


Angel Eyes

by RudeCuisine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not with Harry), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Female Harry Potter, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Tom Riddle, Prostitution, Romance, Violence, black market, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeCuisine/pseuds/RudeCuisine
Summary: All Harry Potter ever wanted was to be normal girl. But she was everything but.After running away from her aunt and uncle at the age of 18, she tries to live a normal but boring life -Until she finds herself on the lap of Tom Riddle.Ever since, things take a darker turn.Maybe she just wasn’t meant to be normal.Alternative Universe: Modern Setting, No MagicFemale Harry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 79
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy what I have in mind. I also hope that the summary didn't turn you off.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter series.  
> Sorry, no beta.

Muffled crashes rung throughout the mansion. Amongst the sound of glass breaking and furnitures knocking over, was a laughter of a woman.

Just an empty laugh, neither happy nor sad, that tried to be something it’s not.

It was only then the manic laughter stopped when the locked double doors tried to turn.

She knew she didn’t need to unlock them. He always found a way in.

“Harry. Are you done yet?” came a deep and charming voice.

A man stood in her doorway with a pistol in his hand. The broken door knobs fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

His sharp eyes scanned the tattered and smoky room and finally landed on the small figure sitting on the middle of a bed that hasn’t been slept in.

The beauty that has caused so much destruction. She was in a sleeveless white dress that spread around her. Long black hair framed her angelic face and fell long past her shoulders. Her slim, if not too-thin arms were rested carelessly around her sitting form with a burning cigarette between her fingers. An angel that fell from the sky, he would call her, if not for her vexing green eyes.

Harry drew in and blew out a long breath of smoke but didn’t look up when the man sat down next to her. Instead, she eyed the pistol that he placed on the bed.

“Look what you’ve done to the nice things I bought you. Won’t you be grateful and take good care of them?”

His voice was gentle as ever, but she didn’t mistake the underlying threat that laid low.

Never having a penchant for listening to condescending remarks or bullshit, she leveled her eyes to his and snarked.

“What for? You’re going to replace them anyways.”

His lips quirked as if he was amused. He noticed how her deadpanned eyes were all the more vibrant and green when she was angry.

He raised his hand and tucked her unruly and long hair behind her ear. Harry tried not to flinch from his touch.

Harry once mistook his touch for affection and love and used to welcome them. Used to.

“I won’t if you keep this up” His tone was mischievous and light, as if he was making a joke. Despite the gentle tone of his voice, his grip on her chin was strong and firm. Green eyes and maroon eyes clashed, as they both stared deeply at one another, almost challenging. It ended when he caressed her cheek before letting go, and got up from the bed.

He took the cigarette from her hand and drew in a puff before putting it out on the bed post. Flicking off the cigarette butt away from Harry, he stood and stalked towards the door. He didn’t seem to mind stepping on the broken glasses and her trashed belongings.

“It’s already past 3. You should get some sleep”

Harry absolutely hated it all.

She hated how Tom would just walk all over her and she couldn’t do anything.

She hated how nonchalant he was being.

She hated herself for still _wanting_.

_“I fucking hate you, Tom.”_

Her malicious voice cut through the still and frozen atmosphere. Tom stopped at the doorway but didn’t look back.

Harry wanted to scream and shout. But she didn’t want to appear too broken in front him.

“And yet, you’re still here. Aren’t you?”

Harry never saw his clenched jaw through the mirthless smile nor his tightened fist. She only heard his cold mocking voice before the broken doors shut.

Left alone, Harry fell back and drew out a shaky breath with a laugh. The pistol he left at her bed was glaring mockingly at her.

His fading footsteps were the only indication that told Harry she was still alive.

* * *

“Harry, wake up! You’re going to be late for class. It’s already past 3!”

The sun was beaming down on her face as Harry struggled to open her eyes through the blinding light.

She heard her friend and flatmate, Hermione, drawing rest of the curtains in their small flat.

Harry never really got the hang of someone waking her up like that.

It was always with an incessant screech of her aunt’s voice or Dudley’s ground shaking pounds at the door on her good days. On her bad days, she would get a bucket of cold water.

Sometimes, Harry felt as if she was dreaming and that she was still stuck in that miserable place she had to call home for 14 years. She often had to remind herself that she wasn’t living with the Dursleys anymore.

Her parents, James Potter and Lily Potter, died in a car accident when she was only 4 years old. With little to no option, Harry was sent to her only remaining family, Petunia and her husband. 

No matter how hard she tried, she was never good enough or normal for her aunt and uncle, whatever that was.

“Hermione… aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

Harry grumbled and sat up from her bed. She had a killer headache and a slightly upset stomach. Hermione handed her a cup of water before crossing her arms and looking at her disapprovingly.

“It’s Wednesday, Harry. I don’t have classes on Wednesdays.” Said Hermione.

Oh, right. Harry dumbly mumbled and drank the ice cold water. Although the headache didn’t go away, her thirst and her upset stomach seemed to quell a little.

“Damn, Harry. You look like shit! What time did you come home last night?”

Hermione’s boyfriend, Ron, appeared from the kitchen munching on a muffin. His voice was too loud for Harry’s hungover head.

“I guess I look like what I feel right now.” Harry squinted and quipped at her friend.

Ron laughed while Hermione shot glares at her two friends.

Harry met both Ron and Hermione on the first day of her freshmen year. They were all taking a 101 class, which Harry completely forgot about, and had hit it on since then.

It was their third year and while Hermione and Ron were thriving in their classes, Harry was not.

Harry berated herself again for drinking on a Tuesday night. But then again, she found it funny that she needed to drink when it was only Tuesday.

Eventually, Harry got up and went to the bathroom to wash. It looked like she was still wearing what she had on yesterday. She hurriedly changed into a casual t-shirt and a jean. Harry was eager to leave the house - she couldn’t bear any more of Hermione’s nagging. She took out the contact lens she forgot to take off yesterday and fixed on a glasses. Normally, she didn’t like wearing glasses but she wasn’t about to go on for another day with those dry lens on already painful eyes.

“I’m off, guys! Don’t wait up for me!” cried Harry, as she headed out to the door.

She walked out of her small flat and took a cab to a bar in Main Street.

“Potter. You’re late” said Tom, the bar owner, who kindly reminded her to tie her hair up before serving. Harry thought if it wasn’t for her looks that attracted male customers, she would’ve been fired already.

Harry knew she was supposed to be in class but Cedric was going to cover up for her attendance. It wasn’t as if she didn’t like college. No one was going to pay for her rent and her college loan except her. She wasn’t doing well in class anyways, might as well work to earn some money. It was only a matter of time before Ron and Hermione find out but she couldn’t afford to care for their dismay.

Harry didn’t particularly like working at a bar. While most of the drunk customers ogled or tried to make a small talk, the most intoxicated ones didn’t just ogle and talk.

“Hey pretty, you want to go home with me tonight? I’ve got a baby elephant in my house”

If that wasn’t the worst pick up line Harry has ever heard.

“If I’m going home with someone tonight, it certainly isn’t with you.” quipped Harry. She was getting used to dealing with intoxicated idiots and their impotent remarks. That certainly didn’t bode well for Harry.

“C’mon! I’ll show you and you’ll be on your knees-!” shouted the drunkard then proceeded to grab her wrist and pull. It was then Harry was about to go off on this man, when a hand shot out next to them and grabbed the drunkard’s wrist in a vice like grip.

“That’s no way to treat a lady. I suppose you want to keep that baby elephant to yourself?”

The surprised drunkard let go of her wrist with a pained grunt. Having heard the subtle threat, he incoherently mumbled some curse until his friend dragged him out. Harry turned to the stranger who helped her with a sour mood. She didn’t really need that help. She was well on her own and would’ve liked to give a piece of her mind to that drunken bastard.

“Thank you. But I didn’t need that. I could’ve handled it well on my own.” Nonetheless, she thanked the stranger with half a smile.

The stranger held his hands up to show that he meant no harm, but he didn’t look offended - if that lazy smirk was anything to go by. Harry thought this man had an oddly creepy look about him - maybe it’s his glinting eyes that look a little… half-crazed. He was wearing a black trench coat with a wine red shirt and dark trousers. His hair was brownish and had a shaggy look to it.

“Harry, right? I overheard the bartender calling your name”

“I suppose I should ask for your name too?” Harry meant it as a sarcasm but the man just laughed and shook her hand in greeting.

“Call me Barty.”

“Hi, Barty. Let me know if you need anything, will you?”

Harry smiled a bit and left his side to do her work. She had to admit - despite the creepy look, he was hot but she was working. Harry noticed Tom’s watchful eyes and smiled prettily at him before moving on to a different table to clean up. Fake smiles came naturally for her. Old habits die hard, she thought.

Her shift went by quickly tonight with little to no incidents. Barty came by and said bye to her before leaving. She didn’t think Barty was there to just drink with his associate who left as quickly as he came, but it wasn’t her business and Harry paid no mind to it.

Despite being a Wednesday night, it was busier than usual. Harry barely had dinner but she didn’t mind. There were days where she would skip meals for the whole day, not that it was voluntary.

By the end of her shift, she received a text from Ginny, Ron’s sister. Naturally, Harry liked Ginny and her don’t-give-a-shit attitude and hung out with her time to time. It was almost 11 PM and a text from Ginny at this hour only meant one thing. She knew she shouldn’t go but Ginny did mention about free drinks.

When she came home from work to change, Hermione and Ron were no where to be found. Ever since Harry caught them having sex on the sofa, they were smart enough to take their privacy to somewhere else. Thank god. She didn’t need to walk into that traumatic scene twice.

For a moment, Harry felt a little alone. It wasn’t unusual to come home to an empty house. While she was happy for her best friends, she couldn’t help but feel a little left out sometimes. Harry was used to being alone and have been alone for the past years of her life. Now that she finally have somebody who actually cares about her and want to be her friends, she worried about drifting apart.

“Harry! Over here!”

As soon as she arrived at the venue, she saw a long line of people who were waiting to go in. Amongst them, she saw Ginny waving and beckoning her over with her group of friends.

“We’ve been in the line for ages-!” said Ginny with a little slur. It already looked like Ginny and her friends had a pregame. The line wasn’t as long as that of weekends, but still impressive for a Wednesday night.

“How did you know I was working tonight?” Asked Harry. She recalled Ginny asking her to meet her here after her shift. So far, Harry only told Cedric and Cho that she started working.

“Cedric told me.”

When Harry made a face, Ginny laughed it off and said Cedric only told her knowing she won’t tell Ron or Hermione. “Ginny Weasley is no snitch” added Ginny. Harry rolled her eyes and gave out a snarky laugh.

Harry looked around the new magnificent building that housed this new and hype night club.

_Morsmordre_

What kind of name is that? - thought Harry. This newest posh-looking nightclub was within this tall and proud hotel that stood out in the middle of the city. Glancing around and seeing more guys than girls, Harry couldn’t make a promise that she would go home alone, or at least not until tomorrow.

Once they finally got into the tall imposing building, Harry looked around to see that it was decorated in a classy green, black and silver. Before Harry knew it, she was dragged in by Ginny to the bar for some strong shots and on to the dance floor near the DJ booth.

Drinking with a nearly empty stomach was not her brightest idea. Feeling a little too hazy, she slipped out of the dance floor and looked for a bar. Although it wasn’t her brightest idea, she didn’t think it was the worst idea either. She climbed up the stairs and found a much less busier bar table. Maybe she could spend the rest of the night drinking here.

Then, she met eyes with someone at the bar. He was leaning against the bar with a glass of whisky in his hand. For a second, she thought he knew her. But even with a slightly tipsy mind, she knew she never met that man. His jet black hair was slicked back with couple strands falling loose on his forehead. His relaxed posture emitted confidence and power. He was a definition of a handsome rich man, unlike the guys she had been seeing in college.

“Hey, baby! Let me buy you a drink!”

Harry broke the eye contact and nearly lost her balance when someone grabbed her by the waist, grinding into her back.

“Fuck off, you dickhead!” Harry elbowed his stomach and stepped on his foot with her pump. When the man cried out in pain and let go of Harry, she acted as if it was an accident with an oops and a shrug. When the man cursed under his breath and walked away she flipped a middle finger and turned around.

“Idiot” mumbled Harry. She didn’t have to assault that guy but she wasn’t in her right mind and if anything, the guy assaulted her first. She thought of it as a self-defense.

When Harry looked back to see if he was still there, their eyes met again. It seemed like his eyes never left her. She felt flattered but at the same time, unnerved.

She saw a small quirk of his lips that wasn’t there when she last saw him.

Deciding against the better of her, she walked right over to him.

Harry felt a little squeamish when she leaned up on the bar next to him to order a drink. She felt him turning to face her.

“So, you like what you see?” said Harry. It was meant to intimidate him, but it came off as more flirtatious than she would have liked.

“Very”

His voice was deep and low. Harry wondered if she had seen him or heard his voice in some movie films. She finally turned towards him to meet his eyes. Up close, she noticed how dark those eyes were - almost red. It wasn’t everyday someone looked at her this intensely, save it from the hazy and lustful looks from working at a bar.

The next thing Harry knew, she was inching a bit closer to him with a playful smile. He was impossibly taller than her but she managed to look up in the most dignified way. He looked down on Harry with a slight amusement on his face.

“I do too”

Harry didn’t know how she ended up against the wall in a suite room of that hotel, getting ferociously kissed by a stranger she just met. His right arm was snaked around her waist and the other holding her head to gain leverage of her lips, almost grabbing her hair.

One thing for sure, he was one hell of a kisser.

Hot and breathy pants filled the room while Harry moved quickly to jump into his arms and lock her legs around his torso. The man chuckled a little through their kiss and Harry bit his lower lip for retribution. The man roughly pushed her back against the wall and Harry gave out a pleasurable gasp. Harry fumbled to undo his buttons and take off his shirt while he tried ripping her dress off. When he grabbed her long hair and pulled down to expose her neck to lay open-mouthed kisses, Harry gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure.

In the midst of their hot and heavy session, Harry broke the kiss. Harry was satisfied to see his mussed-up hair and intense, if not animalistic, eyes staring back at her.

“I’m Harry, by the way. Shouldn’t we at least know each other’s names if we’re going to spend the rest of the night together?”

“I’m Tom. Nice to meet you, Harry. Now, shall we?”

* * *

Harry woke up with a start when she heard the door knocks.

She felt a little disoriented when the room was dark but the slightest peak of sunlight through the opened slits of blackout curtains all around the room told that it was morning. Or afternoon.

She was sprawled out on the softest and comfiest king-sized bed she’s ever slept on. Luxurious comforter was wrapped around her naked body. The other side of the bed was cold and empty.

_Tom_

She wasn’t going to lie. She had one of the best night of her life - best sex in her life. His absence was somewhat disappointing. But she was also thankful that he was gone and she didn’t have to deal with the awkward morning after.

She remembered the low growls and grunts he made on top of her and his breaths that smelled like whiskey that further intoxicated her. She remembered touching his body and finding it nice and toned with muscles. Harry remembered perfection - but she wondered if she would think the same when she wasn’t drunk. But out of all, Harry remembered his eyes.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom to see that it was just as luxurious as she imagined. She also found out that she had couple of bruises and love bites littered across her body. _Asshole_ \- she thought.

Putting on a robe, she went out to the living room to look for her dress and found it littered into some pieces on the ground. She also found her pumps and purse laying about.

“Great. Just peachy. How am I supposed to go home?”

There was another knock on the door and Harry quickly went to open it. She thought they would’ve been gone by now.

A hotel employee who was dressed in a sharp and smart suit greeted her and came in with a room service cart filled with appetizing brunch menu.

Just as when Harry was about to say she didn’t order any, the employee handed her a mid-sized box, that had a designer’s name she couldn’t pronounce, with a bow on top. There was a a small hand-written note encased between the bow and the box.

_Harry._

Inside the box, Harry took out a beautiful white sleeveless flare dress that came above her knees. It looked like Tom was richer than she originally thought. Normally, she would refuse these kinds of gifts, but since she didn’t have anything to wear, she grudgingly took it to the dress room. She put her hair down and tried to cover her hickies on the neck as much as possible. Harry twirled around in front of the dress room mirror, just for the feel of it. Harry only had so much clothes in her wardrobe. Although she didn’t appreciate his gift, she appreciated how the dress looked on her. She didn’t know if she should feel flattered or creeped out by the fact that he knew her exact size.

When she checked her phone, it was 11 AM. She was late for class again. Her phone had 6 missed calls from both Ron and Hermione, 3 missed calls from Ginny and couple of text messages. She wasn’t too worried since they all knew this wasn’t Harry first time with her little rendezvous. However, she was worried about her attendance in class. Cursing under her breath, she went out to the living room to find the employee still there, standing next to the laid-out food on the dining table.

Harry wasn’t about to waste any more of her time, no matter how good the food smelled. It was courteous of Tom, but Harry thought it was unnecessary for a one-night stand, minus the dress he ripped.

Just as when she was about to head to the door, the employee called out to her.

“Miss Potter, a car is waiting for you outside whenever you’re ready. It will take you to your desired destination”

She never gave out her last name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Sorry, no beta.  
> Disclaimer from the first chapter still valid.

Harry hurriedly ran across the campus after getting dropped off by the chauffeur.

She made a stop at her house to grab her books and assignments. The distance between her flat and the campus was not too far away, but took a good 15 minutes by feet which she couldn’t afford. The chauffeur was kind enough to wait for her at her house while she grabbed her things. Harry didn't have the time to change her clothes or shoes.

Her heels clicked against the stone floor. Her hair and the dress bellowed behind her as she sprinted across.

Harry desperately hoped no one, including the professor, would notice her. But as soon as she walked in, several heads turned back to stare at her. Her heels clicked loudly against the linoleum floor. Harry met eyes with the unimpressed Professor McGonagall, who was in middle of a lecture, and gave her a pained smile.

“I got lost?” It was a half-assed lame excuse and everyone knew it. The professor did not look humored. 

“I trust you can quickly find a seat without getting lost, Miss Potter?” asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry quickly searched for an empty seat and replied, “Yes, ma’am”

Harry spotted Neville shyly waving at her, showing her an empty spot next to him. Cedric was also sitting next to Neville, and he looked like he was trying to hold in a laughter.

As soon as Harry sat down, Cedric whispered to her.

“Are you going somewhere? Why are you dressed up?”

“You mean to say I always look good, right?”

Neville elbowed both Cedric and Harry at the same time, “Guys...”

They noticed Professor McGonagall, who stopped the lecture once more, staring at them with her arms crossed. With a slight shiver, Harry hurriedly opened her book and pretended to write some notes she missed. She didn't want to be at the end of Professor McGonagall's infamous wrath. 

The 2-hour lecture went by very quickly for Harry’s surprise. Maybe if she wasn’t daydreaming about Tom time-to-time, it would’ve gone slower. It was hard not to think about him. Harry has never met anyone like that, more or less slept with anyone like that. His debonair eyes were far from dreamy, but it was all the more reason why Harry liked it. Harry doubted she would ever see him again.

“May I take you to a luncheon, miss?" asked Cedric with a posh and mocking attitude. He offered his hand for Harry to grab and Harry swatted it away in annoyance. 

“I don't hang out with snitches, Diggory" Harry was referring to him telling Ginny about her little part time job. At this point, Harry didn't really care if her friends knew, but preferred not to listen to Hermione's nagging. Hermione was Harry's sister and mom that she never had, and she was sure Hermione will implore her to quit.

“I think you look nice, Harry.” 

“Thank you, Neville. At least someone appreciates it. “

Harry twirled around to show off her new dress, unashamed. They were all on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Harry didn't notice how hungry she was. She barely had enough food yesterday and bypassed the brunch from the hotel. But hunger was something Harry could endure. 

They joined Ron and Hermione who skeptically eyed Harry.

“You didn’t come home last night. Tell me that dress has nothing to do with it” said Hermione.

“Will you guys leave me alone about it if I share my active sex life?"

While Hermione, Ron and Neville looked grossed out and instantly dropped the subject, Cedric seemed all too excited to hear the details. Harry ignored the bunch and popped a can of cheap coffee from the vending machine. At the end, Harry had to tell her friends about Tom. 

“I met this guy at the club, last night...”

Her chopped-up story consisted of Tom, the sex god, suite room, room service guy, and the chauffeur. It sounded like a typical one night stand with a rich guy, if that was a thing.

“Whoa, Harry. Are you sure he isn’t a creep?” Asked Neville. Cedric and Hermione were nonchalantly eating their food but Harry could tell they were agreeing with Neville.

“Sounds lot like he is. You didn’t give him your number, right?” Said Ron. Harry just rolled her eyes and replied, "No, dad"

While her friends talked among each other, Harry picked at her lunch. Although she was hungry, the food in front of her did not entice her appetite. Harry was never a girl with a big appetite nor was she a picky eater. She was used to being starved and did not much care for the taste of food. Hermione often caught her eating expired food that looked fine by the eyes. 

Out of sheer self-preservation, Harry ate a little before resorting to her canned coffee.

The one food she loved the most was treacle tart. She can eat treacle tarts for weeks and never get tired of them. The first time she ate them was when she was cleaning up after her cousins. While Dudley and uncle Vernon greedily finished off their dessert after their suppers, aunt Petunia was not particularly in the mood for dessert that day. Normally, she threw them out in front of Harry’s face. But that special day, Dudley started throwing a tantrum, saying his stomach hurt, and both her uncle and aunt rushed out to take him to the hospital. Harry was left at home to clean up after them, along with Aunt Petunia’s leftover treacle tart.

Harry still remembered that taste in her mouth.

* * *

The next two weeks passed uneventfully. Harry still went to class and worked at the bar while Cedric covered for her. Ron and Hermione still didn’t know about her part time job. Life was just plain and simple, just the way Harry liked. Since then, Harry could not find the time to hang out at clubs or bars. Although she was ditching one of her class, that didn't mean she was ditching others. It was her third year in college and the curriculum has gotten a lot more difficult and concentrated.

The white sun dress was still in her closet, never worn since then.

Besides, that dress wasn’t fit for clubs, parties or even just for a hangout with her friends. 

“Oh my god, Harry. You gotta hit him up again! This is so cute” Ginny gushed over it once. She came over to her flat the very same day she wore it. She didn’t seem to mind the creepiness. She told her about her last name but Ginny didn't think it was a big deal.

“He probably peeped inside your purse or something. I’ve seen worse.”

After that day, Harry just paid no mind to it. Ginny was right. She has seen others who were far worse. Harry thought Ernie Macmillan was one of them. Ron had caught him taking photos of her behind some corner. They didn't see Ernie for the rest of the year but heard he was still around. 

Harry got ready to go to her Thursday class. Unlike two weeks ago, Harry had some free time before making it to her 11:30 AM lecture. She didn’t want to stand at the end of Professor McGonagall’s scathing glare again. 

When Harry walked out of her apartment, she spotted a nice and sleek black Bentley parked in front. It wasn’t everyday some super car turned up in her neighborhood. The windows were tinted pitch black and Harry couldn’t see if the driver was in there not not. When she was about to pass by, the tinted window scrolled down and revealed a familiar face.

“Hello, Harry. Would you like a ride?”

Harry was stunned for a moment. Here was Tom in the backseat, who she thought she would never see. Tom was just as godly as Harry last remembered and daydreamed. Tom was waiting for her answer and Harry managed to ask in a startle. “Tom? What are you doing here?”

“I was around the neighborhood and thought I could give you a ride.”

A driver came by to her side and opened the door for her. It didn’t really look like she had a choice. Harry reluctantly got in the car and asked the driver to drop her off at the school. The car was spacious and had screens in front of their back seats. Harry briefly wondered what he does for a living.

Tom was sitting leisurely with his legs crossed. He was holding a document folder as if he was reading it moments before Harry got on. Clearly, Tom was an important person with busy schedule and there was no way Harry could believe this was a coincidence.

“How did you know where I live? You realize this is bordering on stalking, right?”

“If I was stalking, I wouldn’t have shown myself.” Said Tom, nonchalantly. He didn’t look fazed by her doubtful look. But when Harry didn’t say anything, he sighed and offered an explanation, which was also dubious.

“My chauffeur dropped you off, no? I simply plucked out your address from his log”

“Why? Is this about the dress? Do you want it back?” The dress was the only thing Harry could think of why Tom wanted to see her. 

Tom looked at her as if she was funny. Amusement was written all over his face and the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to put off his smirk by kissing him. Harry didn’t think of it as a compliment.

“No, Harry. I would like to ask you out for dinner. Tonight at 7’o clock.”

Harry noticed how Tom wasn’t asking her, but demanded. It was a demand posing as a question. Maybe Tom thought she was another cheap one-night stand. Harry took offense and planned to reject. She gave him her sweetest smile yet. In her terms, it was a big ‘fuck you’ without any middle fingers.

“Sorry. I have plans.”

“Do you now?”

If anything, Tom’s amusement doubled. His slight quirk of his mouth and the deep baritone voice suggested that much. As she was saying she had plan, Harry also thought of accepting it. Harry was curious why this man who seems to have everything was interested in her, a poor college girl with nothing. On the other hand, she didn’t want to be treated as some cheap one-night stand. Technically, it would be a second night but that wasn’t her point and it was entirely hypothetical.

“That’s a shame. I would have loved to see you in that dress.” Tom went back to his document folder.

She looked out the window and saw that they were near her school. She turned to Tom and met his eyes. For a man who got rejected on a dinner date, he didn’t look discouraged. Harry thought she ought to thank him for the dress. Although it was a compensation to the dress he ripped, she knew it was way more expensive than her previous one.

“Thank you for the dress. It's absolutely gorgeous. But really, it was too much. I can’t wear it anywhere”

“Then you should wear it to our dinner.”

Tom flashed a charming smile and Harry looked at him incredulously. This man either had a big ego or a big head - maybe both. Has he not heard Harry’s loud and clear rejection? Although Harry didn’t have real plans, Tom wouldn’t have known that.

“I’m not some cheap one night stand.” Harry sighed in annoyance. That night was different. She was drunk and she was sure Tom was drunk as well. 

“I don’t do one night stands, Harry.”

When Harry give him a skeptical look, he simply shrugged and added “most of the time”. Just in time, the car stopped and the driver announced their arrival. They were at the main entrance of the school.

“Goodbye, Harry. I hope you won’t reject me the next time we meet”

Tom took Harry's hand and gently kissed the back of her hand without taking his eyes off her. The gentle touch of his lips felt cold on her burning hands, but his eyes told a different story. Harry quickly regained her wits and said her farewell. 

“Only if you ask nicely. Thanks for the ride!” As if there was a next time.

Harry gave him a little mischievous smile before rushing out of the car. The spot where Tom's lips touched still felt cold as she walked away. When she heard the car driving away behind her she was able to look back.

Her ears were burning.

Harry should’ve asked to be dropped off somewhere other than the entrance because people were staring and whispering amongst each other. No doubt they would think Harry got a little sugar daddy or something. 

As much as Tom was infuriating, he was very charming in his own way. The way he looked at her made her feel giddy.

Harry needed a drink.

* * *

All her friends were busy. They either had school work or prior plans. Hermione and Ron had a date that they planned for months, Ginny and Neville were busy with school work and Cedric was meeting up with Cho. Cedric offered Harry an invitation to their dinner but Harry thought Cho wouldn't appreciate it.

Having no plans and no friends to hang out with, she came home early and finished her school work. She was lonely and needed a drink but no one was up for it.

 _Screw it_ \- thought Harry. She was getting a drink by herself. 

She walked to a nearby bar, Hog's Head, that was known to be a little shady. They had the cheapest drinks, which Harry only cared about. She pushed her hat down tighter as she sat down on the bar table. She didn't intend to stay for too long.

She was sipping on her gin when someone rudely snatched off her hat. 

"Harry Potter? Thought I might find you here."

This was the worst. Cormac McLaggen was the last person Harry wanted to see. McLaggen was a guy that Harry absolutely did not want to hang out with. He was obnoxious, arrogant and self-righteous. They had the same class together, which was the class Harry ditched for working at a bar. It wouldn't be an understatement if Harry's other reason for ditching that class was because of Cormac. Also, he attempted to make Hermione go out with him and ultimately failed. Harry wondered how he knew she was there. 

"McLaggen." Harry stiffly greeted him as she took the hat back from him. Her hair was mussed up and she attempted to fix it before thinking it might put off Cormac. He casually sat down next to her, even when she didn't invite him to sit with her. She tried to show him that she was disinterested in engaging a conversation with him, but Cormac just didn't seem to get it.

"Call me, Cormac. What are you doing here by yourself? It doesn't look like you're on a date..."

He was referring to her casual jean and t-shirt outfit. She didn't think she would need to dress up for drinking alone. When Harry didn't say anything, Cormac ordered a drink for himself. Harry thought about leaving.

"I don't see you in class anymore. I know Diggory has been covering up for you but he won't tell me where you went" If Cormac was trying to be cool by leaning on the bar and sipping on his whiskey on the rock, he was failing. He was making faces every time he sipped on it. But Harry had to give him credit for talking by himself when Harry was not giving him any lead ons other than few nods.

"I know this rooftop bar a few minutes away from here. It'll be on me, what do you say?"

There was no way Harry was leaving with Cormac. She gave him a lame excuse, "Sorry, Cormac. I'm waiting for someone right now."

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Cormac prodded and fished for some answers with a bit of sarcasm.

"Uh.. yeah. My boyfriend."

Cormac seemed honestly surprised at this. Harry didn't know if she should be offended or relieved. Truthfully, Harry just wanted Cormac to back off without her having to be aggressive. If she said she was waiting for her friend, Harry was sure Cormac would not have left. 

Harry ordered a whiskey sour and hoped Cormac would get it and leave her alone.

"You’re joking, right? Is he from our school? No one told me you had one"

"Why would anyone? He's not from our school." Harry snapped in annoyance. 

"I'm actually curious now. I'll see this bloke myself."

Harry was screaming inwardly. She was at her wit's end and was about to tell him off. Screw being nice to him.

She lowered her glass on the bar table with a bit of force and turned to face him.

"Harry, have you been waiting long?" came a cool baritone voice behind her, out of nowhere.  
  


For better or for worse, she heard Tom behind her and felt him press his cold lips on the back of her neck. She tightened her grasp on the whiskey glass to refrain from jumping out of the seat. She debated between laughing or crying. His cold breath lingered on the nape of her neck a little longer, then disappeared.

Harry looked up to see Tom grinning down at her. He snaked his arm around her waist and Harry pointedly stared at him with a raised brow. He was undeterred by her stare.  
  


"Who is this, love?” asked Tom, looking curiously at Cormac. Harry thought he was playing the boyfriend part far too well. 

  
Cormac looked a little too baffled to answer for himself. Harry replied after clearing her throat. “This is... Cormac McLaggen. He’s my classmate”  
  


”Is he? Thank you keeping Harry a company while I ran late.” Tom had a polite yet thin smile on his lips as he shook Cormac’s hand. Then he turned his full attention towards Harry, ignoring whatever attempt Cormac was trying to make.

That was a dismissal if Harry ever saw or heard one.

”I’ll see you in class, Harry” mumbled Cormac. Harry watched as Cormac retreated to a far end corner of the bar.

Tom let go of her waist but did not sit next to her. He was still standing very closely.

  
“Well, it looks like its quite past our appointment “ said Tom with a little sarcasm, as he glanced down at his watch. It was nearly 8:30 PM. Harry took a huge gulp from her glass before facing him.

“Are you following me, Tom?”

”On the contrary, I thought you were following me when I saw you. This is a pleasant coincidence”

Harry was inclined to believe him. She saw two men lingering nearby and deduced that they were Tom’s lackeys. One of them was holding a briefcase. Nobody comes to a shady bar with a briefcase unless they were on a shady business.  
  


Tom must’ve caught Harry’s train of thought. He simply said “It was a poor choice of place to discuss business, but it turned out quite pleasant after all” 

Harry merely gave Tom a weak and doubtful smile. Harry ought to ask Tom what he does...

“Would you like to accompany me to a late dinner?”

Fair enough, Tom did ask Harry very nicely. His little smirk showed her that he knew exactly what he was doing. When Harry hesitated a bit, Tom leaned down and added softly.

"Or we can sit here while your friend over there watches us for the rest of the night."

Harry took Tom’s offered hand and got off the bar stool. 

Harry should’ve just said _yes_ in the first place.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to speed things up but it's a little challenging. This might turn out as a slow burn...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a glimpse of Tom's life.

Harry knew she looked out of place.

She was sitting awkwardly across from Tom at a small restaurant with very little people around. The restaurant was small but tasteful with modern decor and dim lighting. She would not have guessed it was a high-end restaurant until she saw a menu card that only had one menu - an elaborate 3 course meal with no price next to it.

Most of the customers at this restaurant was in a fashionable attire, if not formal. In her jeans and t-shirt, Harry fidgeted a little before sipping on her red wine to calm her nerves. She assumed no one will say anything to them, at least not to Tom. When they first walked in, the waiter noticed Harry and eyed her from head to toe, until he saw Tom. He immediately came and fussed over but she still saw him giving her the side eyes.

Was she supposed to feel intimidated?

Tom asked once they settled into their seats. “So, Harry. What were you doing at Hogs Head?”

Harry hoped Tom wouldn’t bring that up. She sipped on her red wine once more before tartly replying.

“Drinking. What were _you_ doing there? You said something about business…”

“Yes. I was there to discuss business with a client.” Tom answered, as a matter of fact. When Tom did not elaborate, Harry decided to dig in deeper. She has been curious for some time now.

“What do you do for work?”

At Harry’s curiosity, Tom looked past the rim of his wine glass in midst of drinking. Harry must’ve imagined those eyes turning calculative because when she blinked, they were back to normal.

“You’re very curious tonight, Harry.”

“Figured I should know a bit about you since I’m spending more time with you.”

Harry shrugged and tried to hide her blush. Was It nosy of her to ask? Harry didn’t think asking his occupation was intrusive.

“How about this. I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine. A harmless quid pro quo”

“Is this how you talk to people? You don’t have much friends, do you?”

“Yes to both. No one seems to like being friends with me. Now, did you have a real plan tonight?” Tom grinned while swirling his wine glass.

Harry felt played. She should have been more careful with her words but sarcasm came so easily with her. She sent him a glare and added “No wonder”, which Tom laughed to. Nonetheless, she answered truthfully. “No. I only said that to reject you.”

At her frankness, Tom smiled somewhat indulgently as if he wasn’t offended. Nothing she say seemed to get through him.

The waiter came back to serve them a small portion of salad and narrated what it was. Harry wasn’t paying attention to it. Her nearly empty glass was refilled and she ate the salad in front of her. Harry never understood why people ate salad, but she ate it out of courtesy.

They ate in silence for a minute until Tom broke the silence.

“I run some businesses here and there. Investments, mostly.” Said Tom, casually. Harry thought of him as a loaded investor who had a lot of time on his hand to be hanging out with her like this.

“What’s your full name?” Harry asked. Maybe she could Google his name to see if anything pops up.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Harry murmured to herself under her breath. “Definitely old money” Harry has never heard of anyone with a name, Marvolo.

She glanced at Tom while she took a sip from her glass. His hair was waxed back with only few strands falling out and his sharp cheekbones and aquiline nose stood out from his features. It was hard not to marvel at his beauty. He looked no later than late twenties.

As if he felt her staring, Tom sharply looked up and met her eyes. His eyes were the most extraordinary - dark and diabolical.

“Tom, how old are you?”

“I’m turning 39 this year.”

“Holy shit” exclaimed Harry. She quickly slapped her mouth shut and checked to see if he was offended. Tom was calmly grinning at her.

“I don’t look my age, do I?” He jested. Harry didn’t expect him to be that old. She did the math and they were 18 years apart. She thought Tom must’ve taken a liking to her because she was young. She ought to start calling him an old man from now on.

“How old are you, Harry?”

“Don’t you already know? You peeped into my purse that night, old man” One of Tom’s brows raised up at 'old man' but he soon schooled his expression and sighed in exasperation. Tom shrugged at Harry’s accusation and acted as if didn’t know what she was talking about. She decided to humor him.

“You hit the jackpot. I’m 21. If I were any younger, I would have reported you” Harry sniggered and half-heartedly quipped.

“Legal age for having consensual sex is 16, Harry”

Harry gave him an incredulous stare and shook her head. He was being far too cynical about this. Maybe if Harry lived for another 18 years, she would be the same. Then, another question hit her. Surely, Tom was not married? She didn’t see any ring on his ring finer but she did see a golden band with a sizable black stone on his middle finger. Tom noticed her line of sight and raised his hand to show it to her properly.

“Please tell me that's not your wedding ring.”

Tom chuckled at her remark and said, “I’m single, Harry. What do you take me for? This is a family relic” He huffed in slight annoyance but his eyes were filled with amusement.

Having assured she did not have a hand in infidelity, Harry went back to her new plate of food that has just been served.

Harry never really cared for relationships and have not thought about age gaps. She thought to herself that age didn’t really matter at the end.

"Do you live with your family?"

Harry almost flinched at the mention of her family. She put down her cutleries and finished her wine before replying.

"No. My parents died when I was little." Despite the delicious food she just tasted moments ago, her mouth tasted like ash. She could hardly remember her parents and had no keepsakes of them. She had no problems saying her parents passed away but it always reminded her of Dursley's. "Car crash" Harry added in a blasé tone.

Tom sent her a look of condolence and didn't push for more details.

"What about you?" Harry carelessly spitted those words out and soon regretted them. Tom was a grown man who was successful and rich - of course, he didn't live with his family.

Tom chuckled at Harry's fumble. "Don't you think I'm too old to live with my parents?" Harry awkwardly shrugged as a response and Tom continued. "I, too, have lost my parents at a young age." Tom seemed very indifferent about his parents. His expression was apathetic, if not a little amused. Reading Harry's bafflement and awkwardness, he waved it off. "It happened more than 2 decades ago. I think I'm past mourning."

It was sad that the one thing they had in common were being orphans. 

At the end of their course meal, Tom pointed out Harry’s half-empty plate.

“You have not finished your meal. Was it not to your liking?”

“No, it was delicious. I wasn’t really hungry.”

Tom gave out a guttural hmm and signed his check. Harry didn’t even want to know how much was spent in this one seating.

They walked out of the restaurant, side by side. Tom's two bodyguards also followed them out. A Bentley and a black Range Rover was waiting in the front and the driver was patiently waiting next to them. Harry figured the Ranger Rover was for his men behind them.

The night breeze was cold and Harry bristled in her t-shirt. The days were getting shorter and Harry realized summer was long past gone. Harry berated herself for not dressing up more warmly.

Then she felt a jacket on her shoulders, engulfing her in warmth.

“You should take better care of yourself. T-shirt in this climate, Harry?”

She smiled sheepishly and thanked him while pulling on his jacket tighter around her. It smelled of his cool and musky cologne.

The driver opened the door for her and she got into the car, not knowing where Tom would take her next. If he was taking her home, she would be surprised and for the lack of better words, a bit disappointed.

But to her mortification or joy, he seemed to have a better idea.

“Sir, where to?” The driver asked while looking at them through the rear view mirror.

“Morsmordre”

Harry remembered the club where they met, and also recalled how it ended. As if knowing her thoughts, Tom smirked. The window between the front and back seats quietly rolled up.

“What. Are you volunteering to be my sugar daddy or something?” Taking her out to a fancy dinner and fancy hotel sounded like what sugar daddy would do.

Tom gazed at her in puzzlement and asked. “Do you want one?”

Harry scoffed leaned back on the comfortable seat. “As much as it sounds appealing, no. I’m not that low yet” If Tom noticed her slight reluctance at her ‘yet’, he didn’t show it.

“Then I’m not.” Came his simple answer.

Tom’s phone started ringing in a boring monotone and he answered. Harry tried to give him privacy by looking out the window and watching the city lights glow bright. Tom must be talking to his business associates. His answers were short but commanding and cold. Harry oddly found it sexy. Until now, Harry thought he was very soft and gentle. When Tom hung up, Harry peered at him.

“Not that I’m not worth your time, but why do you want to hang with me? Is it sex?”

The question had to be asked. Tom was obviously very busy and important but had time for her. Harry didn't think of herself as pitiful and unworthy, but Tom could have had anyone with his own caliber. Maybe Tom liked the fact that she was very young but even so, he didn’t need to stick with Harry twice.

They were on their second date, or whatever this was, and Harry honestly didn’t know what to think of Tom. One thing was for sure - she didn’t want to stop seeing Tom. But if Tom didn’t feel that way, Harry was ready to accept that and move on.

“I like you, Harry.”

At that, Harry couldn’t help but stare in astonishment. Harry believed it to be a joke until she saw his eyes. Tom wasn’t one of those school boys who were too shy or embarrassed to say those words. He held himself in a very confident manner and his words rang with finality. But was it as simple as that?

“Don’t you like me too?”

Harry mulled over on his question for few moments. Something drew her towards liking Tom and at the same time, she found it odd and frankly, quite sinister.

Instead of answering she looked out the window. Tom noticed her flustered reflection on the window and her red hot ears. He grinned and leaned closer to gently take her chin in his hand.

“Is it so strange that I like you?”

“A little. This is only our second night... and I don’t think I have done enough flirting” she tried to calm her nerves by attempting to make a joke.

“You’re very beautiful. We’re all drawn toward beautiful things. I’m no exception.” Tom spoke in a soft undertone and she crinkled her eyes at his ticklish remark. His other hand squeezed her thigh and slowly inched up.

“Pretty words won’t get you too far. You need to step up, old man” Harry wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

“I also like your feisty tongue.” Tom whispered into her ears while his hand slipped under her shirt.

Harry showed Tom how feisty her tongue can get.

* * *

It’s been several weeks and Harry has seen Tom at least twice a week since their second night. Tom usually picked her up wherever she was and they would enjoy their time together, always over dinner. Harry thought spending time with Tom has become a nice routine for her.

Now, Harry knew that Tom hated sitting near the window at a restaurant and enjoyed drinking Moscato time to time. She knew how Tom’s lips would tighten into a thin line when he was thinking and how he would adjust his cuff links when getting impatient. Tom probably observed and found out a lot about her as well; Recently, treacle tart was being served amongst other breakfast menu at the hotel.

Sometimes she ate the breakfast, sometimes she didn’t - except for the treacle tart that has been served recently. Harry thought it was cute that Tom noticed her favorite food. While the food looked and smelled divine, eating it alone didn’t quite sit right with Harry. Besides, she was never able to finish the whole meal. She wondered if anyone ate the untouched food when she left.

Harry was still coming home in the morning, driven by Tom’s chauffeur. They always ended up in the same hotel suite room.

Harry tried not to show her disappointment but it was hard not to. Every time she woke up, Tom was nowhere to be found. She would wake alone in that massive bed and always found his side of the bed cold. She had hoped she could catch him leaving but Tom made absolutely no noise and she slept too deeply. A night with Tom was always tiring yet satisfying, she thought.

The things that she did see in the morning were occasional gifts, breakfast laid out on the table, and the same chauffeur waiting for her at the hotel lobby. His name was Stan and Harry has gotten used to seeing him open the car door for her with a “Good morning, Miss Potter”. She thought her chauffeur was way too serious. Every time she tried to crack a joke, Stan would reply with “Very funny, Miss Potter” as a statement without laughing. Something told her that if she kept trying, Stan would eventually come around.

This morning, she came back home with a new trinket on her neck.

“Were you with your sugar daddy last night?” Hermione asked playfully when she saw Harry in the living room.

Harry gave a weak laugh before laying down on the sofa. She toyed with her new necklace on her neck. It was one of the most gorgeous piece of jewelry Harry has even seen - A vivid green diamond was hanging in the middle of a silver triangle. Harry thought it looked like some kind of symbol.

There was a time Harry voiced out her concerns and uneasiness over receiving extravagant gifts. Tom merely said he enjoyed seeing Harry appreciate them. Harry did appreciate his gifts and they were all very beautiful and nice on her. But she also felt like an escort who got paid at the end. Tom thought it was a ridiculous notion and dismissed it.

Harry saw Hermione hesitating to say something and looked at her expectantly to go on. Hermione twisted her hands before softly speaking, “Harry. Are you sure he’s the right guy? It’s not my business but you always look so disappointed when you come home...” Hermione must’ve seen through her disappointment.

Hermione was worried Harry would be upset when things don’t end well between them. She has never seen Harry take interest in other guys for a relationship and it worried her. To her understanding, Tom was a much older guy who was ridiculously loaded and handsome. He showered Harry with extravagant things and it seemed too good to be true.

Harry understood where Hermione was coming from. Surely, Harry would not just sit tight while her friend was pinning over a man.

“He’s great. Nothing but nice to me. But never there when I wake up. Is that how it’s supposed to be?” Harry asked rhetorically, not expecting any answers. She was often reminded that Tom was a busy man; He would often take on business calls during their dinner. It was fascinating to watch Tom working. He didn’t say much but he seemed like a different person. Tom never spoke to her that way.

“Why don’t you talk with him? I would, if I were you” Hermione suggested.

If Harry was less prideful, she would have listened to Hermione’s suggestion. But Harry’s pride wouldn’t let her ask why Tom left her like they were on one night stands.

Harry stared at her phone and looked up Tom’s number. She found out Tom was not much of a text guy. Although Harry sent him some texts, he would only occasionally reply in short response.

Instead of telling him what troubled her, she sent him a selfie of her with the necklace.

[Dinner on Saturday at 6?]

The response was quick and Harry grinned to herself. 

* * *

“What’s the special occasion? You don’t usually dress up for me”

Harry knew the places Tom took her were high-end establishments that have dress codes. But after finding out that no one would say anything to Tom, she wore whatever she wanted. She liked wearing comfortable and casual clothes and Tom didn’t seem to mind. He once asked her to wear the dress he bought her, but she never listened through. However, tonight, she felt like showing off in her white dress that he bought her the first time. The green diamond necklace sparkled brightly under the chandelier light.

“Does it have be special? How do I look?”

She twirled around to show him and giggled when he pulled her to him.

Tom tucked her unruly hair behind her ear and spoke softly, “You already know the answer to that, love. You look absolutely striking.” He leaned down and captured her lips in a short-lived but passionate kiss.

Tom started to call her with a pet name. She thought it was an inside joke between them. Surely, he was referring to the time when Tom had to pose as Harry’s boyfriend. Joke or not, Harry didn’t stop Tom.

However, his unashamed displays made Harry blush. Sometimes Tom would say stuff like that regardless of where they were and who listened. Not to mention, they were always accompanied by Tom’s two bodyguards, Dolohov and Rowle. Harry wondered if they wanted to gag. Harry would if she were in their shoes.

The waiter let out an ahem to announce his presence and spoke, “Sir, your table is ready”

Harry and Tom both sat across from each other like any other night. Harry briefly glimpsed on the menu and half-heartedly listened to the waiter with his daily special. After having dinners with Tom, Harry’s drinking habits dwindled. She never went over from feeling tipsy.

Harry watched Tom aptly order food for both of them. Harry still couldn’t grasp at the fact that he was almost 40 with no wife and no kids. She had assumed that at his age, he would want to create his own family. Harry noted that Tom never showed any interest in having a family. But then again, neither did Harry.

Harry shivered a little in her sleeveless dress. It was beginning of winter and although they were inside the restaurant, it did little to warm her up.

Tom took off his jacket and went over to drop his jacket on her bare shoulders. Harry smirked in oddly impressed expression.

“Aren’t you the gentlemen,” said Harry. She could feel Tom’s warmth smearing into her from his jacket. Harry drank her cocktail and nonchalantly spoke once Tom sat down again. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got fired from my job”

Tom briefly looked up with a raised brow but went back to wiping his hand with a hot towel.

“I never really wanted you to work there.”

Harry remembered Tom asking Harry about working at a bar. He didn’t seem to like half the things she told him. It was cute that Tom cared but she didn’t need his concern.

“Dare I ask?” Although he sounded exasperated, he looked humored.

“I assaulted a customer. Technically, he assaulted me first"

  
Harry never had any customers who assaulted her and she would be damned if that wasn’t the last time. Tom, the bar owner, didn’t call the police and tried to alleviate the situation. He was sympathetic as to why Harry punched the customer, but couldn’t let her work there anymore. 

  
Tom gave her a scornful look.   
  


“Next time someone assaults you, don’t assault them back. Just call me and they’ll be sorry they ever laid their hands on you”

  
Lawsuits weren’t her forte. She laughed at Tom’s serious assertion and let the waiter serve her food.   
  


“I have to find a new job now.” 

”Must you really? You should let me take care of you and focus on your studies.”

”This again? We are _not_ having this conversation”

When Harry brought up working, Tom always argued that she should quit and focus on school. He insisted on paying for her tuition and rent so she doesn’t need to work anymore. No matter how good that sounded, she didn’t want to end up being a charity case.

Tom seemed like he wanted to argue more but sighed and dropped it as soon as he saw Harry’s stubborn expression. He put his hands up and showed her his palms in means of surrender. Harry huffed and he chuckled at her irritation. Sometimes, it annoyed Harry when Tom found her irritation amusing. 

They ate in silence until Dolohov walked up to Tom and whispered in his ear. Tom gave a sharp nod to Dolohov and he disappeared out of the restaurant. He patted his lips with a napkin and gave Harry an apologetic smile.

“I apologize Harry, but it seems like I have few things to take care of.”

Tom often answered his phone time to time but having to work during their date was the first.

“What is it? Can I come?” asked Harry. She half expected Tom to say no but Tom seemed to mull over on her request in earnest.

She was curious about Tom’s job. She only had a gist of what he did based on few phone calls.

“You wish to come with me? It won’t be long but it will be boring”

That sounded like a yes. Harry looked up in mild surprise.

“Is it far from here?”

“Fortunately, no. Only a few minutes drive.”

Tom was right. The car ride was only 5 minutes long. They arrived at a dark alleyway with sparse street light. It looked like a street where Harry would not have walked alone at night. 

“This is where you work?”

Harry looked around the dimly lit 4-story building in front of them. The brick building was painted black and did not have any signs. Harry couldn’t even look into the windows because they were tinted jet black.

“Not all the time. It used to be one of my client’s establishment.”

They walked in the reception area and were greeted by a receptionist who seemed to have expected Tom but not her.

The reception area was very clean and sleek with black marble decor and antique accents. There was a big double door in front of the reception desk and a private elevator behind it.

“Is this your office, Tom?” Harry asked in slight curiosity while Tom helped her take off her coat and gave it to the receptionist. The inside temperature was well heated and warm. There was a sweet yet a distinctive smell of tobacco permeating the air.

“Would you like to look around? I can have Laura give you a brief tour” Tom gestured towards Laura who came back from coat checking. Laura had a blank expression on and Harry couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

Harry pretended to pout and playfully pulled on his tie. “And I guess it’s too much to ask for you to be my tour guide?”

Tom chuckled and leaned down to whisper closely in her ear. “You’ll be a good girl while I’m away, won’t you?” Harry almost jumped when he squeezed her ass.

She sent a glare on his way and crossed her arms. “Perverted old man,” she muttered under her breath. Tom gave a low chuckle before telling Laura to take her around. Giving Harry a wink, he disappeared behind the elevator.

Harry looked for Laura to find her standing by the double doors. Harry walked over and Laura opened them for her.

Harry was instantly overcome by a musky waft of tobacco smell. She thought she smelled something else, mixed in with the tobacco. Even with the heavy scent of tobacco hanging in the air, there was another scent Harry didn’t recognize. The room was filled with hazy smoke and the lighting was dimmer than that of the reception area and there were no windows to be seen. Harry could hear relaxed jazz rhythms and low murmurs of people talking. There were several tables and sofas with hookahs and pipes, and most people were laid back on their seats. Some of them looked like they were sleeping.Several people were also by the bar, either chilling or talking amongst each other. Harry also saw scantily dressed girls serving alcohol or just sitting next to other men.

She felt them staring at her but tried not to show her discomfort. Instead she stared right back at them until they turned away.

There was a neon sign on the wall behind the bar with some kind of symbol.

_Catharsis_

The symbol was made with geometric shapes like triangle, circle and a line. The circle was inside the triangle with a line down the middle. Unconsciously, Harry touched her green diamond necklace.

“Welcome to Catharsis. This is the common area where members of all tiers can interact and socialize.” Laura explained and gestured to the bar and the lounge. She led Harry to a secluded section with two bouncers next to a staircase. The bouncers let both Laura and Harry in the staircase.

As Harry climbed behind Laura, she asked. “What exactly is this place? Is it a Hookah bar?”

“Catharsis is an exclusive social club where members with similar interests gather and meet to associate.” Laura replied and offered Harry a polite but empty smile. They reached the top where there was a long and wide hallway with dark oak doors lined up on both sides of the wall. Either the rooms were empty or they were completely sound proof. She can only hear a low jazz music and the sound of their heels clacking against the black marble floor. Harry thought this place was huge and maze-like.

“This area is only accessible by our top tier members. It is restricted from lower tier members. Our VIP sector, simply put.”

Harry followed Laura down the hall, until they entered a circular lounge with antique chaises and tables. The lounge’s decor was similar to that of the reception area.

The lounge was empty but Harry noticed couple of ashtrays littered with burned out cigarette butts. There were few pieces of baroque paintings on the wall, which Harry found them grotesque and dark. One painting depicted several men chasing and grabbing on a woman and the other depicted a woman beheading a man with a knife. While Harry squinted her eyes in distaste, she also marbled at their detailed brush strokes.

When Harry turned around, Laura was patiently waiting for Harry. Laura gestured her to sit at the sofa and asked. “Would you like any refreshments while you wait?”

Harry shook her head and sat on the sofa. “No, thank you.” It seemed like it was end of their tour but Harry was still curious. She pointed at the doors on the hallway. “What’s in those rooms?”

“These rooms are reserved for our top tier members to conduct private affairs or meetings.” When Harry let out a bored mm-hmm and leaned back, Laura added. “Well then, Mr Riddle will be with you shortly.”

Harry watched as Laura disappeared down the hall, where they came from. To Harry, this social club looked like a luxurious gentlemen’s club without pole dancers and pink lightings. The membership tiers Laura mentioned sounded like they were based on a person’s wealth and social standing. Even after a brief tour, Harry still couldn’t grasp the idea of what this place was.

She sat in silence but soon got bored and walked around, toying with small antique decors on her way.

She gazed at the oak doors down the hall and decided to take a peek. She put her ear against one of the doors to see if she can hear anything but no sound came from the other side. After knocking but getting no response, she gently pushed the door in and walked in to a black and brown room. The room was devoid of paintings and windows but had a large flat screen TV on one side and a couple of brown leather settees lined up, facing the TV. She scanned the empty room until her eyes landed on a huddled figure in the corner of the room. Harry gasped in surprise.

“Hello? Are you alright?” Harry slowly approached the figure and saw a girl with long and curly dark blonde hair covering her face in a simple black dress. When Harry lightly touched her arm, the girl violently flinched and looked up with frightened eyes. When she saw Harry’s concerned expression, she unwinded her arms and tried to get up. “Let me help you” Harry helped her to the settee.

Harry didn’t want to further scare the girl. She looked frazzled and her eyes wandered around, as if she were looking out for something. Harry proceeded to speak gently.

“Hi, my name is Harry. What’s yours?”

The girl finally looked at Harry and stuttered her name. “L…Lavender” Lavender looked pretty, save it for the dark circles underneath her eyes. Harry was about to ask if she needed a doctor but Lavender beat to it first. “Are… are you also here because…?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I didn’t have any choice, you know… I couldn’t say no... no...”

Harry stared at the mumbling girl who seemed scared out of her wits. She was biting off her fingernails and Harry saw bruises and cuts on her wrists.

The mumbling girl was constantly rolling her eyes, as if to check if anybody was approaching.

“Hey. Lavender… right? Do you want to come with me? I’m sure Tom can find you someone who can help.”

Abruptly, Lavender snapped her attention back to Harry. Her eyes were widened with fear as realization sunk in. Harry was sure she needed help immediately. Harry discreetly searched for any drugs or substance nearby. She didn’t know how Lavender ended up here but she wasn’t going to leave her like this.

Lavender pointed her trembling finger at her and whispered, “Oh... You’re _her_ … You’re not-”

“Harry, love.”

Before Lavender could finish her sentence, they heard Tom’s soft but low voice by the door. Both Harry and Lavender almost jumped out of their seats. They haven’t heard anyone approaching. Tom was standing patiently in front of Dolohov, Rowle and a middle-aged man she haven’t seen before. The man was staring at her intensely with shock and disbelief. Harry would have questioned the man if not for more pressing matter at her hands.

“Tom. This is Lavender. And I think she needs help. Will you help her?” Harry gently patted Lavender’s stiff back and got up. Lavender was staring straight without looking at the newcomers.

“Of course, Harry” Tom replied ever so softly.

“See? Don’t worry, Lavender. You’re gonna be okay” Harry tried to comfort her but Lavender didn’t look like she was listening. Her lips quivered and she was frozen in her seat.

When Harry came over to Tom, he merely gave Harry an indulgent smile and opened his arms. Harry leaned into his comforting arms as she looked at Lavender with barely concealed concern. Harry suspected she was on some kind of substance.

“She’ll be fine” - came Tom’s comforting voice. Hearing Tom’s assurance made Harry feel better. Harry knew she can trust Tom.

Tom slightly tilted his head back to his men and called out. “Severus, would you mind making sure Lavender is well?”

The man named Severus gave him a sharp nod and walked past them. Harry didn’t miss the quick but hesitant glance towards her as he passed by.

“Come, Harry. Let Severus take care.”

As Tom led her outside the room, she heard a heavy thud of the door closing behind them. Somehow, it sounded more ominous than she imagined.

* * *

Harry laid sluggishly on top of Tom’s bare chest. His cool skin was pleasant to touch. Tom was stroking her naked back and Harry relaxed into his affectionate touch. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled his cigarette. His steady heartbeats served as a lullaby that slowly put her to sleep.

She had questions that were yet to be answered and some unsettling notions that Harry tried to ignore. But now, in the arms of Tom, Harry felt herself relaxing and unwinding.

In her hazy consciousness, Harry spoke softly.

“Tom? Stay until I wake up? Don’t leave.”

Harry didn’t want to wake up to an empty bed anymore.

Tom momentarily stopped his stroking but continued soon after.

“I’ll be here, Harry.”

She heard Tom gently whisper to her and felt him kiss the crown of her head. She finally closed her eyes and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

Harry missed Tom’s sinister smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to speed things up. Hope you don't mind the time skips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I had a hard time writing this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Harry fidgeted in her tightly fit but complimenting evening dress. Tom assured her she looked ravishing and Harry basked in his praise. Tom was dressed in smartly cut black tuxedo with a bow tie. He looked stunning himself and Harry had difficulty looking away. If it wasn’t obvious to anyone, Tom was a person with a strong presence and importance. As soon as they got off and walked into the venue, she noticed how several people were debating to come forward and talk to him. She also felt eyes on her as she held Tom’s arm.

Maybe she shouldn’t have accompanied Tom to his _gala._ It was just a fancy way of saying cocktail party for donors, he said. Apparently, Morsmordre is a philanthropic company that runs quite a few charity events and organizations. Public relations and politics, Harry thought.

Couple of days ago, Tom asked her if she would like to come with him to his company’s annual gala. Thinking it would be just a simple holiday office party, Harry didn’t think much before saying yes. Tom bought her an entire outfit for it and she couldn’t help but think this may have been a mistake.

Harry was mesmerized by the sheer size of this party. The high ceiling with extravagant chandeliers were lit bright and gold, white and black decor looked classy, and the live jazz from a jazz band was tasteful. Far from humble. A swarm of people dressed in fancy tuxedos and dresses were socializing with drinks in their hands. Since Harry hadn’t even been to prom, this was her first evening party if she leaves out the hectic and crazy college parties at night.

Tom must’ve felt her nervousness. Her tightening grasp on his arm probably gave it away. Tom whispered softly, “Relax, Harry. They won’t bite”

“So they’ll just bark?”

Tom merely chuckled and guided her to a smaller crowd nearby. There was a middle-aged man with his back towards them, talking with other attendees. When Tom and Harry walked up, the man turned around and smiled in recognition. Tom briefly greeted him and proceeded to introduce her.

“Harry. This is Lucius Malfoy, my CEO of Morsmordre”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Harry Potter” Harry offered him her hand for a handshake.

Lucius Malfoy was a man of complex beauty with a look of sophistication about him. His long grayish blonde hair was neatly waxed back and he stood with confidence and pride, much like Tom. He was a little far from what Harry imagined a typical CEO of a big company would look like. On the side note, it was to her surprise that the CEO wasn’t Tom.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Potter. Call me Lucius.” Lucius smiled charmingly and instead of shaking her hand, he lightly pecked the back of her hand.

“Well then, please call me Harry.” Lucius was certainly a gentleman and he seemed to have a mellow personality. At least compared to Tom. She gazed between Tom and Lucius and jested light-heartedly. “It must be a pain to have Tom as your subordinate.”

Both men quietly laughed in amusement. Harry thought they were laughing at her joke, but their looks told her otherwise. She whispered to Tom, “What’s so funny?” But Lucius must’ve heard her.

“I apologize, Harry. Tom is not my subordinate. I work for him”

Harry made a face in bafflement. Here was a middle-aged, if not a bit older man, in his prime peak of his career. He is a CEO of a successful company and that person was working _for_ Tom. Harry couldn’t imagine just how powerful and influential Tom was. It was a moment where she truly felt the gap between their worlds.

“Well then, even more so” Harry dumbly commented. She gazed at Tom, who was smirking down at her with humor in his eyes.

“Lucius has been an excellent CEO to Morsmordre for years. Although, it comes without saying my arduous management style has given him few gray hairs”

Harry inwardly snickered at Tom’s understatement. She knew she would not have been happy if she worked under him. He was always working and grilling his secretary and advisors during phone calls. Harry often felt a little uncomfortable having to sit around while he worked but she learned to tune it off.

“Nothing he couldn’t handle.” came a voice from a woman who gracefully glided towards them. She had a very elegant and reserved aura and was probably one of the most beautiful woman Harry has ever seen.

Tom instantly greeted the newcomer and cheek-kissed her. “Narcissa. You look absolutely dazzling tonight” Narcissa bashfully laughed gave back similar pleasantries. Harry inwardly rolled her eyes at this typical social greetings. She didn’t have to think too far to assume that Narcissa was Lucius’s wife. Lucius stood next to her in close proximity and laid his hand on her back.

“Who is this beautiful young lady?”Narcissa turned her attention to Harry. There was an oddly calming yet cool way of tone from her. She didn’t seem cold, but not overly friendly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Harry Potter.”

“A friend of Tom’s is a friend of mine. Call me Narcissa, dear”

The night was just as exhausting and interesting as she expected. Harry met a lot of people who she never thought she would. Meeting big shots of big banking company, investment firms, TV Broadcasts and Media was definitely an experience she wouldn’t forget. Tom’s connections were very impressive. Harry had to admit, if he was trying to show off and impress her, he succeeded. Tom flanked her around almost everywhere before he noticed her tiredness. She tried very hard not to show because she didn’t want to seem ungrateful. These were opportunities her friends desperately wanted and Tom was handing it to her on a silver plate.

Tom excused themselves and led Harry to a terrace that overlooked the city of London. The terrace was dark with only few dimly-lit lights. Harry spotted some people around the corner putting off their cigarettes and entering back in. She let out a pent-up sigh and leaned on the rail. Tom lit a cigarette from his pocket.

“Is it always this exhausting?” She briefly glimpsed back at the party that was going on behind them.

“I don’t blame you. Even I have my days” Tom smirked and huffed out.

“God, I hope I don’t look like a cheap escort” Even with the extravagant outfit and jewelries, Harry knew she didn’t belong in their world.

Tom gave her a reproachful look and shook his head. “Do I look like a person who would bring escorts to these events?”

Tired of looking out the city lights, Harry turned around and grasped Tom’s cigarette-held hand and dragged it near her mouth. Although she wasn’t a heavy smoker, it alleviated some of her tensions.

“I wouldn’t know. You tell me” She looked up with a flirtatious smile. Sometimes it was difficult to look straight into his intense eyes but Harry didn’t look away.

Tom slowly trapped her between his body and the railing. Her sides were blocked by his arms, grabbing the rails. Tom leaned down as if he was trying to kiss but Harry leaned back and smirked. Other than the stifled sound of live jazz scores, Harry heard Tom’s soft breathing and her loud heartbeats. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating and his intense eyes were hot and heavy. Tom pressed his body up on her and Harry blushed at the feeling of his hard-on against her stomach.

“You’re turning me on with that attitude”

His husky whisper hit her hard and sent chills down her back. Hot heat pooled on her lower stomach.

“It’s a shame we’re out in public.” He chastely kissed her lips and backed off, letting her go. It scared her how much she wanted him back.

“I need a drink. Don’t follow me!” Harry exclaimed petulantly, as she made her way out the terrace. She heard him chuckle behind her before entering the room and walking straight to the bar. She asked for an extra dry martini. Never in her life have she met anyone sexier than Tom. It made her mouth dry and Harry tried to cool her naughty thoughts by chanting in her head.

“You should not be here.” Came a sudden voice beside her.

Harry turned to see a man with long hair that came down to his chin, drinking a glass of vodka. He wasn’t looking at her, but she knew he was talking to her. Harry peered at the man while answering with uncertainty. She wondered if this was new way of intimidating her.

“Uh... I was invited by Tom. Tom Riddle”

“You should not be with him.” The man left no room for argument. Harry almost snickered out loud and asked in sarcasm.

“Do I know you?” Then, Harry realized that this man was Severus, the guy she met at Catharsis. “You’re Severus, right? I never really got the chance to introduce myself to you...”

“Yes, we all know you. No need for introduction.” Said Severus, in a clipped way. Harry didn’t miss the fact that Severus said _we_ , not _I_.

Harry thought this man wasn’t as rude as he appeared. Sarcastic, nasty and strange, yes. But she didn’t really detect any malice in his tone. Harry decided to ignore him. He didn’t seem to want to appear talking to her so she turned back to the bar and drank her martini. There was no need to humor anyone who came off aggressive to her without any context. She felt him shuffle in annoyance next to her.

“You should consider my words very carefully, Miss Potter. Tom Riddle is a dangerous man. You should stay away from him.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t take advice from strangers. Especially strangers who are condescending and aggressive to me” Harry was starting to get annoyed with him. Who was he to tell her to stay away from Tom? The last time she saw him, Severus took orders from Tom.

“If you’re not a fool, you’ll heed to my advice. I’m only saying this once.” Severus gulped down the rest of the drink and got up from the bar. “You didn’t hear anything from me.” He quickly muttered, almost whispering, and walked past her.

Harry couldn’t believe this just happened. A complete stranger walked up to her and told her she shouldn’t be with Tom and that she should listen to what he said. She stared dumbly after Severus only for a few seconds and turned her attention elsewhere. He was either drunk or delusional.

Harry’s eyes searched for Tom within the crowds and easily found him with Lucius, Narcissa and couple of other people, talking business rather amicably. His smile looked inviting and charming, and Harry didn’t doubt that they all clung to every word that came out of his mouth. Bunch of kiss asses, she thought.

She observed Tom for a little while. He was a social butterfly. Nothing about Tom screamed danger. And yet, Harry wondered.

Just then, Tom looked up and met eyes with Harry, as if knowing she was staring after him all this time. She was startled but soon found her wits and sent a half-glare at him. Tom gave her a knowing smile and beckoned her over.

Harry went.

It was past midnight when they finally left the party.

Tom leaned down and kissed the top of her head while waiting for Tom’s driver to come around. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. I hope you enjoyed it”

Harry finally got a good glimpse of the extent of Tom’s capability.

“Yes, Tom. It was amazing. Thanks for bringing me to your party.” Said Harry, as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Harry felt exhausted. As soon as she got in Tom’s car, she took off her heels and laid back with her legs stretched out. Tom laughed and kissed the back of her hand, gently.

“Did you speak with anyone interesting tonight? I’m sure many tried to talk to you while I was away”

That was an understatement. She thought she made some great connections tonight. Maybe even score an internship opportunity.

“It was weird. People trying to kiss my ass just because I was your date”

“Yes, and we can’t have that now, can we?”

Harry lightly punched Tom’s arm and sent him a half-hearted glare at his lewd insinuation.

Many people tried to strike up conversation with her whenever she was alone. They were all harmless pleasantries but Harry did feel the envy and jealous from few people. She didn’t mistake the condescension and sarcasm in their words.

It reminded her of Severus. Harry debated on telling Tom or not.

“But all in all, I think my début to your posh clique went great!”

She decided against it. There was no point of telling him and she didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever problem Severus had with Tom. Maybe he just had problems with her, but that couldn’t be right. They hardly knew each other. Harry thought she ought to see him again in the future. Next time, Harry was ready to face Severus and ask him what his problem was.

Harry yawned and leaned her head against Tom’s shoulder. She was dozing off while listening to Tom’s soft breathing.

The next thing she knew, Tom was waking her up. She felt him shake her gently.

“Harry, love. We’re here. Wake up”

Harry blinked heavily and got up to look around. The car was parked in the driveway of a mansion on a street in London.

“This isn’t my home.” This also wasn’t their hotel suite.

“It’s mine. Let’s get you in before you catch a cold”

They both got out of the car and Harry dumbly gazed at the Victorian 3-story building with white bricks and multiple windows lined up. Before Tom led her inside, she heard the driver and his bodyguards saying goodnight to them. Harry didn’t know what she expected when she walked in but they were greeted with complete silence and darkness. Only when Tom walked further, the lights came on. The ceiling was high with its contemporary chandelier and there was a big staircase that led upstairs. The white pillars looked contrasting to the black flooring with dark-colored walls. Harry couldn’t see much of personal effects for decor.

Tom took her upstairs and stood in front of big double doors. He opened it and when she saw a big bed with cushy comforters, she ran and jumped on it. Harry heard him chuckle nearby. She rolled on it and sighed in delight. A good night’s sleep was what she needed. She kicked off her heels and threw her purse on the night stand.

She watched as Tom take off his tie and unbutton his shirt. Harry gazed at Tom’s exposed chest and the toned lines of his muscle.

“You know, I’m not sure what you’re playing at but I do appreciate what I’m seeing” Harry was referring to him taking her to his home for the first time. It felt like they were in a serious relationship.

Tom let out a short laugh and gazed at her indulgently. “It’s cute how you can be very slow on these things.”

Harry propped herself up with her elbows and sent him a cheeky scowl. When Tom climbed up the bed and tried to come on top of her, she stretched her leg and put her foot on his chest to block him. The slit of her dress shifted and exposed her lacy undergarment. She smirked when Tom raised his brow in question. But soon, he smirked back and smoothly rode his hands up to her leg and took off her garment. Harry blushed and watched as Tom took her leg and place kisses on her calf and inner thigh. She gasped in ticklish pleasure.

“Now, why don’t you show me how much you appreciate it?”

* * *

Harry blinked her eyes open in a start. She felt like she had a nightmare that she couldn’t remember. She sluggishly sat up and found that the other side of the bed was empty.

“Tom?”

She called out his name but received no response. She checked her phone to find that it was three in the morning. She stumbled to turn on the light beside the bed. The room was dimly lit and Harry padded across the room towards the floor-to-ceiling window in barefoot. She held up the black curtains to the side and saw that it was completely dark outside. She also noticed some other cars parked in the driveway. Did Tom have visitors at this hour?

Harry put on a navy silk robe that she found. It smelled of Tom and Harry fastened the robe to cover herself.

Tom was still nowhere to be found and Harry decided to venture out to see if Tom was still in the house. When she walked out of the bedroom, she felt the chilly air and shivered. The whole place was dark but there were few lights lit on the hallway for guidance. The sound of her barefoot slapping against the dark floor was the only thing she could hear as she wandered around.

She froze in the spot when she heard a laughter - a woman’s laughter. The sound made her hair rise - mirthful but a little manic.

She followed the laugh and reached the third floor. It was then when she heard mumbled noises of people talking. Harry quietly stalked the noise and came to a stop nearby a tall door that was slightly ajar with lights spilling out the hallway from the room.

“Ugh. It’ll be so much easier if we do it my way”

Harry heard a women’s voice. There was a coy and shrewd quality to the way she spoke. Harry froze for a second and quietly stood next to the door to listen on.

“You know why we can’t.”

Harry’s breath stopped when she heard Tom’s deep yet soft voice. She didn’t want to assume anything but inviting a woman at three in the morning didn’t sound normal. Even for business purposes.

She heard the woman give a playful snicker and sigh.

“I don’t see why not. I’m good at it so let me take care of it, Tom” The woman practically purred and Harry heard something shuffle and heels clacking against the floor. She also heard Tom’s low chuckles. Harry’s breath hitched but suppressed any sound from leaking out of her mouth.

Harry couldn’t help but tilt her head to peek inside. Through the narrow slit of the door, she barely saw a figure leaning against a desk with her back facing the door. She couldn’t see her face but the woman had curly jet black hair, pinned up with a clip. She had on a black lacy dress that did nothing to hide her curvy body. Harry spotted Tom, leisurely sitting behind the desk with one of his arm resting on the arm of a chair. She half-expected him to be topless, but he was wearing a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up carelessly. Tom inhaled his cigarette and blew out smoke instead of replying. Harry thought Tom’s eyes wandered to the door for a quick second.

“Snuffing him out wouldn’t do the trick”

Harry almost jumped when she heard a different man’s voice from inside. She quickly hid herself from the door. It was a treacherous yet satisfying feeling to know that Tom wasn’t alone with that woman. Whoever she was, Harry didn’t like her one bit. In her relief, Harry almost missed the meaning of the man’s words. At that moment, Severus’s words rang in her head.

The woman laughed loudly that sounded almost manic - the same fits of laughter she heard before. “Of course I wasn’t suggesting that, Ruddy” To Harry, it sounded lot like sarcasm.

“We have a guest here. Behave, Bella” Said Tom, admonishing the woman. At Tom’s remark, the cackle instantly stopped. It took Harry for a moment to realize that she was the guest.

“Ah, yes. Potter.” The woman spitted out her last name like she was some kind of a vermin. “When can we meet her, Tom? I’m _dying_ to see her” Her tone suggested nothing but unpleasantness with a hint of malicious sadism. She also thought it sounded like an insinuation of an inside joke. Although the hallway was void of any chilly breeze, Harry shivered.

“You’re not to touch her. She is off-limits.” There was that finality in his tone that left no rooms for argument. It sounded more sinister than protective. “No one is to touch Harry Potter.”

Harry quietly ran back to the bedroom.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of water running. She squinted her eyes and looked around to see that sunlight was brimming in between the slits of the dark curtains. She hesitantly touched the other side of the bed and found it warm. The navy robe she was wearing was nowhere to be in sight and she tried to clear up her disoriented mind. She couldn’t process what she heard last night because she couldn’t remember all. Last night felt very distant to the point where she was inclined to believe it was a dream.

“Good morning, Harry”

She looked up in a startle when she heard Tom coming out of the bathroom with a pleasant morning greeting. Tom was wearing the navy silk robe that she swore she fell asleep in. In amidst of her haziness, Harry searched for the silk robe but the only one she found was on Tom’s body. Was that all a dream? The conversation she overheard was not of normal business talk. You don’t usually talk about snuffing anyone in a business discussion. Also, the woman seemed to hate her for real. Harry tried hard to remember the names that she heard but couldn’t recall. Her mind was unusually cloudy.

Tom smoothed back his wet hair, only for it to fall on his forehead. He walked over and sat next to her with a smile. “What are you looking for?” Tom asked as he patted her morning hair that stuck out everywhere. She wanted to take a shower and inwardly applauded Tom for touching her probably oily and matted hair.

“Um… Something to wear. Is that the only robe you have?”

“Yes. I’ll have something ready for you. Why don’t you take a shower?”

Tom disappeared through another door within the room and Harry checked the time. It was 8’o clock in the morning. She got up, uncaring of her naked body, and opened up the curtain to check the driveway. The driveway was void of any cars, except Tom’s. With slight confusion and befuddlement, she entered the bathroom and took a long overdue shower. This situation felt too domestic. It wasn’t as if Harry didn’t like it - in fact, she felt herself liking this feeling.

Hot water was beating down on her and Harry tried to clear her cloudy memory. But the more she tried to remember, the more it faded away.

Harry got out of the bathroom after an unusually long shower. She wrapped herself with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. Tom was already dressed immaculately like always, and he was talking to someone out the door with a shopping bag in his hand. The room smelled of coffee and fresh bread. She spotted a small table with a tray of coffee cups, freshly baked muffin and scone and half-read news paper.

Harry sat down on the settee by the table and asked, “Do you ever not work? It’s Sunday” His three-piece suit suggested he was going in for work. Why else would he wear that on a Sunday?

“Who said I’m working?” Harry could tell that Tom was humoring her. He sat down on his chair and handed her the shopping bag.

“Your three-piece suit” said Harry with a scoff. Harry took out a long-sleeved ivory cashmere dress from the bag. She ran her palm over the soft material and thanked Tom. She didn’t comment that it wasn’t her style.

Tom poured coffee into her mug and pushed a plate of scone towards her. “In fact, I do need to work a little today. Some of my colleagues will be coming over. I can have Stan drop you off after breakfast”

“What, no playtime with me today?” Harry pretended to pout and Tom smirked at her cheek. “Come on, old man. It’s Sunday!”

Harry wondered if Tom was a workaholic. It wouldn’t surprise Harry if he was.

Tom jested without taking his eyes off the newspaper in his hand. “Only if you behave like a good girl” At that Harry flipped him off and although Tom didn’t look at her, she knew he saw it judging by his quirked up lips.

“Hey, Tom. Did someone came by here last night? I thought I heard something…”

Harry tried to sound nonchalant, as if she was asking for the weather. It felt wrong to tell him what she heard, or what she dreamt of. Tom wouldn’t appreciate the fact that she eavesdropped his conversation, dream or not.

“It was just us. What did you hear?” Tom met her inquiring eyes and answered without blinking.

Harry sipped on her hot coffee and replied meekly. “It’s nothing. Forget it”

The grandfather clock somewhere inside the mansion chimed loudly, indicating it was 9 in the morning. Harry was dressed in the cashmere dress and followed him to his office in the mansion. Looking around the mansion in the daylight certainly had its charm. Despite the dark, if not a little gothic interior, it was very luxurious and beautiful in its own way. She thought it rather matched well with Tom’s image. Dark and sinister.

His office had a tall floor to ceiling window like the bedroom. A regal oak desk with a leather office chair were placed in front of the window. There were shelves of books and cabinets against the wall and Harry idly skimmed through few books from the shelves. Most of them looked like reference books at her college library that she never read. It was interesting how some were classic books like _The Great Expectations_ and _Macbeth_.

“Well, I’m going to look around. You don’t have to come with me” After giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, Harry was about to head out to the door. Just then, Tom grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. Harry practically melted under his lips.

“By all means, go ahead” He gave her a mischievous smile before letting go. Occasional bursts like these were welcomed but often caught her in surprise. Feeling a little dazed after the kiss, Harry stumbled out of his office.

While most of the doors were locked, there were few doors that were left unlocked. So far, Harry has found a library, dining room, kitchen, pantry, lounge and bathrooms. They were all furnished rather luxuriously but they all lacked of personal touch. They looked like well furnished showrooms that nobody lives in. She also met few of the maids who worked here. Apparently, they don’t live here but come in whenever Tom needed them.

After giving herself a tour of the house, she came back to Tom’s office, only for him to be gone. Harry bypassed the guest chairs in front of the desk and sat on Tom’s leather chair. She made a face at Tom’s paperworks that had graphs and numbers within pages. How Tom manages to read these everyday was beyond Harry. Her interest quickly left them and landed on a closed folder with a small photo sticking out on top. It wasn’t her business and she should not be prying but in her curiosity, Harry plucked out the photo.

The man in the photo looked no older than late 40’s. He had long wavy hair that was graying, which came down to his shoulders. His blue eyes had dark circles like he hasn’t slept for ages. Thin bone structure stood out within his facial frame and he had a facial hair that lined up around his chin, jaw and under his nose. Other than the gauntly look about him, the man seemed like he would’ve been very handsome in his early years.

For some reason, Harry thought he looked familiar to her.

“What a pretty little house pet Tom keeps around.”

Just when she was about to take a look at his name, a sharp jeering voice from the doorway stopped her. “Didn’t _mummy_ and _daddy_ ever tell you it’s not nice to snoop?” The woman added. Harry clenched her jaws on the emphasis of her parents.

The woman was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Her black curly hair contrasted with her pale skin and she stared at her with her derisive yet amused eyes. She wore a tight pencil skirt with a very low-cut sweater that left her cleavage out in the open. Harry didn’t like the way she was looking at her, nor did she appreciate the mocking words. Somehow, she sounded a lot like the woman in her dreams…

“I guess _your_ mum and dad didn’t.” Last time she saw, this was Tom’s office and the woman was acting if she owned this place. Although it wasn’t nice for her to peek into his stuff, Harry didn’t want to hear it from her.

The woman seemed to take her snarky comment in a stride. Harry could tell she was a little agitated but hid it well. The woman gave her a sneering laugh and promptly walked into the office.

“It talks!” She exclaimed in a falsely scandalized tone. Harry matched her derisive snort and sent it right back at her while keeping herself in alert. She didn’t get up from Tom’s chair, but sat back leisurely and peered at her.

Harry only smiled sweetly and put her feet up on the desk, which seemed to tick off the newcomer even more. “It’s Miss Potter for you”

Harry almost bursted out with laughter when the woman’s eyes widened and her expression turned hilariously indignant.

“Is this a bad timing? I was told to go find you…”

Another man appeared from the opened doorway. He entered and looked back and forth between Harry and the woman, quickly reading the hostile atmosphere around her. When Harry and the man’s eyes met, they instantly recognized each other. It’s been couple of months but Harry definitely remembered that shaggy brown hair and half-crazed eyes.

“Barty?”

“Well, hello Harry! Fancy seeing you here out of all places” To Harry’s relief, Barty remembered her as well.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing… Oh, don’t tell me you’re Potter. Harry Potter?”

A small world - thought Harry. Harry didn’t know if she should feel flattered or weirded out by the way Tom’s associates knew her name. When they heard the woman scoff, Barty practically dragged her out saying that the meeting was going to start soon. She heard Barty call the woman, Bellatrix.

Before leaving Barty turned around and exclaimed, “It was nice seeing you again, Harry!”

Harry was left alone again. She was still a little surprised at the coincidence and at herself. She actually remembered a customer at her last job. And Bellatrix reminded her a lot of the woman in her dream.

Harry’s eyes strayed towards the photo on the desk. The man in the photo wasn’t looking at the camera, nor was he smiling. Harry didn’t even have to look into the folder for his name. Something was written behind the photo.

_Sirius Black_

The name didn’t ring a bell to Harry. She promptly put back the photo in the folder with disinterest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This chapter will be a little shorter than the others. I've failed at pacing the stories out for this chapter.  
> Hope you still enjoy!

The last few days were very hectic for Harry and Hermione. Their landlord suddenly sold the apartment and the new landlord was evicting everyone out for renovations. Ever since, Harry and Hermione were constantly searching for a new place to stay. So far, they haven’t gotten any luck. The new landlord gave them time until the end of December but it was already 20th of December. Christmas was right around the corner but it didn’t even feel like Christmas. There were no decorations to be seen and they hardly had time to go shopping for gifts.

“Did you get a tour of that 2 bedroom flat down the street? It didn’t look too bad on the listing” Hermione asked while browsing for other rents. Usually, Harry ended up going for a tour because Hermione had too much classes on her hand.

“Have you ever seen 5 cockroaches in one sitting? Cockroaches, Mione! I was there for only 10 minutes!” Exclaimed Harry, in disgust. Harry was going through Craigslist and saved some listings to show Hermione.

Ron and Ginny offered them to stay with them until they find a new place. Harry thought their 1 bedroom apartment couldn’t possibly fit 4 people - Ron’s room was basically a living room with partitions. Harry told Hermione that if things didn’t work out, she should stay with them. Cedric offered her to stay with him for the time being. He lived alone in a spacious place and Harry could take up the sofa bed but she didn’t want to intrude on both Cedric and Cho. Cho didn’t live with Cedric but she pretty much was there.

“Cho went back to her parents house and won’t come back till school starts.” said Cedric. He popped a can of beer and sat down next to Harry. Ron was in the kitchen, microwaving pizza rolls. “Cho said she didn’t mind either.” Harry said thanks but didn’t tell him she would. After all, walking into her friends having sex once was more than enough. Cedric peered at her laptop and shook his head.

“What? You’re the only one who hasn’t gone through Craigslist, Cedric. You privileged prick” scoffed Harry. Cedric put his hands up and commented, “I didn’t say anything”

But all in all, crashing at Cedric’s place wasn’t a terrible idea.

“How is your sugar daddy? I’m surprised he’s not helping you out” Ron called out from the kitchen.

“Fuck off, Ron.”

Harry didn’t tell Tom about her eviction. No doubt Tom will scoop her off the street like a damsel in distress. Harry has told him she’s busy with finals and can’t meet until it’s over. But finals were over and month-long winter break just started; Harry was quickly running out of excuses. She can already see him smirking and say ‘ _see? Isn’t it easier when you just let me take care of you?_ ’

It wasn’t long ago that she told him she can take care of herself and that she will get a job. Although she was able to pay off her rent with some money she had saved up, even that was depleting quickly. She had to admit, she became less desperate and lax with herself after she met Tom. She had Stan driving her everywhere when she needed, she often had dinners with Tom, and she no longer needed to buy her own things. But having him involved with her living arrangement was another thing.

“I’m sure he has an apartment or two lying around.” Cedric chimed in and Harry elbowed her friend on the side, hard. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to call few places she found.

“We’re not judging, Harry. We all want a sugar daddy or sugar mama in our life. You just lucked out, s’all.” She could tell that Ron wasn’t really joking. Hermione sent him a disapproving glare at his way.

She did feel bad for slighting Tom, unintentionally. She hasn’t heard back from Tom ever since she told him she had finals. Even so, Harry kept checking on her phone for any new messages.

“I heard Cormac McLaggen was babbling his mouth around” Cedric told them in distaste. Harry did hear about Cormac McLaggen telling everyone that she was pimping herself out at her back. She dismissed it like it was just a ridiculous rumor.

“Let him. He doesn’t have the balls to say it in my face anyways” Harry sneered. She heard Ron mutter something unintelligible.

Harry hasn’t been able to spend much time with her friends recently. It was nice to catch up with them and be around her own age. Although she loved spending time with Tom, he was hardly an ideal friend. Not to mention he always had Dolohov and Rowle around. Harry didn’t mention the little altercation she had with Bellatrix. She didn’t think it was necessary to tattletale and hide behind Tom. She thought she handled Bellatrix’s malicious attitude pretty well. Tom hadn’t mentioned anything about Bellatrix that day so she didn’t say anything either.

“Alright, dinner on me! You all look like in desperate need for pizza” said Cedric, while ordering pizza on his phone. Ron pushed his plate of pizza roll out of his way.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all groaned.

* * *

It became pretty certain that Harry was staying at Cedric’s place and Hermione at Ron’s. It had been a stressful and sleepless week and Hermione and Harry were done with the search for now. Harry hasn’t packed anything yet but she was cleaning out her room.

It was Christmas Eve and Harry still didn’t know what to get Tom. She didn’t even know if they were going to meet. It gave her an eerily odd and empty feeling whenever she checked her phone to see if Tom messaged her and found that he didn’t. To be fair, she did tell him that she was busy and had finals. Since her living arrangement was sort of decided, Harry reached out first. It was nice to know that Tom still responded to her messages. She didn’t tell him the specifics but she did tell him that she was busy trying to find a new place to move.

[Did you find a place?]

[Yeah. I’ll be staying at my friend’s house.]

She didn’t pay much attention to his unresponsiveness after her last reply. This year, her friends were doing Secret Santa and she got Neville. Buying a gift for her friend wasn’t as difficult as buying one for Tom. He was a man who had pretty much everything. She couldn’t afford any expensive gifts but wanted to give him something that was practical. She wasn’t the sentimental type anyways.

It wasn’t long after when Hermione called her to say that some strangers came by their house and took her belongings out of the apartment.

Harry rushed back to her flat and found that all her stuffs were gone. Hermione was just as confused and baffled as she was.

“What the fuck?” Harry looked around her empty room. Her furnitures were gone and even the little lighting, Ginny strung up few months ago, was gone. She had a very good idea of who was behind this.

“They just came in when I opened the door and said they were from this moving company.” Hermione explained.

Cursing under her breath she whipped out her phone and called Tom but he wasn’t picking up. Instead, she dialed Stan and had him pick her up.

To say that Harry was angry was an understatement. Although he passively mentioned about doing something like this, he has never actively done it until now. There was a reason Harry didn’t tell him and to presume that this would be appreciated, just made her feel undignified and livid.

“Good Afternoon, Miss Potter. Where would you like to go?” Stan pleasantly greeted her while opening the back door of the car. Harry stomped to the car and tersely greeted him.

“To wherever the fuck Tom Riddle is. He’s not picking up, but I’m assuming you know where he is?” She asked before getting in the car.

“Right away, Miss Potter”

In the car, Harry thought about what she should do or say - it was mostly vulgar. _Presumptuous dick_ \- thought Harry. To be honest, Harry did anticipate this sort of thing happening in the future. Tom was a willful person and Harry was very stubborn. However, she didn’t anticipate Tom doing this on his volition without even asking Harry.

By the time she arrived, she calmed down a little but was no less angry. She kicked out of the car before Stan could even get out. She looked up to the tall office tower and marched in. Harry observed that most of the people looked like they worked there and that they all had identification cards around their neck. Naturally, Harry was stopped by the security guard as soon as she walked in.

“Miss, can I help you?” The security guard asked her, blocking her way. She glanced past the security guard and spotted an area where people were getting inside the elevators.

“No, I’m good. Thanks” She ducked and ran past the security guard. She heard him chasing after her and calling her out before sliding into one of the elevator. The door closed just in time and Harry scoffed to herself, muttering that she still got it. Harry didn’t care if the people in the elevator were staring at her.

The elevator didn’t have any buttons, but a scanner. She assumed the identification card allowed access to certain floors. With no identification card, she had no choice but to get off wherever the other people were going. Maybe she should’ve asked Stan before running off. She blamed on her hot-headedness for this oversight.

Harry eventually got off on level 32. She looked around and saw that it was an office space filled with cubicles and couple of meeting rooms on the side. The atmosphere was quieter than that of the other floors she saw on her way up. Her very casual outfit was receiving a lot of unwanted attention to the point where some of the people called the security.

“There she is!”

By now, Harry thought there was no point of running away and let them catch up to her. Since Stan said Tom was in the building, she thought Tom would be notified if the security guards make a huge deal out of this. She crossed her arms at security guards’ act of intimidation. She was barely listening to them telling her that they called the authorities and will turn her over to the police.

“That won’t be necessary.”

They all turned around at that voice, including Harry. Dolohov appeared behind her and looking calm as ever, just like any other day. The security guards backed off and looked between her and Dolohov. They seemed to know who Dolohov was.

“She ran past the guards and trespassed, sir” The guards looked like they wanted to protest and they did, meekly.

“Yes, I’m aware. She’s with me. Miss Potter, please.” Dolohov dismissed the guards and addressed her, gesturing towards the hallway on the other side of the cubicles.

There was an awkward silence between her and Dolohov. She followed him down and the more deeper they walked in, the quieter and less crowded it became. Harry didn’t bother asking questions to him. Soon, they reached an open area and spotted a secretary at her desk near a big door. When the secretary nodded to him, he opened the door for her to go in and she went right in. She didn’t know what to expect when she walked in. She was so focused on debating if she should look angry or cold.

“You’ve caused quite a stir with my guards.” Tom was sitting behind his desk near the glass wall that overlooked the city. Harry momentarily couldn’t say anything when she saw him. It’s been only 2 weeks since she last saw him, but Harry did miss that handsome face. He was indulgently smiling at her but the light from the window behind his back made it more ominous than indulgent. “Hello, Harry” Tom looked delighted to see her.

Now wasn’t the time to get distracted.

“Have I ever asked for your help?” Harry sent him a scathing scowl and spoke through her teeth.

“I understand why you’re upset-“ Tom’s smile dropped a little and he spoke with that same soft-spoken manner which made Harry more angrier.

“Upset? I’m more than upset, you son of a bitch. I’m _livid_.”

Harry slowly walked up in front of Tom’s desk. Tom didn’t even look phased at her frustration and rage. He leaned back in his chair and his lips morphed into a thin line.

After a few moments of silence, Tom spoke carefully. “I see that my method came across a bit abrupt and offhanded, but I don’t see why I deserve such wrath.”

“You don’t? I told you I didn’t need your help. You deliberately ignored it and went behind my back!”

Tom let out a frustrated sigh and argued back. “You have nowhere to go right now. And do not tell me you’re staying at your friend’s house because that’s not a permanent arrangement.”

“It isn’t. I needed more time and my friend and I were perfectly fine with that arrangement.”

“You said the same thing about finding a job but you still don’t have one, unless you’ve failed to tell me that too”

That shut her up very quickly. He hit the nail on the head. She did admit it to herself that she has become less desperate for a job and found herself lazing around. However, she did not feel guilty of not being entirely honest with Tom. Sensing she didn’t have anything to say on that matter, Tom went on with a softer tone.

“Why is this so wrong? I’m not doing this out of pity. I’m doing this because I care about you.” At that, Harry hesitated to speak up. Other than her friends, she’s never met anyone who cared this much. At her troubled expression, Tom breathed out, exasperated.

“Harry, I adore you. Can’t you tell that already?”

Harry fell silent and just blinked. Tom’s hard expression thawed and he beckoned her over. She thought about not moving but went to him anyways. He gently pulled her to his laps and she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulder for leverage.

Tom was right with some of his words. She didn’t feel too comfortable with crashing at Cedric’s place until she found another apartment and she didn’t want to burden him. On the other hand, Tom had much more resources and rooms to afford. It wasn’t as if Tom was a stranger. Tom _adored_ her. It was a strange feeling - one that made her heart leap.

Moreover, Harry couldn’t deny her attraction to him even if she wanted to.

“I definitely do not like it when people go behind my back” That didn’t sound as fierce as she would’ve liked.

“Well noted”

“And… I... I’m not used to being cared for.” After mulling over for a minute, Harry confided lamely.

“I’ll make sure you do, love.” He whispered back with a ticklish remark. Harry wasn’t sure if he was jesting but she wasn’t going to ask.

Tom lightly nuzzled her neck and Harry let out soft laughter. His gentle breaths tickled her neck and Harry tried to shy away, only to be held more closely by him. Tensions left her body and she felt like melting under his touch.

“I have to say, you’re very sexy when you’re angry.”

Harry looked at him incredulously. “You like being ranted on and sweared at, huh? That should be easy. You’re very infuriating sometimes”

“You think I let others speak to me that way like you do?” Tom asked in earnest amusement. He added, “You’re the only one who speaks to me that way.”

It was thrilling to know that she was receiving special treatment from the man whose lap she was sitting on. He was everything Harry was not and yet, he chose to be with her.

In response Harry just looked away and tried to hide her awestruck expression. She slipped away from his touch and got up, awkwardly adjusting her rustled clothes.

“Right. Just know that I’m only staying until I can afford to be on my own.”

Tom didn’t reply but he inclined his head. She huffed but took that as an agreement. Before she could turn around and leave, Tom gently grabbed her wrist and gazed at her face. He circled his thumb around the inside of her wrist. The touch felt ticklish and too sensual. She fidgeted but didn’t pull out her hand. Instead, she fixed a strand of hair that fell out from his waxed hair with the other hand.

“You look like you haven’t slept.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t lying when I said I was busy.”

“Well, I hope you’re free this evening.” That sounded like a date tonight.

Tom pressed a button on his desk phone and Dolohov came in, waiting for an order by the door. She took that as a sign to leave and went to Dolohov to be escorted out. Stan was probably waiting for her in the front. Before she could walk out, she heard Tom’s soft voice call out.

“I’ll see you at home, Harry.”

* * *

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day passed by quickly. Christmas was never among her favorite holiday. The Dursleys always made a huge fuss about it, which meant Harry had to suffer at the end. She couldn’t count how many times she burned herself trying to make roast turkeys. She remembered waking up on one Christmas Day to find herself with Dursley’s old shirt - he couldn’t wear it anymore because he had gotten too fat.

She spent Christmas Eve with Tom and Christmas with her friends at Cedric’s place. It was a different experience for Harry; waking up in somebody’s arms on Christmas Day. She has gotten Tom simple cufflinks at the last minute. It wasn’t even close to the fancy ones he had on, but he seemed to like them. Tom went in for work on Christmas Day with his new cufflinks. As for her gift, he didn’t let her see it until she come back from meeting her friends. He told her that it was still in works but will be done. She didn’t know what that meant and had a feeling she didn’t really want to know.

Her Secret Santa turned out to be Ginny, in which she received a very sexy and provocative lingerie with laces and straps that did nothing to cover her private areas. Ron, Neville and Cedric’s eyes bulged out as soon as they saw Harry take it out from the box. Harry quickly shoved it back in the box and found Ginny’s sticky note that said [For you and your man], which has gotten a good laugh from her. She doubted she would wear this.

Her friends were on the fence about her moving into Tom’s house. Ginny and Cedric saw no problem with her moving in, but Hermione, Ron and Neville thought it was too early for her to move in. Ron even worried that she might not be able to move out. She dismissed their concerns, saying that she’s got it under control - He wasn’t a creep and wasn’t out to get her organs for black market.

“Hey, have you guys heard about Lavender? She’s missing” Neville asked while tending to his new giant Venus flytrap plant he received from Harry. At that Ron and Ginny whipped their heads to him. Hermione and Cedric looked at him with a question mark over her head.

Harry instantly thought of Lavender, who she met at Catharsis few weeks ago. But then again, the name wasn’t too uncommon.

“Lavender Brown? Was she kidnapped?” Asked Ginny. At Harry, Hermione and Cedric’s inquisitive faces, she explained. “Lavender used to go to school with us till secondary school”

“I don’t know. I think she hung out with the bad sort after secondary school. They think she ran away” Neville shrugged. Ron fell quieter than usual. He was fidgeting with his new chess piece.

“I hope she’s okay… Were you guys close to her?” Hermione spoke sympathetically. At her question, Ginny and Neville snickered and gazed at Ron. Ron looked like he was sending them a warning with his glare.

“We weren’t. But _Ronnikin_ was”

“For only a couple of months! Besides, she was a nightmare! I mean, she wouldn’t stop snogging- no, cross that.” Ron blurted out and scrambled to back-step when he saw Hermione’s eyes sharpen and her expression harden. Harry and Cedric laughed at Ron’s poor attempt to cover up and encouraged him to go on.

She felt herself relax and unwind with her friends. They were her first real friends other than the black street cat, who she named Burrito, at the Dursleys. Growing up with Dudley meant she has no chance of having friends. He sabotaged every relationship she had and later she learned that it was easier for her to distance herself from others. Feeling a bit gloomy, she quit thinking about them and joined her friends’ conversation.

For Christmas evening, Harry got to spend it with Tom. She wasn’t overly excited to see what he got for her. If anything, she was worried that the gift might be too overwhelming for her. Making her stay at his house with no rent was gift itself.

Turns out, Tom has given Harry a whole god-damn chamber as an _office space_ , furnished and equipped luxuriously and a _closet_ filled with clothes and accessories. The walk-in closet was attached to Tom’s room and the office was located on the 2nd floor of the mansion.

“Tom. This is too much. I only need a small room to fit in my stuff. Please tell me these were already here” Harry stood in the doorway of the office in a stupor. Although her other stuffs were no where to be found, she did see her laptop next to the new desktop on the desk and her books and notes neatly stacked on the shelves. She almost did a double take on the closet. Did Tom think she would be living here forever?

Harry complained that it was too much and to at least return the clothes. Tom only shrugged and told her it was her’s to deal with. No longer wanting to argue further, Harry played along.

“Where would I sleep?” She asked dumbly.

“With me, of course.” Tom replied with an expression that told her it was obvious. She should’ve known when he gave her a whole closet attached to his room.

“Right. What if I don’t want to see your face?”

“How could you not? I thought you liked my face” Tom replied with a cocky tone. She was right - Tom was very infuriating.

At the end, Harry did wear her Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hasn't taken off to the darker side yet but I'm planning it ahead slowly but surely!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and feedbacks! I’ll try my best to answer any questions you guys had throughout the upcoming chapters! Until then, please enjoy!

“Good morning, Miss Potter. It’s half past 8 in the morning.”

The curtains were drawn and morning light spilled into the room. Harry squinted her eyes when the sunlight hit directly on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her limbs before rising up. One of the maids, Abigail, was setting up her breakfast on the table across the room. Harry has gotten comfortable around Abigail. Although there were few other maids in the mansion, Abigail was the only one who talked to her and came into the room when she was around. She was a sweet woman, close to being middle-aged, and scarily competent at her job.

Harry unconsciously touched the other side of the bed to find it cold. Tom must’ve left early for work. She sluggishly got off the bed and slipped on a silk robe to cover herself. She sat down on the table and greeted Abigail like always. Abigail poured her a cup of fresh hot coffee with a sugar cube, just like how Harry liked it. 

“You really don’t have to do this, Abby. I’ll come down to the kitchen when I’m hungry”

“Which is never. Please help yourself before it gets cold, Miss” Abigail replied with a smile and went over to make the bed. 

Harry sighed, giving up with arguing, and picked on her freshly made breakfast. It’s already been a month since she moved in. For the past five months, Harry felt like she was living at a 5-star hotel with room service and housekeeping 24/7. If needed, all three meals were served by the finest chef Harry has ever seen, rooms were spotlessly cleaned everyday, and her every requests and needs were fulfilled. It felt odd and strange at first, to the point where it made her uncomfortable. But days went by and when those days turned into weeks, she slowly became accustomed to them. Tom once mentioned that it’ll grow on her and she reluctantly agreed now.

She idly browsed around on her phone while replying to unseen texts from her friends. This was one of the most peaceful time she has had in her life. She didn’t need to struggle for food and a roof over her head nor did she feel like shit after a crazy night with alcohol to forget whatever shitty thing that was going on in her life. Tom wasn’t joking when he said he’ll take care of her.

However, mornings without Tom were always boring and lonely.

Harry took a shower and sat down in front of her vanity to brush her long hair. Then, Abigail knocked on the door and came in to take away the breakfast tray. She spotted Harry in front of the vanity and took the brush from her. She proceeded to help her brush her long tangled hair. Harry thought about cutting her hair short but thought better of it when she remembered that Tom liked it long.

Before she knew it, Abigail had styled her hair neatly into a half up bun. She was a woman with many talents and styling her unruly hair was one of them. It was a task even Ginny gave up. 

Thanks to Abigail, Harry was able to utilize her closet better than she would’ve done by herself. She tended to wear what she owned for comfort but lately, she started to take interest in wearing something nicer. Tom always looked impeccable and she felt a little out of place whenever she saw herself next to Tom.

After getting dressed up by Abby, and feeling like a doll, she was ready to head out. Harry looked at herself in the mirror and could hardly recognize the girl she knew few months ago. She was wrapped up in expensive clothes and luxury goods. She put on few pounds from getting fed regularly and there was a healthy glow to her skin. Her green eyes were the only thing same about her. 

Harry was walking out of the mansion, until she met Severus Snape. He was by himself and when he saw her, he barely acknowledged her. It didn’t surprise her to see strangers at the mansion. After all, it was Tom’s house. He tend to hold meetings in the house every week, always with the same members. Snape, Barty and Bellatrix were always among the group of Tom’s little meetings. After that day, Bellatrix didn’t provoke her but she could tell that she didn’t forget - her glare towards her was very scathing and menacing. 

Harry was about to walk past him until she changed her mind. “Why do you hate me so much? We barely know each other”

At her blunt accusation, Snape seemed to reel back a little before answering with the same monotone drawl. “I don’t hate you, Miss Potter. I think nothing of you”

“Lies. You obviously have something against me and I’d like to know why”

Harry almost grated her teeth when Snape promptly ignored her. She was about to go after him until he slightly turned his body and murmured something low that only Harry could hear.

“Do keep your ears and eyes open wide here. The advice I gave you at the gala still stands.” With a dramatic swoop of a turn, Snape walked away from her, his long coat bellowing behind him. 

Feeling perplexed and frustrated than ever before, Harry stared at Snape’s retreating back. Harry huffed and was about to follow him for more explanation until she heard someone call her. 

“Harry, darling”

She quickly turned and saw Tom on the foyer. Her mood instantly brightened as she practically ran into his arms. 

“What brings you home so early?” She beamed at him when he wrapped his arms around her and crookedly smiled down at her. 

“I was hoping I could catch you for a brief moment before you left.”

“Well, you’re in luck! I was just about to head out”

“Yes, I saw Stan waiting for you outside”

Then she remembered that she had to go to class. It was the first day of school and Harry didn’t want to be late. She glimpsed at the watch on her wrist and sighed when she realized she had to leave now. “I have to go before I’m late”, Harry reluctantly detached herself from him and was about to make her way out the door. 

“Haven’t you forgotten something?” He asked. Tom merely smirked at Harry’s confusion and leaned slightly forward.

Harry mirthfully laughed in understanding and walked over to him again to lay a kiss on his cheek.

“Have a nice day at work, Tom”

Blissfully domestic, Harry thought to herself.

* * *

First day was as eventful as it could go. Unlike last semester, Harry didn’t have any class with her friends. Walking into a lecture hall with no one to save her seats was new. There were couple of faces she knew from before but that was all. By lunch time, she was starting to miss her friends a lot. It wasn’t as if she didn’t see them over the break but having to go to class without them felt daunting. As soon as she saw one of her friends, she ran towards her for a hug. 

“Whoa, Harry! I guess you missed me that much?” Hermione patter her back and laughed. 

“Ugh, Mione! You have no idea!”

Soon, Ron, Cedric, Neville and Ginny joined them for lunch. Although they couldn’t take the same classes, they were able to schedule for lunch at the same time. But as time went by and the busier they got, having the same lunch period was becoming harder.

“I’m thinking of dropping out of stat for internship.” Cedric casually started the conversation while eating his sandwich. The reminder of internship rang a bell in Harry’s head. Harry ought to look for one as well.

“Why can’t you do both?” 

“We’re not all super nerds like you, Hermione” Ginny light-heartedly jested and Ron and Harry snickered in agreement.

Harry fell quiet when they started talking about something that Harry wasn’t part of. Although Harry did see her friends over the break, she wasn’t constantly there with them - her friends lived within close vicinity of each other. They tried to keep Harry in the loops but only for so much. The littlest things went over their heads, unnoticed by anyone except Harry. She knew it couldn’t be helped but nonetheless, it made her feel a little left out. 

“Did you tell Harry?” In the midst of their conversation, she heard her name being called.

“Tell me what?” Harry asked.

Hermione looked a little hesitant before she spoke. “Well, Ron and Ginny’s apartment... I wasn’t really supposed to move in to their flat without telling the landlord. But she found out anyways and we thought we were all going to get kicked out” Hermione was rambling and fidgeting her hands as Harry looked at her in puzzlement.

“Oh, but the landlord offered us to move up to the 3 bedroom upstairs! And it’s really good deal-“

“Hermione’s worried because she was supposed to find an apartment with you” Ginny butted in and helped out. It was true that Harry wanted to move back in with Hermione but at the same time, she didn’t think she was ready to move out of Tom’s. 

“Are you kidding? You guys would be stupid not to take the deal.” At Harry’s response, Hermione seemed to visibly relax. Harry was happy for them. 3 bedroom meant that Ron would actually have a room to stay in and that Hermione didn’t have to look for apartments on top of what she had on her plate. To be frank, Harry wasn’t even trying to look for an apartment at this point. It worked out for all of them. “Do you guys personally know the landlord? What made them offer it?”  


“I don’t know. I mean, she was a nice lady to begin with but she said that the guys upstairs just moved out without any weeks notice. So I guess she gets to keep the deposit fee.” Ron shrugged his shoulders. Luck seemed to be on their side. 

“Hence why she gave us a really good monthly rate.” 

Harry laughed along to her friends’ jokes and stories that she’s missed out. She ought not to complain - it was her choice to remain at Tom’s place, after all.

The rest of her day went as she imagined. She was gathering her stuff at the end of her last class when some guy passed by her, dropping a folded piece of paper next to her. She looked up to see who it was but she was only able to see the guy’s hooded back as he swiftly walked out of the lecture hall. She opened up the note clearly meant for her.

[ _Harry. I have information on your parents, James and Lily Potter. Please meet me at Bleek St. Pub @ 4PM. -Sirius Black_ ]

Harry froze then made a face when she read that note. A complete stranger telling her to meet her at a bar, through a note out of all things? But he wasn’t a complete stranger. He knew her  parents \- and Harry hasn’t told anyone about her parents’ names.

_ Sirius Black _

She remembered that name from the picture she found at Tom’s office. She suddenly shivered at the cold feeling that washed her down. How could this person know about her and her parents? Who was this guy? Why did Tom have his photo? Her mind was reeling but there wasn’t any explanation to this.

Bleek St. Pub was a decent place for a drink and a hangout - it wasn’t overly crowded nor popular as the other trendy bars. Harry rationalized that if he tried to pull something, she would scream on top of her lungs and get help right away. Although she absolutely did not know who this was, she had a feeling she had to see him. Her instincts were never really accurate but she followed through them anyways. The pub was right around the corner from the school and it only took her couple of minutes to walk there. Harry hesitated a little before entering.

She looked around for any signs that might tell that someone was waiting for her, but found none. Harry walked around the pub to stealthily scan people’s faces. She sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of beer. Might as well get a drink while she was there.

It was 4:05 PM and she was beginning to think that she was just being crazy.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come”

Just then, a man sat down one seat away from her. The man had a baseball cap on, but she was able to see his features at this distance. The man looked worn out and tired with dark circles beneath his blue eyes. He had an untamed mustache that has yet to be trimmed, and ragged wavy hair that came down to his shoulders. This was Sirius Black.

“Who are you? How do you know my parents?” Harry asked in barely concealed suspicion and wariness.

“I’m Sirius Black. James and Lily were my friends. My best friends, actually. The last time I’ve seen you, was when you were a baby.” He answered quickly, as if he was running out of time. The way he spoke about her parents was strange - no one else spoke about them in a way so fond yet sorrowful. The Dursley’s made it clear that they did not like her parents.

“Please look forward and pretend you’re not talking to me. I’m being followed and so are you” He whispered in a hushed tone while looking away from her. Harry frowned in confusion but did as she was told.

“Followed? By who?” She asked.  


“I hope you won’t make me say that name. You already know”

_ Tom? _

It was almost too quick for her to think of that name, despite not knowing what he was talking about. Her mind was spinning and he tried to understand what he was implying. She looked around to see if anyone was observing them but found nothing. 

“I can’t talk for long here. I know you still don’t trust me and don’t know who I am, but…” He drifted off and pulled something out of his jacket and discreetly slid it between their seats.

Harry cautiously reached out and took it in her hands, gasping when she saw James and Lily Potter smiling. It was a photograph of her parents and judging by their looks, it was before they had her. Harry stared at the photograph, finding pieces and bits of similarities that she inherited from them. The first and last time she saw how they looked like was when she accidentally discovered Aunt Petunia’s album when she was cleaning the house upside down. 

“I have to go. I’ve stayed for too long,” Sirius abruptly stood from his seat and Harry tried not to look at him as he faced her. But instead of leaving, Sirius lingered a little too long and Harry couldn’t help but meet his eyes. There was a pained glint in his eyes. “God, you have Lily’s eyes… and James’ hair.” He whispered low, as if he was talking to himself and couldn’t help but say them. He seemed to reach out to her but soon stopped himself then turned to leave. 

“I hope I could see you again, Harry. Please stay safe and be careful” He sounded genuinely concerned. 

Harry watched as Sirius Black disappear within the crowds. She didn’t know what to think of him. Despite giving her the photograph, Sirius Black was someone she definitely could not trust. Harry held tightly to the photograph and stared obsessively at it. She did have her mother’s green eyes and her father’s untamable jet black hair. She almost missed the scribble behind the photograph, left by Sirius Black, no doubt.

_ 02/05 _

_ 12 Grimmauld Place _

_ 6PM _

_ Please come discreetly _

* * *

The encounter with Sirius Black didn’t leave her mind for the whole week. It surprised her that she didn’t tell anyone about it, even to her friends. The photograph was tucked away somewhere secure and safe in her standard and she looked at it every day. She didn’t know if she should go see Sirius again. February 5th was nearing and she still wasn’t able to decide. It was clear that he had information on her parents and Harry yearned to go but her self-preservation was in the way. The chance that he could be a dangerous person never left her. Why would he be followed and act as if he was being chased? Also, was it true that she was being followed as well? By Tom? The more she thought on it, the more ridiculous it became. Why would Tom have someone follow her? He would already know her whereabouts through Stan, anyways. There was no reason for him to have her watched. 

So far, two men have warned her against Tom. Not one, but _two_.

Harry tried to go in to Tom’s study to look for his file when he wasn’t at home, but found it always locked. She asked Abby about his study and how they cleaned it, but she replied that none of them were allowed to go in there. It was funny since Harry went in and snooped around with ease couple of weeks ago. 

This all could’ve been avoided if she’d only tell Tom about it. But the fact that she wasn’t sure about it, made her hesitant. An inkling that she shouldn’t tell him, lurked inside her head. 

“Is something bothering you?” Tom asked over dinner. For the past week, she was being unusually quiet and Tom must’ve noticed something was amiss. This was her chance to tell him and get it over with.

“I… No. Why would you think that? Unless you’re referring to the massive amount of assignments and projects I have to do.” She inwardly berated herself for being so dishonest. Tom was being nothing but nice to her, and it felt wrong to deceive him like this.

Tom chuckled at her frustration and seemed to sympathize with her. “That I cannot help you with. Unless you’re willing to cheat”

“Uh-huh. Now I get how you graduated as a valedictorian” There was a diploma framed and hung on the wall of his study, clearly stating him as the class valedictorian. She asked if he had any photos or videos of him during college years when she saw the diploma. He told her they were stored away in his family home and that someday, he’d take her there. Harry was surprised he still had them.

Dinner was superb as always, but Harry’s plate was barely touched. She hasn’t been able to eat much lately and if Tom noticed it, he didn’t say anything. 

“Harry, love. Would you like to go out for a stroll? It’s lovely outside tonight” Tom asked when they were in the room.

Harry loved going out for a nightly stroll with Tom. It was one of those romantic gestures Tom made. The neighborhood was perfectly safe and though they were always accompanied by Rowle and Dolohov, they kept their distance behind them.

She smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. A fresh air was what she needed to clear her thoughts. She was putting on a coat when someone knocked on their door and came in. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, sir, but the Carrows are here to see you. They said it’s important.” Rowle said, by the door. Harry’s mood instantly deflated once she heard he had to go back to work. Tom thanked and dismissed Rowle.

Even before Tom had to say anything to her, Harry took off her coat and sat down on the settee. “It’s fine. Whatever. I was feeling a little tired, anyways”

“This won’t take too long. I promise we’ll go once I’m done.” Tom came over to Harry and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. 

Times like this made her wonder how could anyone think he’s dangerous. He was nothing but doting and sweet with her, and Harry loved being doted on. It was a feeling that she’s never experienced from others. She didn’t think she could live without it now.

Couple of minutes passed and Harry got up and exited out the bedroom. She reached in front of Tom’s study and knocked, just in case. When she didn’t hear anything from the other side, she carefully turned the knob and found it unlocked. Once she was in his study, time felt like an essence. She didn’t want him to find her snooping and she knew she shouldn’t be doing this. But she wanted answers and she had to make sure Sirius Black wasn’t lying. If Tom had him followed, there must be a reason for it.

She searched his desk, making sure not to misplace anything. When it was clear that the file she was looking for wasn’t on his desk, she started going through his drawers. She found some packs of cigarettes with zippo lighters, and stationeries in one of the drawers and proceeded to open another one.

She froze when she found a revolver, innocently laying inside of his drawer, with extra bullets on the side. The room suddenly felt cold and Harry almost shivered at the cold dread, creeping up. She told herself she wasn’t imagining what she was seeing. The revolver was real. Tom had a  _gun_ , in his drawer.

There was a sharp rap on the door. Harry looked up with a startled expression that quickly morphed into something of a disbelief when she saw Tom. He was leaning against the door frame with a file in his hand. He didn’t look angry. In fact, his expression was void of any emotions which made it more terrifying. Harry’s heart has been pounding ever since she found the revolver and now, she couldn’t even feel it. Her body didn’t move as Tom gazed at her impassively.   
  


_ “Looking for this?” _


	7. Chapter 7

Harry froze in the spot, shell-shocked. Tom was waving a file, asking her if she was looking for it. She didn't even say what she was looking for and that he knew, made her hair rise.

Suddenly, the room felt colder and darker with Tom’s presence. Harry couldn’t decipher his expression. But she knew she looked like a deer caught in the spotlight. Getting caught red-handed wasn’t in her plan. She quickly tried to school her expression and stared back at him.

“What?” Harry tried to play dumb but Tom gave her a knowing look.

“Let’s skip the act, shall we? No need to lie, Harry.” Tom said, casually. He seemed far too calm and Harry swallowed hard. “I just met my men at Scotland Yard. They came to me with something very interesting. I think you’d want to know as well."

Tom walked into the study, but in Harry’s eyes, it looked like he was stalking his prey. She breathed out to release some of her tensions. The only thing that blocked Tom from her was the desk. He continued without waiting for her response.

“Sirius Black. You remember him, don’t you? You’ve met him not long ago.”

Harry’s pinched expression resembled something of distaste. She has doubted that Tom would have her followed, but he was admitting to it just now.

“Did you have people follow me? No, I already know you did. Since when? Why?” She asked in anger. She tried not to flinch when Tom’s eyes hardened in slight rage.

He put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, “Your _godfather_ is a wanted criminal.”

Despite the anger in his eyes, his tone was ever so calm, albeit a bit forceful.

Harry swallowed whatever accusation she wanted to throw at him.

“My godfather?” She asked in confusion. Him being a wanted criminal was one thing, but her godfather? No one told her she had one and she grew up knowing she had no relations other than the Dursleys.

“Yes. Has he not told you? I reckon he would’ve told you when you met him.” Tom straightened his posture and assessed her response. She wasn’t looking at him, so he grabbed her attention back. “Why didn’t you tell me, Harry?” He asked softly. Harry looked up dumbly and frowned.

She thought he had the audacity to ask her why she hid things from him when he did the same thing. Tom didn’t look like he was denying what she accused him of. if anything, he acted as if it was the obvious thing to do.

“No, why didn’t _you_ tell me? That... that I had a godfather. That he would want to see me, for whatever reason. That he’s alive!” Harry cried out in frustration.

“You’d think I would’ve known that he was your godfather all along? The information of his god-child was not crucial. Until now.”

Harry turned around and looked out the window for a good minute. She needed to catch her thoughts instead of getting angry and frustrated at him. They weren’t getting anywhere and her questions were yet to be answered.

Tom waited for her patiently as she calmed down. She turned back and faced him.

“What did you mean by wanted criminal? That day, he told me he was being followed.” More like, we.

“Do you know what kind of crimes he has committed over the years?” Tom sighed and slowly walked around the desk, to get closer to Harry. Her body involuntarily tensed up.

“Trespassing, property damage, theft, arson-“ He listed them as he deliberately took his steps towards her. He stopped when he stood in front of her and looked down. Harry had to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. Her eyes hardened with defiance and slight anger. But the anger was fading into something alike to disappointment when she heard the list. She prepared herself for the worst.

“Murder, Harry. He’s wanted for manslaughter and you think I’d just sit around, do nothing when I knew he would want to see you?” Tom took her chin in his hand when Harry looked away, forcing her to look back at him. His tone softened by margin but his eyes were as deep and unforgiving as the sea waves in a storm.

“But why now? What does he want with me?”

Harry managed to break away from his hold, and rhetorically questioned him in frustration. She walked over to the book shelves and leaned her back against it. Why couldn’t he come see her when she was little? Where was he when she needed him the most? Why did he commit those crimes? Killed someone? What for? He didn’t seem… bad. He sounded so genuine and caring when he met her. Was that all a ploy? Was he trying to get under Tom’s skin by reaching her out?

“You know as much as I do when it comes to his actions”

“There must be a reason he’s suddenly after me. Why is he of concern to you? Don’t tell me it’s just because of me. You knew him before me.” She said in conviction. Harry was many things but stupid wasn’t one. She read the unspoken fine lines between Tom’s words. Tom looked at her, almost impressed, before answering.

“Yes, I knew him before I did with you. He’s not exactly subtle when he steals and sets fire to my businesses. He’s already caused millions in damages.” Despite the severity of the damages, Tom sounded like her was speaking about a pest, and not a real threat. He sat down on his chair, exasperated.

“Why did he do that?”

“It’s in his belief that I’m the root of all evil in this country and should be stopped. That I have too much power over certain things.” Tom scoffed and seemed like he has been dismissing that notion as a ridiculous rumor.

But Tom was just a business man, wasn’t he? He wasn’t the typical local business man, but what Tom do for living didn’t seem evil. Unless there was something he wasn’t telling her. Harry didn’t voice out her thoughts, but merely nodded in understanding. Tom certainly seemed to have a lot of power over many people, not to mention his infinite source of money. It became harder for her to believe that Tom didn’t have anything to do with corruption. If he personally knew people from Scotland Yard, he would most definitely have influence over the Parliament too, she thought. Both Severus Snape and Sirius Black warned her about how dangerous he was.

Her train of thoughts was straying to a darker area where she wasn’t ready to delve into.

“Don’t put me into this situation, Harry. As much as you hate people going behind your back, I detest it as well.” Tom sighed and carelessly tossed the file on the desk. He noticed her line of sight and added, “You can take a look if you want."

Harry hesitated and almost reached out for the file, before stopping herself. “No, I’m good.”

She didn’t want to be any more disappointed than she already was. Besides, Tom had a point. But it didn’t deter her from wanting to dig deeper. Maybe at a later time.

When she saw Tom notice the opened drawer to his gun, it reminded her to stay alert.

“Tom. Why do you have a gun in your drawer?” She asked.

“It used to be my father’s. It’s an old antique and quite remarkable for its age.” Tom answered and smiled at her, as if showing her there is nothing to worry about. The tension and the hardened look from before were gone.

Harry blinked at the mention of his father. Tom wasn’t the sentimental type, and yet he kept away a keepsake from his father.

He tapped his laps with the revolver and beckoned her over. “Come here, love. Let me show you.”

Harry eyed Tom a little doubtfully before sighing, and sauntered towards him. He pulled her to his lap and Harry took her seat rather comfortably, her back against his chest.

“Give me your hand.” Tom gently guided her hand to grip the revolver and led her thumb to push the cylinder latch, which revealed empty chambers for bullets. He gave her some bullets and Harry stared at them before looking back at him with puzzled expression.

Tom softly laughed and urged her on. “Go on. Insert the rounds. Pointed ends first. Leave this chamber empty for safety precaution.”

With caution, Harry inserted the bullets to each empty slots while Tom supervised. He let out a satisfied hum when Harry did as she was told. He pushed back the cylinder back in its place and had Harry grip the gun with both of her hands. His hand was covering one of her right hand to guide her properly.

“You see how the cylinder is not rotating? That means it’s locked. Now, point it towards the door.” Harry listened to his voice in a daze, before looking up in surprise.  


“Wait, are we shooting it?” She asked in alarm.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry. Straighten your arm. That’s it.”

Harry’s anxiety started to bubble up as he cocked the hammer of the gun using his thumb. Tom’s face was right next to hers and she could feel his soft breaths, tickling her ears. He then guided her forefinger to the trigger and she let out a very low whimper. She has never shot a gun and thought she would never have to. Why Tom was teaching her this, she didn’t know. Perhaps she should’ve stopped him but his warmth and gentle yet deep baritone whisper engulfed her.

“My father used to take me to hunting with him when I was young. I was only 7 when I touched a rifle for the first time.” In amidst of him fixing her posture, he whispered. “Guess what I caught for my first kill?”

Harry baited her breath and waited for him to answer. She realized he never really talked about his family nor about his childhood. This sounded very intimate and secretive and Harry yearned to hear more. Tom was uncharacteristically talkative today, especially about his father. The revolver must’ve triggered some little memories he had with him.

“A doe. A very pretty doe with beautiful eyes and fair coat. Much like you, darling.”

She flinched with a start when he pulled the trigger without any warning. But the revolver didn’t fire out and the door didn’t get a bullet hole.

She heard Tom chuckle behind her as he pulled out the gun from her hand. In a swift motion, he pointed the muzzle to the ceiling and popped out the cylinder, unloading it in seconds. Unused rounds fell on the floor with resounding clinks and Harry came out of her stupor.

“That, my dear, is how to use a revolver.”

He placed a chaste kiss on her neck before putting away the gun back in his drawer. She felt cross and, at the same time, awed by Tom’s demonstration. He handled the revolver with such ease and Harry wondered if he still went hunting.

"I never asked." She glared at him, almost pouting.

“I just wanted to humor you. You had the funniest look on your face when I pulled the trigger.”

“You asshole. I’m going to bed.” She wanted to slap off Tom’s hand from her thigh. But before she did that, Tom picked her up in a bridal style with an impressive swoop and proceeded to exit the study.

“Yes, we are.”

It was only when she laid in bed, she realized how distracted she got from the thought of her criminal godfather. She tried to rationalize that he hasn’t been there for her over the past decade, so he wasn’t her godfather anymore. But for some reason, it was difficult for her to let go of him. There were so many unanswered questions and she couldn’t even grasp what to ask.

“You’ll let me know if he tries to see you again, will you?” Tom asked, softly. Logically, it was the most obvious thing to do. The crimes he committed told her that he was a very dangerous man.

“Yea. I will.”

She couldn’t tell if she was lying to him or herself.

* * *

That one week passed by very quickly and before she knew it, February 5th came and went. At the end, Harry didn’t go see her _godfather_. Logically, she shouldn’t have anyways. Though she was curious, she didn’t want to risk her life nor Tom’s. According to Tom, Sirius Black has a serious vendetta against him and that he would try to get to him in any means possible. How they got to that point, was still a mystery. Swamped with her own projects and assignments from uni, she couldn’t dig into it. When she asked Tom for more detail, he told her that there were failed business deals between them, long time ago.

It was a typical Friday when Harry and all her friends started to feel a bit stir-crazed after long weeks of studying. Without having to skip classes for part-time jobs and drunken nights at parties, she had lots of time on her hand to study and her grades were soaring high. Her new study at home proved it’s worth.

It was only matter of time when Ginny decided she’s had it enough and needed to go dancing at a club. Harry, of course, was willing to join and so followed Ron, Cedric, Cho, Neville, and finally Hermione. It was unusual for all of them to hang out at a club.

“But don’t you think the tickets are already sold out for tonight?” Hermione asked.

“Alright, this is where I come in handy. I can finally prove my worth to you guys.” Harry grinned and got up with a dramatic stretch. Her friends gave her a knowing look. They probably thought of Tom and they weren’t wrong.

Harry didn’t tell her friends that Tom owned Morsmordre. He wasn’t the CEO of it, but the CEO worked for him and she guessed that made him the board. But she didn’t explain any of that. It felt like an information that’s not privy to outsiders and though she wanted to spill it out, she didn’t think she should.

Ron scoffed and spoke, “You’re already worthy to us, Harry. Question is, is _he_?”

“Are we talking about Harry’s millionaire boyfriend?” Cho asked, rhetorically. Harry hasn’t had much time to hang out with Cho, but she knew Cho was a nice girl. The few times she hung out with her were great and Cedric seemed to like her a lot.

It was nearing 11’o clock when they finally arrived at Morsmordre after a quick pregame at Ron’s place. Harry knew that a free-pass was just a quick phone call away. By now, she was used to having things done for her without asking, so she didn’t exactly know how to ask. Should she say, ’T _om, my friends and I want to go to your club_ ’ or ‘ _Tom, I’m at Morsmordre and there’s no tickets left for tonight_’. Both sounded terribly bratty and Harry hated it.

Then, she remembered that she had Tom’s fancy business card. He gave it to her couple of weeks ago, saying that it could be a golden ticket if used in the right place. Harry just put it away in her wallet and forgot about it, until now. She looked at the card with his full name on one side and a symbol engraved on the back side of it. The symbol, that was made of triangle, circle and line, was the same symbol she saw at Catharsis. It was a simple black card with nothing other than his name and a symbol and Harry wondered if this could even serve as a ‘business card’.

Despite the lack of titles in that card, Harry knew it would work at Morsmordre.

She bypassed the queue and went straight towards the bouncers. Her friends were gathered nearby, watching her with anticipation. Harry grinned at them and mouthed ‘watch this’ before turning to the bouncer who looked down at her with an unimpressed look.

“Hey, you can’t cut off the line. Go back.” One of the big bouncer told her, waving her off.

“Oh, but I think this could help.”

Harry handed him Tom’s business card and the bouncer looked like he was about to tell her off again before stopping himself. He gave Harry a skeptical look after looking at the card and back at her again.

“What’s your name?” He gruffly asked.

“Harry Potter.”

Still eyeing Harry with suspicion, he murmured something into the security earpiece. While waiting, she glanced back at her friends and gave them two big thumbs-up.

“Alright. Someone will be down here shortly. Please wait here.”

Golden ticket, indeed.

He moved aside for Harry to go in and wait in a separate area. She quickly waved at her friends to come and gave the bouncer a wink.

“Don’t think this impressed me. I could have had a promoter let us in” Despite the attitude, Ginny’s tone was light and amused. Harry rolled her eyes and checked her phone to see if there was any text or call from Tom. Surely, he would’ve been notified that she was at his club by now.

Soon a bald man with a dapper suit came down to greet them. He didn’t look like a regular employee at the club. Despite never met, he instantly recognized Harry and shook her hand with his perspiring one. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Miss Potter, it’s a pleasure. I’m the manager of Morsmordre, Quirinus Quirrell. If you and your friends would follow me, please.”

She thought he was a nervous man with unusual names, perspiring constantly and speaking rather bit fast than normal. Tom seemed to have a knack for hiring people with unusual names and characteristics. She noticed he brought two security guards with him in tow.

They were escorted inside the club with silver bracelets on. Whether the silver was real or not, Harry couldn’t tell.

Quirinus Quirrell laughed a little nervously before speaking. “Had I known you’d visit us in advance, I would’ve accommodated you and your friends more promptly. I apologize.”

Harry waved off the apology and expressed her gratitude for escorting them in. He led them to a big table at the center, right above the DJ booth where they can see people below, with bottles of drinks and shots already set up very nicely. They even had barricades set up around the table with two other guards standing on each ends.

Her friends looked hyped at the VIP treatment and rapidly took place at the table, inspecting the bottles.

“Please let one of them know if you need anything else, Miss Potter” Quirrell gestured toward the guards and added, “I hope you and your friends enjoy your time here at Morsmordre.” He quickly left even before Harry could say thanks. Shrugging at his nervous antics, she joined her friends who were already pouring shots.

“Harry, he passes. He’s worthy!” Ginny exclaimed while handing her a shot glass with a piece of lime.

“To Harry’s worthy boyfriend!” Cedric raised his shot glass and cheered. Sometimes, her friends were very dramatic. Harry laughed along and took a shot and felt it sliding down her throat with a burning sensation. It’s been awhile since she had shots like that and Harry realized just how much she missed doing this with her friends. Ron called for another shot.

Thanks to Tom, Harry was having an experience of a lifetime with her friends. Maybe she ought to thank him at least through text.

As if on cue, her phone buzzed with a new text alert from Tom.

[Here I was, actually thinking you were out late studying with your friends.]

She smirked at Tom’s text, dripping with sarcasm. She typed her reply.

[FYI, we _were_ studying. And your golden ticket came in handy. You don’t mind, do you?]

[It’s a dangerous time to be out these days. But you’ve always had a penchant for doing what you please.]

Tom was right. She could hear him sigh through the texts and she giggled. Even on texts, Tom sounded so proper and mature. The shots were already working their way in her bloodstream, making her feel light.

[Thanks, old man]

She didn’t think he would appreciate the last word, but she sent it anyways.

“C’mon, Harry! We’re not here to sit around with our phones!”

Ginny pulled her to the dance stage below and Harry abandoned her phone at the seat and went dancing.

Harry felt alive with the ear-blasting music and mesmerizing lights. She used to go to parties like this very often before she moved with Tom and she realized why she went often. With Tom, none of her previous problems were real and there weren't anything for her to drink and forget. 

In amidst of dancing and enjoying herself, she spotted two guards facing her from the corner of the stage. She thought it was odd because guards usually don’t come down to the stage with their guests. Maybe it was a coincidence that they were there. She ought to drink more if she was thinking too much like this.

She went back upstairs to find Cedric and Cho making out on the booth and Hermione, Ron and Neville playing a drinking game.

“Get a room, will you? There’s a nice hotel room right above!”

Harry exclaimed and Cedric and Cho finally broke off. Cho at least had the decency to loom a bit abashed. Cedric gave her a shit-eating grin and retorted.

“Yeah, you would know all about that, wouldn’t you Harry?”

She poured herself a vodka and flipped him off with a big smile.

She looked around to see that the guards were in their spots as she left them. It must’ve been a coincidence.

Then, they heard a commotion near by. Despite the ear-splitting music, they saw the employees running and moving about while black-clad guards gathered at one point.

All hell broke loose when they heard gun shots.

“Get down! Get down!”

One of the guards took her by the arm and pulled her down to the floor while covering her with his body. Harry heard screams, glasses breaking, furnitures toppling over, and just loud noises everywhere. She came out of her initial shock and looked around and saw her friends huddled together under the table with panicked expressions.

More gun shots rang out in the club and the screams intensified. Everyone was trying to get out, trampling over one another, while Harry and her friends remained under the table with guards trying to protect them.

“This way! Keep your heads down and do not stray!”

The guard yelled at them through the chaotic noise. He took Harry by the shoulder and guarded her. She saw Hermione and Cho sobbing and frightened while the guys looked terrified out of their wits. It was only then when she realized Ginny wasn’t with them.

“Wait, where’s Ginny?! Has anyone seen Ginny? We have to go get her!”

Harry frantically looked around to see if she could see Ginny but she was nowhere to be found. Ron looked like he was going out of his mind and Harry broke away from the guard’s grasp. She heard him yell behind her but she didn’t look back and ran towards the center of the club.

People were pushing past her, scared to death and desperate to leave the facility. It was difficult to move forward when people were swarming near her to go out the opposite way.

“Ginny! Ginny!!”

Harry frantically screamed and searched for Ginny. She fell down couple of times but it didn’t deter her to go back to her group. She spotted multiple people in the corner, either hurt by people trampling over them or just too frightened to move.

“Harry!! In here!” She heard Ginny shouting nearby.

Harry whipped her head to find her behind the bar, calling her over. She quickly ran to her and went over the bar. Ginny's hair was a mess and her mascara was smudged on her cheeks, but other than that, she looked unharmed.

Ginny pulled her for an embrace and Harry let out a long breath of relief. 

“We gotta get out of here. Let’s go.”

Harry pulled her hand but Ginny looked like she was having trouble getting up. Then, she noticed the blood on Harry's body.

“Harry, you’re hurt!”

Harry looked down and saw that she got some deep cuts and scrapes on her legs and arms. She must’ve gotten them when she fell down. There were a lot of broken glasses on the floor. Despite the blood dripping down, she didn't feel any pain. Harry brushed off Ginny’s concern and helped her get up from the floor and retracted her steps back to her group.

Although they couldn’t hear the gun shots anymore, they quickly moved while ducking their heads below.

The club was a mess. The once fancy and tasteful hotspot of London became a scene of total chaos and horror. Broken glasses were everywhere, furnitures were toppled over and there were some injured people on the side, waiting to be rescued.

“There she is! We’ve found her!”

They were greeted with 3 guards who apparently, have been looking for her. Feeling a bit more safe under their escorts, Harry forced her legs to move on in order to get out of this shit show.

Ambulances and cop cars were littered in front of Morsmordre. There were police barricades around the club and news reporters were filming and reporting live near the barricades. They spotted their friends waiting for them with thermal blankets nearby an ambulance. Ginny ran past her to them and Harry watched as they hugged and cried in relief.

The adrenaline was washing away and her cuts and scrapes began to hurt little by little. She didn’t think she had the strength to walk one more step. Harry stood, frozen and grounded in one spot, looking down at her minor injuries.

It was then, when someone approached her. She didn’t need to see to know who approached her.

Nonetheless, she looked up to see Tom’s unreadable face, staring down at her with stormy eyes. Tears began to well up and her vision suddenly got cloudy. Harry tightened her fist to stop the tears from bursting out.

He seemed to eye her injuries from head to toe. No doubt, she looked like a mess. Then, he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulder while pulling her in closer to his chest. Harry realized she was shaking.

Quirinus Quirrell was lurking by, looking nervous and a bit frightened. He and his cronies came over to say something but Tom held his hand up. It stopped him immediately.

“Not another word.”

It was middle of February and past midnight. The air was freezing cold and if not for Tom’s warm jacket, she would’ve felt the cold through her bones. But even with it, Tom’s cold voice made her shiver.

He tried to take her to his car that was waiting for them. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked back at her friends. Tom seemed to understand what she wanted and beckoned Rowle over.

“Have her friends checked on and drop them off to their homes.”

Rowle nodded in understanding and took some of his men with him to her friends. Knowing her friends will be okay, Harry tried to step ahead, only to stumble. If not for Tom’s strong grasp, she would’ve kissed the asphalt.

“Are you hurt badly? Can you walk?”

“No, I’m fine. I can walk.”

Harry managed to get in the car while Tom opened the door for her. He closed the door and instead of getting in from the other side, talked to Quirrell and his company. Harry couldn’t hear what he was saying to them due to the constant blaring of sirens.

The conversation didn’t last long and Tom took his seat next to her.

“Is anybody killed? Did they find the perpetrator?”

At Harry’s question, Tom gazed at her thoughtfully for a longer time than necessary before replying. He was being unusually quiet and it made Harry anxious.

“No. No one has been killed at the scene and the perpetrator fled before the police arrived.”

His lips thinned out as he watched her thoughtfully, as if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. Feeling irritated by the prolonged peering, she snapped at him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Did you realize you may have died tonight?”

The question caught her off-guard and she almost spluttered indignantly. He didn’t wait for her to answer.

“If the gunman was still in there, firing out bullets and running about, you could have been shot and killed at the spot.”

“They weren’t there, though. They fled.”

“You didn’t know that, did you?”

If Tom was trying to chide at her for saving her friend instead of herself, she wasn’t going to listen to him. But his dismayed look made it hard for her to rebuke.

“Your zero self-preservation worries me, Harry.”

“Ginny was in there. She was in there alone while people went crazy. She needed me!”

Harry was getting heated while Tom looked ever so calm. Arguing with Tom has never been satisfying. She’d always end up adhering to his words, because he was right. Harry did lack a sense of self-preservation, but she didn’t regret her actions. She would’ve never lived with herself if she just escaped without Ginny.

“She needed professional security guards, trained and adept in situations such as this.”

“Well, they weren’t doing their jobs right if I found her behind the bar counter amongst others!”

“Yes, because they were all looking for you.”

Harry next rebuke fell flat and silent. Tom’s hardened eyes relaxed a little but he didn’t give any more explanation. She didn’t need to hear it.

Of course, The club guards would prioritize her. She was the lover of a man who owned that place. The manager came out specifically to greet her with utmost respect, despite the fact that she was at least 20 years younger than him. She should’ve known but at the same time, she wouldn’t have cared. Moreover, she ought to feel guilty but she didn’t.

Harry looked away from him and pretended to gaze past the window as they arrived near their home. They reached home in complete silence. It made her anxious. She watched him discreetly to find him on his phone with an impassive expression. Tom was probably angry and she didn’t know what to do.

Tom helped her get up from the car. When Harry’s leg gave up and almost fell, he wordlessly picked her up in his arms and went in. The silence stretched on as he gently sat her down at the settee.

“Don’t move. The doctor will be here shortly.”

Not long after, a private doctor came in to check on her injuries. Nothing was serious but some pieces of broken glass were embedded on her legs. The doctor cleaned her wound and took out the pieces while Tom watched them nearby.

“This will sting. Try not to flinch, please” said the doctor. Her proceeded to take out a chunk of glass from her leg.

Harry’s high tolerance in pain came handy. Although it stung, it wasn’t as bad. She kept a straight face and didn't let herself whimper out loud while the doctor treated her wounds. She learned at the Dursleys that the more you whimper, the more helpless you'll feel. 

The doctor neatly wrapped up her wounds and soon, he was out the door after discussing few things with Tom. Harry was no longer listening as she slumped against settee, too tired to pay attention.

In amidst of dozing off, she felt Tom lift her up and put her down at the bed. Tom undressed her and she gazed at him with heavy eyes. He stared down at her for a quick moment before turning to leave. Harry didn’t want him to leave like that so she grabbed him by his shirt.

“Tom... I...”

Tom waited for Harry to finish the sentence but she fell silent. Seeming to understand her inner turmoil, Tom sat down next to her on the bed. He silently bend forward and placed his forehead against her’s and closed his eyes. Harry relished in his comforting gesture and involuntarily sighed in pleasure. She closed her eyes as well.

“I’m sorry.”

She finally muttered out like a whisper and looked up as he lifted his head. ‘But I don’t regret it’ was left unspoken.

“Sleep, Harry.” He said, softly, then laid a kiss on her head. He gently covered her eyes with his hand and she drifted off immediately. It was nice to hear his gentle voice, lulling her to sleep.

The last thing she saw was Tom switching off the light before exiting out the door.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a scare. Her body was covered in sweat and she tried to catch her breath, unable to stay calm.

She thought she heard a gunshot.

She looked around to find no one in sight. It was nearing 3:30 in the morning. She hasn’t slept for too long.

The shock from the shooting must’ve came back. Although no one was killed in the incident, the scare was still there. She tried to act brave in front of her friend, but the truth was that she was scared to death.

After calming down from the nightmare, she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The wounds that hasn’t healed yet, and stung as soon as she hit the water. But she ignored the pain and stood below the hot spray of water, trying to empty her mind.

The shower didn’t last long. The blood from her wound that flowed to the drain made her think about what could’ve happened.

Tom was still nowhere in the room when she came back and she decided to go find him. He must be very concerned over what happened. After all, it was his club. The thought that Sirius could’ve been the perpetrator has crossed her mind for a brief second.

She went to his study to find it empty. She could tell he was still in the house because the study door was left unlocked.

There was a section within the unlit hallway that had light spilling out from a room. Harry approached the hall and felt presence in the room.

_Slap!_

_ Thud- _

Harry almost hiccuped. She was startled at the sound of someone getting hit, followed by them toppling on the floor. It sounded strong and relentless. Instinctively, She hid herself against the wall and thought she could’ve picked a better time to interrupt.

“I told you not to let her out of your sights.”

Tom’s voice rang out to the hall. She couldn’t hear anything else except a shuffling of someone trying to stand up.

Tom was enraged.

“Sir, If I may... Black was too far away to reach her-“

It was Quirrell’s voice - sounding ever so nervous and jittery. At the mention of Black, Harry listened on intently as her urge to show herself was gone.

“That’s not the problem, is it?” Another familiar voice was heard from the room.

Harry couldn’t help but feel like this whole situation was a deja vu; eavesdropping like this in the middle of a night.

“Without _her_ , this whole thing becomes pointless, you idiot!” The same voice spoke through their teeth.

“How did he even know she was going to be there?”

“He didn’t. It was just a pure coincidence.”

Harry recognized the voices of Barty and Lucius.

She didn’t understand what they were saying. Frankly, it all sounded sinister and shady. They were all talking about her like she was some kind of a tool.

“Say, Tom. How long do you intend to keep her?”

Her breaths stopped. She felt like she forgot how to breathe. Her heart started to beat a bit more faster.

“I thought I made myself very clear.” Tom’s tone of voice wasn’t any better than before. Despite sounding calm, it felt Icy cold and menacing.

“Of course, Tom. I apologize.”

How could she have been so blind? So oblivious? She ought to have seen the signs but she has decided to dismiss them. Now, it came back to her with a hard blow and Harry had only herself to blame.

Even now, she desperately wanted to give Tom the benefit of doubt - that he wasn’t using her and that he wasn’t lying to her.

“She’s kept in the dark long enough, don’t you think? I believe it’s time.”

She had to see Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my fun writing fluff between Harry and Tom...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting long to write this part of the plot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

News on the shooting at Morsmordre died down quickly as it happened. With no casualties, people lost interest in the incident and life went on.

Harry didn’t think the coverage on the shooting went away naturally. She didn’t need to check for fact that Tom had power over the media industry. Having control of what was published and not, probably came easy for him. He certainly had the connection and the money to do so.

Ever since that night, things were a little different for Harry. Turns out, the doctor diagnosed her with shock as well as minor injuries that needed to be treated daily to prevent infections. She was forced to stay in bed or at least in the mansion for two weeks. She protested vehemently that she was fine, but Tom didn’t relent on his decision. Out of spite and the eerie feeling that she got from _that_ night, she didn’t talk to him for couple of days.

Harry pretended she didn’t hear anything that night. Or, at least she tried. Tom was still very doting and indulging, but it didn’t feel the same anymore. She still took pleasure being spoilt by him, but there was always a notion of caution on the back of her mind. Unfortunately, it was so easy to forget that Tom may not be who he said he was.

She has been trying to go see Sirius, but she couldn’t even leave the house, let alone see her friends.

“Are you trying to isolate me from all my friends?”

Harry asked over breakfast one day. She meant it as a sarcasm but the more she thought of it, the more plausible it became. She didn’t understand what good it would do him if she had no friends.

Tom was reading a newspaper at the table with a cup of coffee. He looked up from the paper and gave her a perplexed look then sighed.

“Now, why would you think that?” He asked her.

She sighed loudly and laid back on her seat, staring down at her uneaten breakfast. “I want to see my friends. I feel restless, cooped up in this room!” She exclaimed.

Tom observed her with keen eyes before answering. “I suppose you can. You certainly seems better” Then, he went back to his newspaper.

She was a little surprised at the answer she received. She didn’t expect him to agree with her and let her out so soon.

“When have I not been better? I was fine since day 1.” Harry said, as she poked on the treacle tart.

“Harry, you’ve been day dreaming, staring at thin air quite often and didn’t seem to hear me when I called you. You didn’t talk to me for days, remember?”

She didn’t say it was because of him. For few days, her mind was fighting to either think deeper into what she heard that night or just to forget about everything. First, it was the anger and the betrayal she felt. She wanted to ask him so badly, but she refrained. If Tom was really a dangerous man, she had to be more careful around him. She was certain that if she went to see Sirius, her questions will be answered.

Harry bypassed in replying and instead, sipped on her coffee.

She’s missed school for two weeks but a quick arrangement by Tom allowed her to study at home with necessary materials. She couldn’t even complain.

“I’m going out to see my friends this afternoon then.”

“Do as you like, Harry. But you’re taking one of my bodyguards with you.”

“Tom, don’t be ridiculous. I don’t need a bodyguard.”

Tom, again, put down his newspaper to meet eyes with Harry. From his looks, she knew that she had to accept his condition or she wouldn’t be able to go out at all.

This didn’t bode well for her. She wanted to go see Sirius, but Tom’s guard would be shadowing her.

“Fine, fine! Whatever.” She put down her fork a bit forcefully and exclaimed.

Harry lost her appetite and pushed the plate away from her. She crossed her arms and stared at Tom with pinched expression as he inclined his head in satisfaction. He sent her a disapproving look when he noticed she didn’t eat, but didn’t say anything. She must’ve had a stubborn expression on her face.

Harry quickly texted her friends to meet her at Neville’s place. Luckily, his grandmother was out of town for the weekend.

“Alright, love. I’m off to work.”

Tom got up from his seat and placed a quick kiss on top of her head. She merely gave him a lukewarm response. He chuckled at her stubborn defiance before exiting the room. It infuriated her when he found her annoyance and frustration amusing. If it wasn’t for Abigail, who came in to change her bandages, she would’ve been swearing spectacularly.

“Your wounds are healing quickly, Miss. But there may be scars left...” Abby commented while re-applying treatment cream and bandaging her up again.

“I don’t really mind. It’s not like I’ll have problem walking.” Harry shrugged in indifference.

As soon as she got out of the house, she had to get in the car. She only had 5 seconds to enjoy her freedom. Tom’s bodyguard that she’s never seen was lingering behind, waiting for her to get in the car. Stan was waiting for her by the car, ready to open the door for her.

“Hi, Stan. It’s been awhile, yeah?”

“Good afternoon, Miss Potter. I hope you’re alright” Stan replied, ever so polite but she could tell he was a bit concerned.

“Never better.” She grinned at him and replied in a chipper tone. Then, just before she got in, she paused. “What do you when you drop me off? Does Tom have you chauffeur other people?”

“I’m your personal chauffeur, Miss Potter, no one else’s. I usually wait nearby until you need me.”

Harry quickly thanked him and got in the car. She might have to watch out for him, then.

There was a reason why Harry wanted to meet her friends at Neville’s place. This was probably one of her few chances to bypass Tom’s radar. He wouldn’t think she would be looking for trouble on the first day she’s back outside.

Neville’s grandmother’s house had a sneaky escape route, which Neville used often. He said it really helped him during high school. Her house was built back in the days of war and the constructer probably built the hidden escape route just in case. Whether his grandmother knew about it or not, was a mystery. Frankly, no one wanted to find out.

She was going to sneak out without letting her bodyguard know and go see Sirius for some answers. Although Sirius seemed dangerous, she doubted that he would hurt her. If he really intended to hurt her, he would’ve done so by now. Her plan was to be back to Neville’s place before the bodyguard would notice.

All she had to do was to convince her friends with her plan. But she didn’t want to drag her friends into this mess, nor did she want to disclose the fact that the gunman at the club was Sirius, her godfather. She knew her friends would never let her go if they think she was doing something stupid and dangerous. 

“I’ll be waiting out here, Miss Potter.” The bodyguard said, as he opened the car door for her when they arrived at Neville’s home.

Harry nodded at the bodyguard and went in to the unlocked gate. At least the bodyguard had the decency to give her privacy while she was visiting her friends.

It’s been two weeks since she saw her friends. Harry was thankful that not a lot of things changed for her friends. At least they were all safe and sound. They were quite shaken at first, but they calmed down. Despite the traumatic experience, everyone was doing better than her. Ginny once jokingly mentioned that she’s staying out of clubs for a year.

“Harry, we were so worried about you! Are you alright?” The door opened and Neville came out and greeted her with a worried expression.

“Neville, we talked on the phone. I only had to stay home because of some overprotective guy of mine.” She said.

Neville briefly looked out his gate and noticed her bodyguard standing. “Yeah, is that why there’s a thug outside my gate?” Harry pushed past him and rolled her eyes.

As soon as she walked in to the living room, Hermione came running towards her for an embrace.

“Harry! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Harry patted Hermione’s back and replied with a nonchalant tone. “Why wouldn’t I be? You saw me through zoom, Mione.”

“Yeah, but it’s different from seeing you in person” Ron commented from the sofa. Harry smiled as she recalled when Ron was pissed at Tom for locking her in. He didn’t think it was right.

Cedric was away to his parent’s house while Ginny had some errands to run. So it was just Neville, Ron and Hermione. They invited Cho as well, but she was also away.

Less people to convince, the better it was for her.

They sat nearby the fireplace and chatted. It was mostly Harry catching up to them. There’s been a new protocol set at school for time being. The gunman had not been caught so students on campus were on curfew and they were enforced to skip on night outs at crowded area.

“Can you believe I was stuck at home for two weeks? Couldn’t even go out for a coffee!” Harry complained. She once tried to at least go out and get her favorite coffee and donut nearby her school, but they were delivered to her by Tom’s lackies.

Ron scoffed and muttered, “Yeah, you got it the worst. I mean, even my parents were only like that for a week.” He probably didn’t tell his parents all the details, she bet. If so, Ginny and Ron wouldn’t even be at school this year.

“Even when I’m out, I’m tailed and shadowed by his bodyguard! I can’t go anywhere!”

“Is that why you wanted to meet us at Neville’s place, Harry?” Hermione, always so keen and fast to catch on, asked her. Ron and Neville looked at her with mischievous looks.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe,” She contemplated between telling them about Sirius or not. At the end, she decided it would be best if her friends weren’t involved. “I need my own private time! You know that, Mione. I don’t feel comfortable having one of his men tail me and report where I go and what I’m doing the whole time.”

“Yeah, fuck that. We got you covered, Harry.” She almost felt bad that she was lying to her friends. Isn’t this what Tom did to her?

It wasn’t so difficult to convince her friends about her plan. Ron and Neville were all too happy to cover for her but Hermione had that look of suspicion and qualm. She couldn’t blame her, though. She wasn’t telling them the whole truth and Hermione probably sensed it but kept to herself. She didn’t miss the look that told her once she’s back, she would have to explain everything.

The escape route wasn’t anything grand. It was a narrow and short passage-way that led her to the back-end alleyway near Neville’s home. The door was concealed and didn’t have a knob that you can turn from the outside.

Harry made sure she didn’t see Stan’s car nearby. She quickly took a cab and paid in cash so her credit card won’t be tracked. She watched out the window as the neighborhood got shadier. Before Tom, she had no problems walking around these parts of the town, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore. She thought to herself that life with Tom sure has been nice and comfy.

She really wanted to believe that Tom had nothing to do with her.

The taxi pulled over in front of a dim-looking and ancient apartment. The bricks were tarnished and deteriorating, and the window sills were just as falling apart. All the curtains were drawn and Harry couldn’t see anything past the windows.

**_12 Grimmauld Pl._ **

In all honesty, she came here spontaneously, not knowing if Sirius would be present. He might not even be there and it could be a trap. Her friends will undoubtedly call the police if she doesn’t return.

Speaking of her friends, she received a text from Hermione updating her of the bodyguard’s position. He was still at Neville’s gate, unsuspecting.

Harry rang the doorbell.

Her heart started to beat faster as she waited nervously in anticipation. But when couple of more seconds passed with no answer, she rang it again. She was starting to feel a bit disappointed as the silence kept stretching on.

Just as she was about to ring the bell one last time, the door opened abruptly and a big hand pulled her in. The door closed with a force and she was quickly pinned against the door. Startled at the rough treatment, she let out a yelp and stared at the person in front of her with widened eyes.

“My god, you’re really her. James and Lily’s girl.” The man muttered.

She saw a tall man with dark-skin and dark eyes. She perked up at the mention of her parents’ names. It proved that coming here might have been the right choice. But she was starting to feel annoyed - She was held against the door with a fist scrunching the top of her shirt. Her feet was barely touching the floor.

When she pushed against him, he snapped out of his daze and asked her with suspicion. “How did you find this place?”

“Sirius Black. I’m here because Sirius gave me this address. I’m here by myself.” She didn’t drag out her response.

At her answer, he seemed to sigh out loud. He straightened up and looked over his shoulders with disdainful eyes. She got a glimpse of Sirius watching them with a concerned look not far behind.

“You’re not supposed to be here. You could’ve been followed.”

“Which is why I snuck out without my bodyguard. I made sure he didn’t follow me.”

With a bit of difficulty, she showed him the screen of her phone with Hermione’s text on display. Kingsley read the text and eyed her with less suspicion, but still not entirely convinced.

“For god’s sake, Kingsley, let her go!” Sirius exclaimed, pushing past a woman with funky hair.

The man named Kingsley reluctantly let her go and backed off. “I needed to be sure. I hope I didn’t startle you too much,” Kingsley said.

She huffed indignantly and brushed off her bunched up clothes. “It’s fine. I understand.” She replied, a bit tersely.

She wondered if they were all wanted by the law like Sirius.

“Harry... it’s good to see you again,” Sirius awkwardly greeted her, obviously happy to see her but nervous at the same time. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me... given the fact that you didn’t show up that day.”

“I changed my mind. Is this... your home?” Harry looked around the entryway of this dimly lit house. She could literally see dust bunnies gathered in the corner and the wallpaper faded and almost falling apart. This house was poorly taken care of, as if it was devoid of any life for decades. She spotted an old chandelier with few broken lights by the staircase.

“Used to be. Now it serves as... something else.” He replied evasively after getting a pointed look from Kingsley. He ushered her in to the living room while the woman with funky hair followed them.

“Hi! I’m Tonks! Nymphadora Tonks, but nobody calls me Nymphadora.”

Harry shook hands with the chirpy woman. Tonks held her hands and shook it rather too enthusiastically. She was intently looking at her face, which made her a little uncomfortable.

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Oh, we all know you! I’ve never personally met your parents but heard the resemblance was uncanny!”

It seems like people who she didn’t know, knew about her left and right. She gave her an awkward smile while Tonks looked all too excited to meet her.

Harry sat down on the run-down sofa while Sirius was trying to be a good host.

“Er.. would you like something to drink? Perhaps something to eat?”

“No, I’m okay... Maybe a glass of water?”

“I’ll get it!” Tonks exclaimed rather cheerfully and exited out the door.

Sirius sat across from her and meaninglessly let out a dry cough, trying to dissolve the awkward tension.

Now that she got here, she wasn’t sure where to start. She’s been wanting to know for so long but at the same time, she didn’t think she was entirely ready. Thankfully, Sirius broke the silence first.

“I know you probably have a lot of questions… Like who I am and why I wanted to talk to you.”

“You’re my godfather, aren’t you?” She bluntly told him.

Sirius looked surprised that she knew. She gave him a simple explanation. “Tom told me.” Then, his expression instantly darkened at the mention of Tom. He did have a serious issue with Tom, she thought.

“I… would like to apologize to you first. You’ve probably wondered where I was the past years.” Sirius didn’t meet her eyes and instead wrung his hands anxiously.

Clearly, this man felt guilty about not being there for her. Harry felt a little better. She listened quietly without interrupting him. She felt like she was finally getting answers without any ambiguity.

“I’m.. as you know, a wanted man. Have been for some times. I’ve also had my fair share of days in prison. I was just so… angry and devastated after your parents’ deaths,” He still looked haunted by their deaths. The dark circles under his eyes haven’t gone away. “I wasn’t myself. I still don’t think I am, but I’ve been trying.” He looked up and met her eyes with confidence. He looked… hopeful.

“Been trying to be yourself or trying to be better at staying out of trouble? Because if the latter, I think you’re failing considering what you did two weeks ago.” Harry inwardly berated herself for her sarcastic and sassy mouth, but she wasn’t sorry. After all, he put her friends in danger.

He cleared his throat before replying. “In my defense, I didn’t know you would be there. And I wasn’t the one who started the shootout,” At her unconvinced look, he added. “Riddle’s cronies spotted me trying to get my hands on one of his documents and started shooting at me.”

“Well, because you were stealing.” Harry pointed out. Sirius looked like he had a lot to say but dropped it with a deflated sigh.

“Maybe so.” He said.

Harry got an inkling that he wasn’t telling her everything. He was trying hard not to slip in front of her.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, instead.

‘ _Why couldn’t you just stop and take me away from the Dursleys?_ ’ or ‘ _What vendetta do you have against Tom?_ ’ -were the real questions.

Sirius abruptly got up from the sofa and walked to the windows. He looked troubled and disturbed.

“Harry, your mother and father... they were one of the most smartest and bravest people I’ve ever met. I was proud to call them my friends.”

It wasn’t everyday that she got to hear about her parents. Her heart started to swell in strange feelings as she listened to him.

“James was a trouble maker when he was young. So was I. There were 4 people in our group of mischiefs. We used to prank people and get in trouble everyday. We once got suspended for blowing up a chemistry lab.” He laughed while he recollected his memory. “He wasn’t a star student, but a hell of a good friend. He was like a brother to me. And he grew up to be a fine detective sergeant.”

“Detective Sergeant? My dad?”

“Oh yeah. We all didn’t think he’d make it that far. But then, he met your mother,” he gave her a warm smile. No doubt, she resembled her in many ways. Harry used to obsessively stare at the photo he gave her; The resemblance was there.

Sirius continued, “Lily was a star student, on the other hand. She was brilliant and everyone loved her. Who wouldn’t love a smart, pretty, and funny girl? James fell for her _hard_.” He was softly smiling as he recalled their memories for her and Harry found herself smiling as well.

It was like listening to a fairy-tale or a bed time story. Only, the end wasn’t nearly appropriate for kids.

“He started studying real hard, first just to show off to her. Then he really got into it and Lily saw his worth. They got engaged when James graduated from the training academy and passed his NIE.”

“What did my mom do for a living?” Harry asked out of curiosity.

“She was a doctor. A damn good one too. Getting called in and out regardless of day or night,” Then, he gazed at her with sad eyes. “They both complained how their jobs took so much of their time away from you. They both loved you, dearly.” He emphasized.

Her parents had such respectful careers and all Uncle Vernon did was to tarnish their reputation by calling them _‘nothing but drunkards on drugs and boozes who got killed in a car crash’_. Her anger came back and she wanted to strangle the Dursleys herself.

“The Dursleys... they told me that they got killed in a car crash by drunk driving.“

“Yeah, of course they would believe what the report said. The cops didn’t even do a proper investigation. Fucking greasy bastards.” Sirius spat in disgust and hatred. His demeanor changed 180. And something he said didn’t feel right to her. “She was allergic to alcohol! She couldn’t even drink!” He continuously muttered under his breath, not noticing Harry’s confusion.

“Wait. It was an accident… right?” She asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer to it. Sirius looked at her with dawning realization and Harry’s leaping heart stopped for a moment.

“Harry. They didn’t die in a car accident. They were killed.”

The world around her stilled for a good minute until they heard a loud crash out the door.

“Black! Get your arse back out here! We’re getting ambushed!” Kingsley busted in and shouted while loading a gun. Things were all happening so quickly that Harry had a hard time processing it. She still sat at the sofa, staring at Sirius as he cursed and looked for his gun.

“Fuck! Is it the cops?”

“I don’t know. But they sure aren’t on our side!” Harry snapped out when Kingsley was looking at her with doubt and wariness. He must’ve thought she brought them in.

“It wasn’t me! I swear! I was by myself!” She tried to explain when Sirius grabbed her arm and took her to the staircase. She heard windows being broken and the front door thudding loudly. Tonks and a short guy she’s never seen were out with weapons on their hands, guarding each other’s back.

“Harry, when I say go- you run to the back and go out the back door, understood?” Amongst the chaos that was happening around them, Sirius shouted at her.

“What about you? Can’t you come with me?” She asked and grabbed the hem of his jacket. Sirius grinned, his youthful features coming back to him, and patted her head. But before he could even say anything, the door busted open with a loud explosion and gun shots.

Sirius pushed her towards the back and shouted at her to go. She looked back one last time before running to the back door. Her mind was reeling with the new information about her parents. His words still rang inside her head. It was like as if a cold bucket of ice water was dumped on her - freezing cold but not enough numb the pain.

Then, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a damp cloth. She struggled hard, kicking and screaming. The assailant took hold of her, almost suffocating her. Her sight started to blur and her movement became sluggish. She was screaming to herself inwardly to struggle and put up a fight.

Soon, she slipped off unconscious.

* * *

In her dreams, she saw Lily and James. They were smiling warmly as they patted her head, telling her how proud they were and that she made it this far. Wrapped in a new feeling, perhaps a sense of belonging, Harry told them how much she missed them. She thought to herself that there wasn’t anything to really miss but she felt like it was an appropriate response.

Lily embraced her and Harry was immediately engulfed by a warm sensation. She shed some tears as she looked up to see James watching her with such adoration. Somehow, it reminded her of Tom.

Then, Lily and James suddenly disappeared and darkness surrounded her. The warm sensation was gone, replaced with cold dread. Her smile was slipping away.

She opened her eyes sluggishly. Her limbs were coming back to life and she felt them aching. She tried to blink but her tears were in the way.

Harry felt a familiar cold hand caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears off her face. She was finally able to see and when her focus came back, she was staring at deep maroon eyes.

“Welcome back, Harry.” She heard Tom say.

Her head felt foggy and incoherent. She felt like vomiting but an immediate sense of alarm prevented her from doing so. She got up abruptly, only to have Tom gently push her down against something soft. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, hearing herself breathe to calm herself. Then, she heard the low murmurs of people nearby and smelled a faint metallic scent of blood.

Her eyes went flying open.

“Tom? Where am I?” She managed to speak with dry mouth.

_Sirius_. She was at Sirius’ house, listening to his recollection of her parents. She remembered the loud commotion at the place - windows being broken in, door crashing and open fires. She remembered how she struggled against someone behind her before losing consciousness.

She tried to get up, but Tom tried to push her back down. This time, she slapped his hands off and sat up. She looked around to see that she was home. Tom’s mansion. It was the same room from that night where she eavesdropped. She was sitting on a large sofa with Tom hovering next to her and few people nearby, talking amongst themselves. Then, her eyes landed on Sirius on the floor. He was kneeling with his hands tied behind his back. He looked like he was beaten and bruised; blood was dripping down his head.

“Sirius!” Despite the nausea and dizziness she felt, she shouted and ran to him. She aggressively pushed past the people who were surrounding him, not caring if they had weapons or not.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She heard one of them say, trying to intimidate her, as he pulled her away from Sirius.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She glared at the person and shoved him off. He seemed to take more offense at her attitude and roughly took hold of her arm, turning her around.

“Now, listen here you little-“

“Avery. Let her go.” Tom cut him off as he sat leisurely by the sofa where she once occupied. As soon as he spoke, they all backed off from her. Avery dropped her arm as if he was burned.

Harry knelt down in front of Sirius and gently shook him. To her relief, he stirred and blinked open his swollen and patchy red and black eyes. She felt her heart clench when he smiled at her with his beaten face. He had cuts deep enough to draw blood on his cheeks. He must’ve suffered some head injury because blood was still dripping down from his blood-matted hair.

“I’m fine, Harry. Nothing I can’t take.” He told her with a cracking voice.

It was funny how attached she got from that short amount of time she spent with him. Tom must’ve thought the same thing as well.

“Have you gotten fond of him already, Harry? You’ve barely met him.” Tom said.

“What did you do to him?” She asked without looking at him. She tried to wipe the blood from Sirius’ eyes with her sleeves.

“I haven’t touched a single strand of his hair.” He told her in that same nonchalant and bored tone. He crossed his legs and gazed at her with amusement in his eyes.

Her anger flared up instantly. “Don’t fucking play with me. What the fuck is going on?”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Bellatrix strutting over next to Tom. Harry briefly glanced at her to see that she was grinning from ear to ear.

“We should thank you, actually. After all, you made it happen.” She sneered as she sat on the arm of the sofa. Harry tried to make sense of what she just heard. She swore that no one was tailing her, and yet Bellatrix was insinuating it.

Harry didn’t need to ask for more explanation. Bellatrix was all too eager to open her mouth.

“If it wasn’t for you, we would’ve never found the Order’s hideout. It’s cute how you thought you could go under Tom’s nose.” She falsely cooed at her, mocking her. She placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder and Harry felt a sudden impulse to rip her hand apart, but it didn’t last long. She saw Tom smirk but the amusement didn’t reach his eyes.

If she was understanding this right, it was her that led them to capture Sirius. She thought she was being careful, but her impulsive decision led to this. She didn’t let the occupants in the room the satisfaction of seeing her surprised and shocked. However, she couldn’t look at Sirius anymore.

“Are the cops coming soon? To arrest him?” Harry no longer wanted to address Bellatrix. She turned to Tom, who had an unreadable expressions, and asked. She would’ve thought the police would do the ambush themselves to arrest him.

“Cops? No, deary. You think we went through all that trouble just to hand them over to a bunch of brainless bobbies?” Bellatrix let out a sharp and high-pitched laugh and answered instead. Harry didn’t miss the ‘ _them_ ’ in her answer. They must’ve caught the others as well.

“You wouldn’t last a week if you hand me over to the cops, bitch.” Sirius spat blood on the floor and sneered at her. It was almost too funny how her sinister smile morphed into something of an indignant fury and vile ugliness. She would’ve laughed if the situation wasn’t so dire and fucked up. “You think Riddle would spare your hide again? You’d be the first one to be cut off from his tail. You’ve got too much dirt on you, _cousin_.” He added for good measure. Harry looked up in surprise at the fact that Sirius called her his cousin.

Bellatrix marched over angrily while taking out her gun and pointed it at them. Harry’s body froze up in fear but she didn’t move away from Sirius.

“Enough.” Tom spoke up. She could tell his patience was wearing thin.

Bellatrix visibly deflated and lowered the gun without taking her eyes off them. They all tensed up when Tom got up from his seat and made his way to them. Bellatrix instantly moved to the side and Harry watched him pass her without giving her a single glance.

“Tom, what did she mean by that? What are you going to do with him?”

Harry instinctively spread her arms to her sides, as if she can protect him.

They weren’t going to surrender him to the police and something told her that Sirius was in much deeper shit than that. She felt like she was finally seeing Tom Riddle as a very dangerous man with a lot of power. Why did she ignore so many things? Why didn’t she listen to Snape and Sirius?

There was no point in lamenting herself by now.

“What Bellatrix meant was that Sirius Black has some unfinished business with us.” Tom told her. “Why don’t you get up and come with me so we can talk?” Tom stretched his hand out for her to grab.

“No! I’m staying with Sirius. If you want to talk, do it here.”

Tom sighed at her antics and looked at her with a thoughtful expression. “I never told you whom he murdered, did I?” He asked rhetorically.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Riddle!” Sirius growled and shouted at him. He was practically foaming with blood in his mouth. Tom didn’t even bother to look at Sirius. His eyes were gazing deep down at her.

“He killed his brother, Harry. His own family.”

When Tom answered himself, she heard Bellatrix laugh in mockery and amusement.

“I’ll fucking kill you, Riddle! You lying son of a bitch-“ Sirius’ ranting stopped short with a pained grunt and mouthful coughs when he was kicked in the stomach by one of the men.

Harry was grounded in one spot, shocked and round eyed. Tom tsked at Sirius then moved to kneel down with one leg in front of Harry.

“He killed poor Rabastan cold-heartedly. Didn’t you, Sirius? It took us days to recover his body.” He addressed Sirius with a scornful nuance.

Still tranced in shock, she let him raise her up and usher her away from shouting Sirius.

“Harry, I swear I didn’t kill my brother. He was mixed up in the crossfire! Don’t listen to that fucker!”

“Rabastan Black isn’t your only victim, Mr. Black. He’s just one of your many.” Tom stopped in the middle of leading Harry back to the sofa. He looked back and retorted in cold voice.

“And what about you? You think I don’t know you killed your own kin?” Sirius muttered darkly. Harry whipped her head back and stared at him to continue. She wasn’t the only one listening intently. “You’ll rot in hell, Riddle. You killed your old m-“

**_‘Bang!’_ **

Time slowed down. In that slow flow of time, Harry saw Bellatrix point her gun at Sirius from the corner of her eye and a sharp and loud noise pierced through the suffocating atmosphere.

Before Harry saw the bullet reach him, a large hand suddenly engulfed her sight and she felt Tom’s body pressing against her back.

The sound of a body hitting the ground followed by an ear-ringing gunshot, was loud and clear.

The world seemed to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who liked Sirius. I'm a terrible person...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been awhile!  
> It won't be exciting as other chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it.

She couldn’t remember how she got here. All she could remember was the cold hand covering her eyes, strong metallic scent mixed with gun smoke, and that unmistakable sound of a body falling on the floor.

She couldn’t remember if she had screamed. She desperately wanted to see what happened but Tom’s hand did not relent. Maybe she didn’t even try taking his hand off her eyes. 

She felt as if someone hit a bludgeon on her head. The sound of a gunshot and a body hitting the floor kept replaying in her head like a broken recorder.

She woke to an unfamiliar surrounding and sound- a sound of birds chirping without the constant and irritable city noise. She sat up from a big bed with oak posters. She didn’t recognize the room. It had high ceiling with mini chandelier hanging from it, and antique furnitures and old paintings decorating the room. It was completely different from the rooms she was used to at Tom’s place.

_Tom._

She clenched her fist at the thought of him. But there was no one around and the bed didn’t look like it was occupied for the night other than herself. She should be out-right frightened, but this strange and new surrounding was throwing her off.

She got up slowly and went to the windows with drawn curtains. When she pushed aside the curtains, she gasped at the elaborate garden below her. Despite being winter, green shrubs were trimmed and shaped, and vibrant flowers filled the beds of the garden. There was a patio attached to the room and she opened the windows to feel the cold brisk of winter air. It didn’t smell like the city. It smelled of wood and morning dew, somewhere rural.

It was a serene and peaceful scene. A big difference from the views she got in London. It almost felt like a dream, and she was beginning to think she really was dreaming. It was all too surreal. The serene and quiet atmosphere was contradicting her disoriented state.

The still air turned frigid when the door knob turned and someone came in. Harry immediately turned around and put herself on guard like a wounded animal.

When an unfamiliar face showed up, she wanted to hide desperately but had no where to go. She awkwardly stood there, almost naked, and stared as the intruder greeted her with a polite bow. She was a tall woman with graying hair and slender body, wearing a simple long-sleeve black dress that reminded her of a matron.

“I apologize for startling you, my lady. Would you please sit here so I can measure your temperature?”

Harry eyed the tray she brought in. It had a cup of water, which made her realize that she needed, a damp cloth, and a thermostat. The woman held up a thermostat and waited patiently for her to come closer and sit down on the bed. Something about her voice and demeanor made her lower her guard. Her voice wasn’t empathetic but calm and collected.

When Harry sat down, she gently measured her temperature and hummed in satisfaction at the result.

“Good, your fever has gone down, but you should still rest. Please, drink some water and I’ll go get some food.”

After giving Harry a cup of water, she politely bowed again and made her way out the door. Not ready to be left alone again, she called out hastily to stop her.

“Wait! I... Where am I? How long have I been out?” She wanted to ask on whereabouts of Tom, but didn’t. Her throat felt scratchy like sand paper and her unused voice cracked.

“You’re at Riddle Manor, my lady. You’ve been unconscious since you got here, which was about 2 days ago.”

2 days. She’s been out for 2 days due to fever. Maybe Tom drugged her again. Riddle Manor? Where was this place? Is Tom around?

Questions flooded her mind with no apparent order. She tried hard to remember how she fell unconscious, but nothing came up.

When Harry noticed that she was still waiting for her to speak, she jerkily nodded and thanked her.

Harry buried her face into her hands. She was in some deep shit and didn’t know how to get out. She was afraid Tom might be back with a gun on his hand. Maybe he brought her here to kill her too.

Sirius.

She refused to believe he died. No, _killed._

The woman came back just in time with a tray of steaming soup. Harry was breathing heavily, her eyes searching for anyone beyond the door. Noticing something off with her, the woman calmly put down the tray of food and slowly approached her, as if she was a feral animal.

“Where is my stuff? I want my clothes and phone back.” Harry demanded.

“Please, calm down. You mustn’t strain yourself, my lady.” When she reached out to take her arm, Harry instinctively hit it away, pulling back. She soon came to her senses after seeing the surprised expression on her face.

“I-... I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“It’s alright. Everything is fine. Please, sit.” Harry let the woman take her back to bed. Her calm demeanor and voice, soothing her. But she knew nothing was fine. Nothing about this situation was normal.

She wordlessly set down the tray on the nearest table. It smelled of freshly made soup and chamomile tea. It’s been two days since she had food but she didn’t feel hungry at all.

“Your clothes have been washed and cleaned. You’ll find them in the wardrobe along with few more extra clothes, but I’m not sure if they’ll fit you too well. We haven’t had a visitor in awhile, so please excuse the lack of preparation.”

Harry mutely nodded. Staring blankly at the tall wardrobe made of dark oak with a mirror in the middle. She gazed at her reflection with contempt.

“Where’s Tom?” The question had to be asked. She would’ve thought he would already be here as soon as he found out.

“Master isn’t present for the moment. But he said he’ll return.” She noticed she didn’t tell her when he’d return. She was just dropped here in god knows where like a baggage while he’s away. She didn’t know what to feel about that.

“My name is Morton. Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be nearby.”

The woman pushed a small ringer on the table towards her and politely bowed before making her way out the door.

As soon as Morton went out, Harry rushed to the wardrobe and opened the doors forcefully. She saw a small collection of clothes, compared to what she owned at home- there were few essentials like coat, dress, pants and a blouse. They didn’t look old but not the newest either. She grabbed them and threw them out the closet until she found the articles she was wearing that day. But she couldn’t find her wallet or her phone.

“Fuck!”

Harry cursed loudly and bang the closet door shut. She leaned against the closet and slid down, sitting on the cold floor. She placed her face in her palms and tried to weep, but nothing came out.

Tom couldn’t lock her up here. He couldn’t. The more she thought about being locked up, the more frightened she felt.

Maybe Tom didn’t need her anymore.

Maybe she was being thrown away _._

* * *

Four days have past since she woke up in this god forsaken place. Dangerous thoughts crossed her mind and they were driving her mad. Since then, she wasn’t able to get much sleep. Plagued by paranoia and terrifying thoughts, Harry spent most of the nights staring at the doors that were locked only during nighttime.

During the days, she tried to find an escape route. She knew she wasn’t allowed to go outside. The manor was huge- much bigger than the mansion in London. And it was also ancient and traditional, opposite to the modern look she was used to. She stumbled into a room with bunch of animal heads on a plaques. It also had rifles and hunting pistols displayed on the walls as well. Harry thought of the time when he taught her how to handle a pistol.

Tom still had not returned.

Harry wasn’t allowed to communicate with anyone other than Morton and the butler. Although there were other maids working, they avoided her like a plague.

She couldn’t even find a computer or a TV. They must be behind the locked doors she doesn’t have access to. Without modern technology, it was like as if this place was frozen in time.

Her frustration and anger shifted to desperation on the second day. She begged Morton to let her use a phone. Harry rambled on how she was brought here against her own will and that there’s been a murder under Tom’s watch. But Morton apologized with a solemn face and shook her head. All it took was that one look from Morton for Harry to realize that she knew more than her.

Resentment and despair came into play on the third day. She locked herself in her room, refusing food. She drank water only out of pure self-preservation. She stared blankly out the window, just waiting to hear something other than the rustling wind and occasional chirping of the birds. The gusts of wind that came through the opened windows was icy cold, but Harry found them comforting.

“My lady, you must eat something.”

Morton came in and sighed when she spotted that she has not eaten. Harry was on the chair, hugging her legs and looking sullen. To her annoyance, Morton went over and closed the windows.

“Why do you call me that? My lady.” Harry asked, not looking at Morton who was silently picking up the tray of old and cold food that was left untouched since morning.

“My master brought you here and he was very specific about your care whilst you stay with us. Hence, it makes you more than our guest.”

Harry wondered what that really meant. She was a prisoner here and yet, people were treating her as if she wasn’t. As usual, Morton didn’t much give out extra information and Harry dismissed her.

What if she had to stay here forever? Will she be able to leave this place at all? What if Tom never came back? Was Tom really abandoning her? Casting her away?

Frightening thoughts plagued her mind again and Harry wrapped herself with her arms more tightly.

It was then, when she heard a faint sound of a car. It was faint but definitely distinguishable from the sounds she’s been hearing for the past few days. She ran to the balcony and spotted a familiar car driving through the gate.

For a brief moment, she laughed in relief. But that relief only lasted for a few seconds. Harry couldn’t believe she felt _relieved_ out of all things.

“Have I really gone mad?” She whispered to herself, horrified.

She should be outraged, resenting, livid, disgusted,-

 _Terrified_.

When Harry looked out the balcony again, the car was already parked in front. She moved away from the windows and started pacing back and forth. Then, she eyed herself in the mirror. Dark circles were forming beneath her eyes, the healthy glow on her skin was gone, and blood stained on her dried and cracked lips. Despite the efforts of the maids, she clearly did not look well. She found herself brushing her hair with her fingers and rubbing the dark circles, hoping they would go away. She realized she didn’t want Tom to see her like this. She looked utterly-... fallen apart. Deranged, perhaps.

She had to tread carefully with Tom. But how was she supposed to treat him now?

Harry’s body became frigid when she heard someone outside the door. Before she could even mentally prepare herself, the door knob turned and the door opened with an ominous creak.

Tom came in the room, looking fresh and immaculate as ever. He didn’t even look like he lost a minute of his sleep. Nothing seemed to have changed for him. Tom noticed the empty bed and his eyes instantly searched the room until they landed on her, standing by the corner of the room.

“Harry.” His voice rang out. It was the same gentle and deep voice that once calmed and lulled her; the voice that Harry still responded to.

She inwardly sneered at herself, in disbelief. The fact that she had to stop herself from flinging herself into Tom’s arms, was ludicrous.

Tom gazed at her intensely, scanning her from head to toe. When he met eyes with her, Harry managed to meekly snarl at him. But no words came out of her mouth. There was something in his eyes that Harry couldn’t understand. Something that Harry has never seen from him before.

Tom broke away first. “I heard you were starving yourself.” He put down a familiar paper box on the table and took off his outer jacket.

She knew what was inside that box. He brought her treacle tart from her favorite dessert shop in London.

“Come, love. Why don’t you sit by me?” He sat down and patted the seat next to him.

“Don’t!” Harry blurted out loudly, surprising both occupants in the room. She breathed out and continued with seething rage. “Don’t fucking call me that.”

Tom was acting as if nothing happened. As if she wasn’t held here against her own will. As if Sirius hadn’t been killed that day.

“What do you want from me?” Harry asked, voice almost cracking.

Tom was silent for few seconds, merely observing her with unreadable eyes that burned fiercely.

“Everything, Harry. I want everything.” She heard him say in passive intensity.

She was caught off-guard by his raw and unfiltered response and flinched back a little. Tom’s eyes glinted with greed and determination. His lips quirked slightly upward when he addressed her again.

“But now, I’d like you to sit down so we can have a conversation. It’s been awhile, no?” His smile never reached his eyes.

She had to stay calm and rational as possible. She didn’t want to give Tom any more reason to hurt her. As far as she knew, Tom was the only person that can get her out of this place. Now wasn’t the time to get hysterical and angry at him, no matter how much she wanted to do that. With a little hesitation, Harry walked over and carefully sat down, inching further away from him, and positioned towards the door so that she could run if he tries anything.

If Tom saw her skittishness, he didn’t say. But his smile dropped a little.

“Why am I here?”

“I promised I would bring you here. To my childhood home,” He answered, as if she asked him something simple as that. “It’s more stunning during the summer, I must tell you.”

His warm and playful gaze had her wanting to lean in closer. To feel him again. To be touched.

But a whisper in her head told her it was all a facade.

“You dumped me here in god knows where without any of my things! I couldn’t even contact anyone.”

_I couldn’t even contact you._

“That was the point.” Tom replied, calmly. Harry reeled back in surprise at such blatant admittance. He wasn’t even trying. “Believe it or not, I brought you here to protect you, Harry. I couldn’t have you running to the wrong people after that mess.” He continued.

Her inside was turning upside down at the mention of that day. This was just an inconvenient mess for him, was it? - she thought, derisively.

“Protect me? Don’t bullshit me, Tom. You kidnapped me and made me your prisoner so that I can’t tell anyone about what happened.” She heatedly replied, almost on the verge of shouting.

“Prisoner? You’ve yet to see what I do with my captives.” Tom let out a mocking scoff as he leaned back. His words quickly dissolved whatever words she was about to shout at him. In place of anger, fear creeped in.

“Who are you?” She asked in poorly concealed terror.

The man sitting before her wasn’t the man she thought she knew. He’s been so good at keeping his mask up in front of her.

Harry stared at his maroon eyes, burning hotter than ever, yet they felt so cold.

His lips thinned out for a moment before opening.

“Has Sirius Black told you about the Order?” Tom sighed out loud before asking her. She jerkily shook her head.

She vaguely remembered Bellatrix speaking about the Order that night. It was just a quick mention of it, but she caught the word. Sirius must’ve been a part of it. Was that why he was trying hard not to let his tongue slip in front of her? It must’ve been a confidential topic or maybe he didn’t want her to get involved at all.

“They call themselves the vigilantes. Yet they are brutal and ruthless when it comes to getting their point across. You and your friends got caught up in one of their stunts not long ago.”

Tom said, as if Harry could ever forget that night at the club.

“They say their mission is to bring balance and order to the society, weed out corruption and extortion. They’ve been targeting me for awhile - not that they’re anywhere close to being successful. Nonetheless, they’re a dangerous group of armed people who will do anything to get to me.”

_Corruption and Extortion._ Harry had a feeling that he was putting it mildly. What Tom allowed under his watch was beyond.

Harry glared at Tom, silently asking what this _Order_ has to do with her.

“Now, they’re targeting you as well. It doesn’t matter if you were once a godchild of their member. The fact that you were with me, makes you an accomplice.”

In that moment, Harry thought of Bellatrix’s mocking voice. She exposed their headquarters and led them to be captured. It didn’t matter if she was being used by Tom. Harry wasn’t naive enough to plead her innocence with that.

“Don’t you see? I’m the only one who can give you protection, Harry.” He reached out and gently touched her cheeks. His cold fingers caressed her face, treating it as if it were frail glass. Harry closed her eyes and turned away from his touch, anguished and confused.

“You’ve drugged me, Tom! You killed my godfather in front of me!” Reminding him of this was getting tedious and tiresome. Harry was feeling more and more lightheaded and dizzy. She was quickly loosing strength to argue with him.

“Bellatrix acted out on her own accord. She’s paying for that mishap, I assure you.” He said, darkly.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. She knew that Bellatrix is, in fact, not behind bars. Tom let her godfather get killed in front of her and he didn’t seem to understand why she was so angry and devastated. Suddenly, she didn’t care who the Order was and that they were going after her. She wanted to go home. But to where?

It hit her when she realized she had no one to go back to. Tom was her only home.

“What good is your protection if I end up getting hurt by you?” She asked in a wavering voice, as she continued to turn away from him. Looking at him was harder than she’d thought.

Harry jolted in surprise when Tom grabbed her face to forcibly see him.

“I could never hurt you.” He claimed.

Different emotions quickly passed by his expression. Determination? Confusion? Uncertainty? But before Harry could decipher what it was, it was gone in a blink of an eye. Harry broke eye contact when she heard sharp rapping on the door.

“Enter.” Tom said as he let go of her face. But before letting go, he gently tucked her messy hair behind her ear.

Morton and two other maids came in with trays of food and bowed before putting them down on the table. Harry noticed that there was only one set of tableware. Was Tom leaving her again?

When Tom got up in a swift motion, Harry reflexively reached out and grabbed the hem of his sleeve. She hated herself for wanting him to stay.

“Eat, Harry. We’ll have another time to talk.” He gently smiled at her, subtly hinting that he would be staying.

Harry let go of his sleeve and glared at the food on the table. An ugly feeling of self-hatred and mortification swarmed in. How can she let him manipulate her like this so easily?

She got up from the chair and was about to walk away until his threatening voice stopped her.

“Or else, I’ll have no choice but to punish them on your behalf. Now, you wouldn’t want that, would you darling?”

Before Harry could respond, the doors closed on her with a heavy sound, leaving her petrified with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Please stay safe out there and hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> No beta.

Harry sat quietly in front of the vanity, surveying herself in the mirror. Deadpanned green eyes scanned the sickly pale skin with disdain and swiftly looked over to the maid who was fussing behind her to blow-dry her long hair. Apparently, letting her hair fall wet in this climate would make her catch a cold.

She abruptly got up from the vanity when she felt her hair was dry enough.

“I’d like to go out to the garden.” She told the maid. She was feeling trapped as if the room was closing in on her again.

“Yes, my lady. I’ll go get your coat.”

The maid disappeared into the closet and soon came out with a soft white cape coat - a vain gift from Tom. The maids here seemed to believe that his gifts would make her happy. But in truth, she couldn’t even stand them. The only reason she couldn’t refuse was because of his threat.

How does one give out threats and showers her with gifts the next day? As if they would make this fucked up situation all better. Was she really that materialistic with him to begin with?

She absently touched the green diamond necklace on her neck that’s never really been taken off.

Once the coat was put on, she nearly sprinted out to the garden, inhaling the fresh and crisp air. One thing she appreciated about this place was the nature. It was something that she couldn’t experience in London.

The gravels beneath her feet crunched as she strode forward. The rustling leaves sounded therapeutic and she stood still to listen to it more closely. It still felt odd when she couldn’t hear any sirens or bustling cars on busy streets. London was where she truly started her new life and she remembered loving every second of it.

She looked down on the ground and wondered what it would feel like to walk barefoot. She promptly took off her shoes and walked on the soft dirt patches next to the gravel path. Harry marveled at how refreshing the moist and cold dirt felt against her naked feet. It was a cold winter day that made her breaths foggy, but the frosty bites gave almost pleasurable shocks through her feet.

As she walked along the pathway, her hand gently brushed by the dewy shrubs and tall winter flowers that she didn’t know the names of. Her eyes wandered over to the bright-red winterberries by the tree. She picked one of the berries, unable to resist it.

“I wouldn’t recommend eating it.”

And just like that, her self-induced trance was shattered. She heard the gravels crunch behind her as Tom made his way over. With a soured mood, Harry squeezed the berry between her fingers until it popped. Red juice that resembled of blood splattered on her white coat and flowed down her fingers.

Ever since Tom got to the manor, Harry was able to ‘freely’ go out for a walk in the garden. Needless to say, she always had someone around her like a chaperone, of course, to watch her. But it seemed like Tom had volunteered to be one for today.

She carelessly wiped her fingers on her new coat, smudging it red. Tom merely observed her with an amused look on his face, strangely indulgent.

Harry noticed that he retrieved her shoes that she left behind, holding them by their slings, but she walked on and ignored him for now. Tom wordlessly followed her, with his hands behind his back. He seemed to be in a generous mood- thought Harry, sarcastically.

The past few days have been rough for her. She had to force down food even when she wasn’t hungry, only for her to throw up later in her bathroom. Her every move was watched and monitored, and probably was reported back to him. Tom was often in his study, doing god-knows-what and didn’t seem to have a special need to speak with her too often. Neither did Harry. She didn’t say anything even when he showed up to ‘spend time with her’. She couldn’t.

Ask him the wrong questions, she will receive the wrong answers - answers she didn’t want. This was Tom’s sick game since day 1.

Instead, she opted to stay silent until she can sort her mind. To her somewhat pleasurable surprise, staying silent wasn’t as bad as she’d thought. Not having to hear his voice that clouded her thoughts and feelings, felt unwinding.

Yet, there was always this treacherous feeling of comfort and relief whenever he came into the room to stay with her.

“Am I still under your silent treatment?” He lightly jested next to her. In that moment, she wanted to pin a hard punch to his face. Luckily for him, Harry reigned her anger well.

Amidst of their impromptu stroll, Harry felt strangely courageous.

“Tell me about your... _endeavors_. Corruption and extortion, you said.” She quietly asked him without looking at him. Harry felt a little better when her voice didn’t waver.

She knew she wasn’t entirely ready to hear his answer, but she had to know. She’s been in the dark for far too long.

Tom gave out a brief hum, as if he was pleased at her question.

“Corruption and extortion are vague and deficient choices of terms for what I do, but I suppose they sum it up,” He said. “I favor those who play by the rule, give and take. I help people here and there with what they request, whether it be money, drugs, weapons or people, and in return I receive their services. Whatever they got to offer me or what I require, for a start.”

Harry clung to his every word, trying to figure out what that really meant.

“So, you’re some kind of a mafia? Gang?” She asked with the most nonchalant tone she could possibly muster.

“No, nothing as crude and tasteless as that. It’s purely based on business, love.” He replied pleasantly, despite the hinted distaste through his words.

Harry fell silent for a moment. Money, drugs, weapons, or _people_. She was sure it was nothing legal and inculpable as an employment agency.

“And you occasionally kill people too, for business?” She asked derisively, already knowing the answer to it.

“If that’s what I have to do to keep my end of the deal, then yes,” His lips quirked for a quick second, before schooling to his passive expression. Harry thought of the devil. “You’d be surprised how many politicians, government authorities and world leaders have crossed paths with me.” He added with amusement. She wasn’t amused with his little quip.

“What of that investment firm? Catharsis and Morsmordre? Are they not yours?”

“They are. The legitimate side of the family, so to speak.” Said Tom, with meek humor.

Trying to digest what Tom told her, Harry didn’t ask further. Tom quietly observed her with keen eyes. They walked in mutual silence for few more minutes until Harry felt her feet go numb. She sat down on one of the stone benches and put her feet together for some warmth.

Tom knelt down with one leg in front of her instead of sitting next to her. He gently picked up one of her feet and brushed off the dirt with his gloved hand, then placed her shoe back on.

In a momentary shock, she let him do it until it was too late to kick him off unless she wanted to awkwardly limp her way back to the manor. She watched him do the same with the other foot with mild interest. It felt odd to see this dangerous man kneeling down in front of her like this. Despite how much Harry was afraid of this man, his firm touch was sending pleasant spikes up her spine.

She quickly shuffled her feet away from his touch when she felt him sensually caress her bare ankle.

Tom chuckled and dusted his hands. He got up, but didn’t sit next to her. He just stood near her as he clasped his hands behind his back and indifferently watched the birds bathing in the elaborate fountain.

“Did you know my dad was a detective?”

She didn’t know what made her blurt it out. Perhaps her depraved curiosity couldn’t hold her mouth back. Tom looked down with a raised brow to her sudden inquest.

“I did.” He answered shortly.

Harry looked up to see his impassive eyes stare down at her. He didn’t look overly interested by the sudden change of topic.

Not liking how he was looming over on her, she stood up and tried to meet his eye level. Though, she never had a chance to compete with his tall figure.

“Amongst the people you killed… were my parents one of them?” After some hesitation, she spoke those heavy words.

That notion has been lingering in the back of her mind but she’s been trying to suppress it all along. She didn’t know her parents too well, but maybe Tom did. It was all hypothetical and too far-fetched. There were no indications or even a slight hint that suggested his involvement. The only thing she had was that Sirius somehow believed that her parents were murdered.

“No.”

There weren’t any snarky comments nor any mirth in his eyes. He gave a very straightforward answer that should’ve answered her question plain and simple. But Harry knew by now that nothing was as simple as that.

She lowered her gaze and said “Oh.”

“I can get you a copy of their accident report, if that’s what you want.” He added, to indulge her. He didn’t look mad that she speculated against him.

She should be... glad? At least relieved. Tom wouldn’t lie to her, would he? What other motives would he have to lie to her? This was more than a decade ago and Tom was too young to have committed such act.

“Yes. I want it.” She whispered, her throat starting to tighten. She wasn’t sure if Tom heard her but he nodded.

“Then you shall have it.”

Tom walked past her to continue with their stroll but Harry was rooted to the ground. All of sudden, she felt weak in her legs and trapped, despite being out in the open. Her steady heart became erratic and she felt its every beat, about to burst out from her chest. Her head started to pound along with her erratic heartbeat.

She slowly lowered down in a crouching position and hugged herself with her head bowed to quell the nausea and dizziness that came. Her stomach was churning and aching and she felt as if someone kicked her in the stomach. When she let out a distressed grunt, Tom quickly appeared in front of her.

“Harry?” She felt his hands on her back and arm. She hated herself for being so weak, especially in front of him.

“I’m fine. Just... just give me a second.” She rasped out and curled in tighter.

“You’re clearly not fine. Let’s get you inside.” Without waiting for her answer, Tom picked her up in a bridal style and walked back to the manor.

Harry had a half a mind to protest and yell profanities at him, but his warmth and cool scent stopped her. It reminded her how good it felt to be close to him.

The sudden pain felt more subdued, as if his presence made it better. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as Tom cradled her tighter to his chest.

Maybe just this once. She’ll give in and pretend that everything was fine.

* * *

The doctor called it a stress induced panic attack. Harry has never gotten a panic attack before.

He asked if there was a history of anxiety disorder or panic disorders in the family and all she can do was shake her head because she didn’t know.

Tom lingered nearby the bed where she now sat in, listening to the doctor. His eyes scanned her for a short moment before quickly moving on to the doctor who placed his hand on the side of her face to check on her eyes.

Ultimately, he concluded that she was fine now but told her not to get stressed out- like she could control that.

She watched as Tom led the doctor outside, speaking in hushed tone. To her surprise, the doctor arrived much quickly than she would’ve thought. Driving out here to this nowhere should’ve taken him longer. That meant there was a town nearby.

When Tom came back, he found her standing by the patio, looking out for something.

“Would you like for me to call the doctor back in? I’m sure you’ll catch a cold very soon.” said Tom, as he crossed his arms.

Harry ignored his sarcastic remark and came back in the room, making him close the doors instead.

“There’s a town nearby, right? How far are we out from it?”

“What makes you think that?”

“The doctor couldn’t possibly have come so quickly if there wasn’t one around.”

Tom looked at her with mildly surprised eyes that soon turned pleased and delighted.

“Very astute of you, Harry. It’s not too far from here but not within the waking distance.”

Harry didn’t misheard the emphasis on ‘ _not within the walking distance_ ’. But she wasn’t deterred. Hope started to bloom for the first time since she got here.

“I’d like to go. I want to see what’s it like over there.” declared Harry, maybe with too much enthusiasm than she would’ve liked.

Tom seemed to contemplate over her request for a quick second before carefully replying. “I suppose there’s no harm in visiting.”

Harry perked up with excitement and hope at his response, smile already creeping its way in to her face.

“But today is not the day. Perhaps next time, love.” With that unsatisfactory reply, he walked past her.

The smile quickly dropped and turned into a frown. She hurriedly blocked his way and opened her mouth to protest.

“Why not?”

“You just had a panic attack.” said Tom, a little exasperated.

“But I feel fine now,” she said in honesty. She glared up at him in barely contained ire. “I’ve been eating like you’ve told me to, and haven’t done anything stupid like you’ve wanted. I don’t say shit about how you locked me up here and refuse to give me my things. Hell, I’m supposed to be at school!” She cried out loud, frustrated and angry. Tom watched her with hardened eyes that glinted dangerously. But Harry didn’t back down this time.

“Your school has been notified of your absence. They are more than willing to accommodate you when you go back.” Instead of addressing her outburst, he opted to change the subject.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, you’ll be able to catch up and continue studying if you still want to go back.”

Harry caught how he didn’t seemed to want her back in school anymore. It was subtle, but it was there. He was suggesting she wouldn’t want to go back. In resentment, she pushed past him with force. She suddenly didn’t want to even look at him anymore.

“I’ve been trying, Tom. I’ve been trying to understand why you caged me like some animal, dictating everything I do,” She started out slow and quiet. She tried to push back the rage that overcame her. “But it’s not normal and I shouldn’t let you! Maybe I shouldn’t have met you in the first place and none of _th_ ese would’ve happened.” The bitterness in her voice was loud and clear.

“Is that what you really think? That you’d be living a normal life if it wasn’t for me?” She heard him say behind her.

“Who else would do this fucked-up shit to me? An orphan who owns nothing.” She retorted with a scoff. The reality was harsh but she never denied it. She even kept it close to her heart so that it wouldn’t hurt every time she hears it.

Tom was silent for a few seconds before sighing.

“I was fine by your assumption that I sedated and kidnapped you. But if you think I’m the only person capable of doing that, then it needs to be corrected,” Harry whipped her head around and looked at him incredulously. Tom continued without giving Harry a chance to say anything. “I initially thought that it would make you at least precautious about your surroundings and people around you. You had no self-preservation, which worried me greatly; Jumping into dangerous situations without _thinking_.”

Harry’s brows furrowed deeper. Was he trying to say that he wasn’t the one who dragged her unconscious body out of Grimmauld place?

“The day Black was captured, I didn’t order my men to render you unconscious when retrieving you.”

Harry looked at him with disbelief before refuting. “As soon as your guys attacked, I was grabbed from behind and got knocked out. Your men clearly don’t know how to follow orders.” She tauntingly sneered for a good measure.

“I didn’t get to where I am with insubordinate men at my disposal,” his lips quirked up a little, as if this was all too amusing to him. “They found you getting stuffed inside a car by one of the Order.”

She froze at the implication. Why would they want her? Maybe they were just trying to protect her. But was sedating her really necessary?

“Why… Why would they do that? Who?”

While Harry was lost in her thoughts, Tom moved towards the door. She looked at him for answers but Tom merely opened the door and moved aside for her to walk out.

“If you’d like, we can go find out ourselves.” His sinister voice reached her ears but her body hesitated to move. Tom was right about one thing- She did become more cautious about her situation, thinking twice and doubting herself before doing anything. She grew a sense of self-preservation, in Tom’s words.

He waited patiently until Harry decided to go along and walked out the door.

As they walked down the manor, she observed that the corridors became darker and colder, making her shiver. Tom tried to place his jacket on her shoulder but Harry refused it. She didn’t need comfort from him right now.

She’s never been down this section of the manor and she could tell why. As opposed to the section near her room, this area did not receive any sunlight, making it look nearly abandoned. There were dusts around the corner that made her think that not even maids came down here.

Tom walked on as if he didn’t notice any of this.

He soon stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with his key. She noted that the key looked a little rusted and old. The door opened and beyond it was a staircase that led down to a dark hallway. Something unpleasant hit her nose. The smell of old rusts and molds mixed with sweat and horrifyingly, blood. She instantly reeled back only to have Tom behind her, blocking her from running out. She looked up with panicked expression, but he encouraged her to move forward, as if saying that nothing would happen to her.

“What’s down there?” She asked, nervously. She tried to put up a brave face but it was on the verge of slipping away.

“Something that can answer your question. Or rather, someone.” He answered, passively.

Was there someone else other than them and his employees in the manor? Despite the horrid feeling, her curiosity won out at the end. She carefully stepped down and constantly checked if Tom was behind her, afraid that he would back out and lock the door on her. As if reading her thoughts, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She froze up when she saw actual cages, lined up in the hallway. To her short relief, the cells near her were empty but they looked like they were occupied at some point, if not recent. She wanted to run back upstairs and never come back down. The mere thought that she could be behind one of these cages made her breaths hitch and throat tighten up.

“It’s alright, Harry. Go on.” Tom said, trying to soothe her. His voice suggested nothing but gentleness and encouragement. If Harry hadn’t known what Tom was capable of doing, she would’ve felt safe and relaxed.

There weren’t any electrical lights. But sunlight somehow reached this place through the small windows near the ceilings. She briefly wondered if moonlight reached here as well. They slowly approached the cell that was at the end of the hallway; the only cage with locked door.

Beyond the bars, she saw a man, crouched in a makeshift bed in the corner. Similar to the other cells, there wasn’t much in this cell. A bucket was placed in the opposite corner of the bed, and couple of empty water bottles were littered throughout the cell.

Judging by the tensed up shoulders, she knew the man noticed their presence. But Harry was at loss of words. This was another level of illegal captivity.

“I believe you’ve met him before. Care to guess his name?” He asked her, like they were playing a game. She couldn’t take her eyes off the man in the cell. This treatment was just so degrading and wrongful. “Show her your face.” He suddenly addressed the man. His voice was cold and commanding, all the pleasantness from before gone.

At Tom’s order, the man flinched and unwillingly turned around to look at them. He had a round face with overgrown mustache and bald head. The creases on his forehead were deep and those baggy eyes were bloodshot and bruised. His ashen face was covered in grimes and caked sweat that couldn’t be washed off. To her, he had this look of a drug addict. She was about to deny meeting him until she remembered the blue paisley patterned shirt that the man was wearing. During the chaos at Grimmauld place, she remembered him running down the stairs to join Sirius, Kingsley and Tonks. She also spotted the multiple gold rings on his short fingers. The same hands that put a damp cloth with sedative over her mouth.

“ _You_. You’re the one who attacked me from behind!” She cried out to him. The man didn’t deny it, but just grimly stared at her. He seemed to have accepted his fate as Tom’s prisoner.

“His name is Mundungus Fletcher. He used to work with one of my dealers but disappeared with 2 million pounds worth of supplies,” An underground drug dealer? The Order wasn’t as virtuous as they thought they were- Harry thought, ironically. “Imagine my surprise when my men brought him to me from the raid.” Tom told her with subdued glee.

“Why were you trying to abduct me that day?” She asked, inching closer to the bar. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Tom didn’t approve of her getting close, but she didn’t care.

“I don’t know. I only follow orders.” Mundungus had a thick accent with a slur. He tersely replied, almost spitting.

“Mr. Fletcher, the more detailed your answers are, the more favorable your circumstance will be.” said Tom, with a hint of irritation and impatience laced in his tone.

“What’s in it for me?” Mundungus gruffly asked, trying to struck up a deal with them. Tom didn’t look amused by his attempt. His deadpanned stare was pinned on the man and Harry hurriedly interjected before anything happened.

“You’re hardly in a position to negotiate. After all, your profession as an underground drug dealer ended when you stole from him.” She was getting better at speaking without her voice wavering when she was nervous. She hoped he would see the sense in her words. She had no malicious intent with him. She just wanted answers and if he wouldn’t talk, she’ll have to nudge him to the right direction. He seemed to think about what she said but huffed out loud in refusal.

“Yea, well. I’ve got nothing to fucking lose no more.”

“Oh, but I think you do. Don’t you want to get out of this cage?” Harry didn’t even look at Tom. She was well aware that setting him free was well out of her jurisdiction, but this was what he could give her, at the least. Mundungus looked at her in disbelief and doubt. He also seemed to think that she didn’t have power over that.

“If he answers our questions and everything that he knows, you’ll free him, won’t you Tom?” She looked up at him, daring him to deny her this. To her surprise, Tom was smiling down at her, looking oddly impressed, with burning eyes that told her how strongly he yearned for her. She couldn’t understand where this misplaced and inappropriate passion came from.

“If that’s what you want, Harry. You have my word.” He graciously nodded and when he blinked, the burning eyes became cold once again.

“Really? You’ll get me out of here just because she wants it so?” The man looked at Tom incredulously before reiterating what just happened. Harry caught a little hope in his tired eyes.

“I’m not a very patient man. I suggest you take the offer lest I change my mind. Count yourself lucky.” Tom sighed and answered with icy tone. She was relieved when Mundungus took the offer by nodding quickly.

So much for loyalty.

“I took orders from Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt. He told me if anything goes wrong, I should go after you.”

“Kingsley? Why would he do that? He barely knows me.” He seemed to know her parents but that was the only connection they had.

“He didn’t tell me the specifics. But I overheard him saying something about a key and that you’d have it,” He answered. Before Harry could ask more, he muttered under his breath, spitting on the ground next to him. “That motherfucker closed the door on my face as soon as he saw me eavesdropping.”

Although Mundungus Fletcher was a member of the Order, he didn’t seem to be trusted amongst their ranks. Tom must’ve thought the same thing, judging by his silence and aloof attitude.

Harry thought the key he mentioned could be metaphorical. She didn’t remember anything about having a ‘key’.

If she had one, it would be from her parents.

_Her parents._

“Were my parents in the Order?” It was a sudden struck of thought. She regretted saying those words, especially with Tom behind her.

“The Potters? It’s possible, but I wasn’t there that time.” He replied vaguely.

The possibility of her parents being a part of the Order changed things. It changed the dynamics between her and Tom as well. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

Anything her parents owned had went to the only living family, the Dursleys. It daunted on her that the Dursleys have been keeping all their belongings, or possibly sold them all for money. Would Aunt Petunia be that cold-hearted?

“There were only 4 of you there.” While Harry was trying to think, Tom spoke instead, not particularly sounding interested.

“It was only a temporary safe-house for us until we’ve done our missions. One of them was finding her.” He pointed at Harry, who wasn’t really paying attention. That got her attention pretty quickly. That implied that Sirius reaching out to her wasn’t coincidental. It wasn’t because she was his godchild.

“Did Sirius know why?”

“He’s one of the top ranks, of course he knew.”

Harry fell silent, no longer wishing to ask or know more. Harry shouldn’t feel this betrayed. She barely knew him and the fact that he wanted to see her after more than a decade should’ve rang a bell. She still had a lot of information to process and suddenly, she felt fatigued. Maybe the adrenaline from before was fading away.

“Anything else, Harry?” Tom asked, gently pulling her away from the bars. She shook her head.

Mundungus must’ve felt that his time was up. “I… I heard they are planning to set up a new safe-house somewhere in Norfolk!” He hurriedly cried out. It was to her utter horror that she could relate to this man; the feeling of hopeless loneliness.

Tom regarded this new piece of information for a second before guiding her out of that dreadful place. She could hear the captive man rattling the bars and shouting to let him out. The sound echoed and reached them all the way up the stairs. She stopped short to wordlessly look at Tom, demanding his assent.

“I’ll keep my word.” He said.

Harry closed the door and the distressed and urgent cries were no longer heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody noticed the similarities and differences between the endings of chapter 9 and this chapter?
> 
> I hoped it would portray something...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been awhile.  
> I've actually been waiting to post this chapter since a month ago, but for some reason, it didn't come out the way I really wanted. This chapter feels a bit odd to me, honestly.  
> Oh wells. Hopefully, you guys haven't lost interest in this story!
> 
> No beta as usual.

Harry paced back and forth in her room, thinking over the conversation she had with Mundungus Fletcher. She knew she couldn't trust everything he said; he didn’t seem to be trusted in the Order. Plus, the only substantial information she got from him was that the Order was on a mission to find her because they thought she had a key. But _‘key’_ could either be a metaphor or a physical object. A key to what, though?

She was an orphan who inherited nothing, unless the Dursleys lied about it.

The more she thought about it, the more it became inevitable; she might have to go back to Little Whinging. Until now, she never thought about what her parents might’ve left her with, because uncle Vernon always said that they were just good for nothings who splurged all their money on booze and drugs. According to Sirius, that wasn’t true. Even Tom confirmed that her father had a respectable career.

And what of her parents? She couldn’t find out whether her parents were in the Order or not, but if they were- all this made so much more sense. Surely, the Order wasn’t out to get a random orphan who happened to be with one of the most powerful and wealthy man in the country.

Tom must’ve known these all along. It was naive to think he didn’t, but she still hoped it wasn’t the case.

“Impressive negotiating skills, Harry.”

Harry jolted out of her thoughts when she heard him. Tom had been silently watching her pace around for a long time, it seemed.

Their walk back from the _dungeon_ was silent. Harry was busy mulling over the new information, and Tom hadn’t spoken out either. It suddenly made her nervous to face him but she wasn’t about to let him see that. As much as she wanted straightforward answers, she knew it wasn’t the right time.

“I had no choice, really. I didn’t want you to kill him off.” She replied, tartly. She put on a distasteful look that meant to demean him. Inwardly, she regretted it in an instant. Did she really want to antagonize the man who had her life in his hand?

“How long has he been here?” She quickly changed the subject.

From the beginning of her stay at Riddle Manor, she had not seen anyone drive up other than Tom. She would’ve known if they did.

“Since the raid. I didn’t have time to think about what to do with him, so I had him brought here.” He answered, nonchalantly.

Harry snorted before replying through her teeth, “No, you had plans with him. _For me_.”

Tom merely shrugged, neither admitting nor denying.

It was no coincidence that her attempted-kidnapper was held captive at the same place as her. She didn’t exactly know what Tom had done to make her disappearance look natural, but she was sure he couldn’t have done the same with Mundungus Fletcher.

“People will be looking for him. Especially the Order.”

Tom didn’t look phased, but only humored. He picked up a trinket from the table and pretended to inspect it with mild interest. It was the same trinket Tom gifted her. She derisively smirked, knowing Tom hadn't been the one who chose it.

“Do you know what the perk of working at a black market is?” He rhetorically asked, as if he was telling her a funny story. “You become invisible from the system.”

‘ _Anything could happen to him_ ’ was left unsaid, but clearly implied. Perk, he said. More like a curse, she thought.

Once again, not liking where the conversation was going, Harry dismissed his implication and remained silent.

Their silence stilled the air and Harry found it heavy and suffocating. She could hear the sharp ticks from the clock on the wall and the rustles made by the curtains due to the cold winter breeze drafting in from the slightly cracked window. Tom just stood there, simply watching her grow more unsettled and anxious. There wasn’t any of the mischievous yet indulgent smiles he would make whenever he thought she was wearing her emotions on her sleeves.

When it was clear that Tom wasn’t going to start talking on his own volition, Harry was no longer able to keep her cool.

“You knew about my parents, didn’t you?”

You knew they were in the Order from the beginning.

_You’re using me._

She didn’t dare say those words loudly. But Tom would decipher the real meaning behind what she accused him of.

Harry stared hard into those dark maroon eyes without blinking. She leaned against the table for support and hid her hands behind her back to conceal how they were shaking. Her knees felt like buckling out of either fear or anticipation. Maybe both.

“Harry, darling. What would you like to hear from me?” Tom spoke with an exasperated tone followed by a sigh. “It seems like you’ve already made up your mind to judge me as the bad guy.” He continued with a sullen and tired look.

She broke away from his gaze and shut her eyes, tightly.

Was she being unfair to Tom? He did let her talk to Mundungus Fletcher. He wouldn’t even let her near him if he didn’t want her to know anything. And he saved her from being kidnapped by the Order. He said he was trying to protect her. Maybe this was his plan from the beginning. But what would he gain if he had her by his side? The ‘key’, perhaps? He hadn’t asked her about it yet so maybe he already knew that too.

Also, no matter how much she reminded herself that she was a prisoner here, it was becoming harder to believe it. It was a stark contrast to Mundungus Fletcher’s current arrangement.

“Then let me ask you again. Why do you want me?”

When she opened her eyes, Tom was standing right in front of her. She tried not to show that she was startled by his sudden advance but her body went frigid and stiff.

He reached his arms to grab the edge of the table she was leaning against, and caged her between his arms. She could smell his cool scent from his skin so up close. It reminded her of the days she spent happily in his arms.

When she looked up, she faced a man filled with lust, desire, and wanton passion.

“I often ask myself that very same question.”

He whispered then lowered his head to draw in her scent against her neck. She didn’t dare to move, or even to breathe. He gently kissed her neck, which gave a pleasurable spike up against her spine. Then, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His touch thawed her frigid body, making her compliant. She felt herself dropping her head back and bearing her neck for him. His cool breath was tickling her senses, and his touch left her enthralled. Her eyes fluttered shut as he nipped at her skin. Tom's hand slowly crawled up to fist her hair from her scalp and she gasped at the sudden pain.

“But I find myself _worshipping_ you.”

With that, he feverishly devoured her mouth, attacking every crevice and nook. Harry found herself reciprocating the same fervor and reached up to cup his cheek and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. It was all too irresistible, too enthralling and euphoric. Despite the clouds of emotions storming inside her, her body wanted and welcomed his carnal touch. It was purely pleasurable, in a sense that made her forget everything around her.

Tom quickly rode his hand from her waist, inside her top. His fingers caressed her body, feeling out her curves. He, then, cupped her breasts, softly squeezing them before flicking and pinching her nipple. One of his thighs slid between her legs and brushed against her clothed vulva. The sharp and wanton feeling between her legs was making her body hot and wanting for more. She grasped the back of his hair and moaned while he was ravishing her neck below the ear. She could feel his hard member rubbing against her body. He was handling her body so... knowingly.

How can something like this that gives her so much pleasure, could be so wrong?

The moment she thought how wrong it was, she opened her eyes and pushed him off, forcibly breaking contact.

Tom didn’t seem to understand her sudden change of mood. For the first time, he looked at her with a lost expression. It morphed into an ugly snarl that made her heart drop. But once he saw her widened eyes, his snarl quickly dissipated into a passive annoyance.

“Why do you keep resisting? Why the futile fight?” His words came out heated- a reminiscence of their earlier outburst.

“Because this isn’t right! You can’t just expect me to be alright with all this!” She shouted in frustration and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She glared at Tom with vexing eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the confusion laced behind them.

“Shall we be more specific about what isn’t right?” He calmly spoke. His frustrated demeanor changed to that of a cold and calculating persona. “The fact that your godfather abandoned you to be a wanted felon? Or that you were drugged silly and got close to being abducted by a group of anarchists. Or perhaps the fact that you question and condemn my every attempt to protect you and keep you safe- is, surely, what isn’t right.”

There was a mad glint in his eyes that stunned her. It rendered her speechless. Her thoughts and reasons suddenly muddled into a clutter of mess, making her hard to see them. She had to say something, to refute and counter, but nothing came out. Her mind blanked out at his sudden attack that hit her on the spot.

Seeing the total havoc in her eyes, he sighed in withdrawal. He approached her again and gently took some strands of her hair in his fingers, bringing them to his lips. His eyes were cast down, almost shut close, before slowly meeting her eyes.

“Harry, my darling. In due time, you’ll learn that nothing is as black and white as you think.”

His soft spoken voice reached her with gentle words that meant to soothe her. But it did nothing of the sort; it made her even more stumped.

Tom walked past her and left the room, leaving her to her own jumbled thoughts.

Her eyes watered with frustration and shame. She stood there for a long time, trying to gather her thoughts back. She thought it was unfair of him to say that to her.

She felt _cheated_.

But it did leave her to try and see things in a newer light.

* * *

Harry got what she was promised-a trip to the town nearby.

To her surprise, Tom wasn’t coming along with her. Instead, he arranged two bodyguards to tail her; one of them being Rowle. She didn’t really like the fact that one of Tom’s most trusted lackeys was coming along to watch her but she had no choice.

Harry couldn’t see Tom after that night. His words were still ringing inside of her head and she still felt... restless. It didn’t change the fact that what Tom was doing wasn’t right. But it wasn’t wrong. In his perspective, it would’ve been the most sensible thing to do.

Harry has yet to figure out the justification behind the Order’s motive against her.

Her train of thoughts was cut short when she heard someone knock on her door to let her know that they’re ready to leave.

Despite the indifferent and bored expression she put up, she was feeling a little excited and hopeful. A slightest chance to escape this place felt like a god-send. But would Tom really have allowed her to go if he thought she could pull something off? Tom was by no means careless. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn’t coming with her.

When the maids finished dressing her up, she looked at mirror. Harry grimaced when she realized that she couldn’t really recognize the old Harry Potter anymore. Her usually wild and unmanageable hair was tamed and brushed nicely and her signature jeans and t-shirts look was replaced into... something else. She looked like a girl who has never thrifted before.

The old Harry Potter wouldn’t have given a damn about these things, but now she somewhat appreciated them.

With strange feelings, Harry reached the foyer and saw no one except the butler near the main door. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Tom wasn’t there. She stubbornly refused to believe that she wanted him there.

“Miss Potter.” Rowle called after her, gesturing towards the door that was being opened by the butler.

After quickly masking her disappointment, she went out and into the awaiting car without hesitation.

It was a particularly cloudy day. The forecast must’ve said it was going to rain because she saw Rowle stowing away an umbrella into the back of the trunk.

She inwardly boasted to herself that her observation skill has marginally improved. With no modern technology, her only solaces were to listen to small talks and to observe the people around her. She often overheard the maids or the housekeepers talking amongst themselves about mundane things such as their date nights or the latest celebrity scandals. Harry found their gossips and chats entertaining. After all, she didn’t have much things to entertain herself with.

The only person she couldn’t really observe was Tom. She once thought she knew him well- she admitted bitterly.

Harry looked out the window and tried to memorize the path to the village. It truly was a quiet and quaint place, surrounded by nature and solitude. There weren’t any buildings or houses near the manor, but she did spot a fenced field with couple of horses inside. A stable, perhaps. Maybe she could goad Tom into letting her ride one.

The scenery quickly changed into that of a small bridge over the brook and cobblestone road. And past the road, she spotted a place that looked like the village.

Before the car could reach the entrance, Harry hurriedly shouted at the driver. “Stop the car!”

To her annoyance, the driver eventually stopped by the side of the road after quickly receiving a nod from Rowle.

“Is something wrong?” Rowle asked passively.

“No. I just want to walk.” And Harry and got off the car before he could reply.

She intended to leave the car here and just take a slow stroll. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be spending too much time at the village.

Time to time, her heels fell into the gaps between the stones but it wasn’t too difficult for her to walk. Rowle tried to lend her his arm for support but she politely rejected it. As they got closer to the village, she saw that it looked a little smaller than she had expected. Buildings were no more than 2 stories tall, and they were lined up next to each other for only a few blocks. There were few old cars on the road but they didn’t even seem to have a proper street parking system. Despite the chilly weather, she saw few kids running around and adults walking busily to their destinations. She wouldn’t call this place bleak as Little Whinging, but it definitely wasn’t urban either.

Harry tried not to be bothered by the attention she received when she stepped into the main road. They didn’t seem to get new visitors that often. Even if they did, she was sure that none of them were flanked by two beefed-up men on their sides.

She looked around and spotted an old convenience store with a faded sign. She could barely read out Ralph’s Corner Shop. Tom didn’t say anything about not buying stuff, so she walked in, hoping there was something she could get her hands on to help herself.

The bell chimed as they walked in. It immediately grabbed the attention of a gruff-looking shop keeper. She gave him an awkward smile and a nod before looking around. The corner shop was small with only two makeshift aisles that came up to her chest. There was only one fridge filled with bottled drinks. But when her eyes landed on a cold case of beer, she immediately took it out for purchase.

She took her time, looking around what was available, but nothing else interested her except for the pile of today's newspaper near the cashier’s stand.

She picked one up and opened it in hopes to find at least some sort of news related to the incidents. Maybe even a missing person ad.

In midst of flipping the pages, an unfamiliar voice interrupted her. “Are ya from Riddle Manor? We dun ‘ave much newcomers and ya be lookin’ like yer from there.” The shop owner spoke to her with a thick accent. Harry saw just how curious and interested he looked.

“...Yes. I’m just visiting.” Lies came out easily. It was her own reflexive self-preservation that kicked in. Rowle and the other bodyguard were watching their interaction very closely.

She put down the newspaper on the counter to purchase it as well. Although she couldn’t find anything, she may have missed something.

“Ya close with the owner? Last time I ‘eard Riddle Jr took over after ‘is ol’ man.”

They were _close_ , alright. Harry awkwardly nodded at his inquisition. He must’ve thought she was his secretive mistress or something because he leered at her.

“5 packs of Sterling, please. No, make it 10.” Harry said and pointed at the cigarette case behind him.

Ignoring his stare, Harry glanced at Rowle and he immediately stepped forward to pay for the items. She was slightly humored to know that the shop took credit cards and that the shop owner didn’t even ask her for her ID.

With a fake smile and a nod, Harry exited the shop. It was an oddly intrusive encounter. She didn’t really mind but she wasn’t about to allow it to go any further than that.

Harry looked around the town, eyeing the shops and people who passed by. Maybe she’ll find a pub. It was half past 1 and a bit too early to drink but it never stopped her before.

She opened a pack of cigarette and the nameless bodyguard came up to her with his lighter. She mumbled her thanks and lit one on fire. The first inhale felt sweet already.

She wordlessly stood there, smoking her cigarette and just sight-seeing what was going on around her. Though people were glancing at her, they quickly looked away when she made eye contact. She was amused to see that the children soon lost interest with her and continued playing their games on the streets. Then she spotted a girl, just sitting by the curb, alone, with a raggedy teddy bear clutched to her chest. She watched on and wondered why she wasn’t playing with the other kids.

It reminded Harry of herself when she was young; lonely and longing.

She took out the cigarette and crossed the road, making sure that Rowle and the other guy didn’t follow her. She gestured that she was just going to the little girl, which was within their eyesights and only a couple of meters away. She didn’t want to scare the little kid and it wasn’t like they were far apart.

“Hi, there. Mind if I take a seat next to you?” Harry softly spoke to her, trying not to spook her.

The little girl seemed surprised at first, then a little awed. She looked up with two big blue eyes and jerkily nodded.

“I’m Harry. What’s your name?” Harry gave her a reassuring smile that can hopefully convey she meant no harm.

“Ma... Madeleine.” The girl spoke shyly and was unable to take her eyes off of Harry.

“Madeleine? What a beautiful name. It suits you, too. I wish my name was as pretty as yours,” That was said with half-true sentiment.“And your friend there?” She pointed at the teddy bear in her arms.

“Pie! Her name is Pie!” She seemed a little more eager and excited that someone was giving her attention.

Harry never really liked kids but this one was endearing at the least.

“Because who doesn’t like pie?”

Tom. He doesn’t like pie. Nor any sweets, in that matter. Even at times like this, Tom kept popping up in her head.

The girl giggled in response.

“Why aren’t you playing with them?” Harry asked, genuinely curious. Madeleine pushed her lips out in a pout.

“Because nobody wants to play dress-up with me. And I can’t really run like them.”

Both Harry and Madeleine glanced at the other kids playing football. Most of them were boys. Harry knew the feeling of being alone, and having no one to play with her.

“I’ll play with you! Why don't we play dress up with Pie.” It was a spontaneous gesture, one she made without thinking, but Madeleine was beaming at her.

Harry proceeded to take off her cashmere scarf and wrapped it around the plush doll’s neck. Madeleine looked thrilled to have someone to play with. The little girl also took off her gloves and placed them on the bear’s paws.

“Here. I think Miss Pie will look dazzling with these on.” She took off her earrings and pinned them on the ears. “You can keep them, by the way. I have more at home.” Harry winked at the girl.

She hasn’t felt this worry-free and entertained in a long time. It felt nice to be with someone who didn’t have any ulterior motive. Madeleine looked so purely happy and excited- something she would’ve wanted to feel all the time when she was little.

When she glanced at her bodyguards across from the street, she saw Rowle on his phone. No doubt, he was talking about her. The other guy wasn’t really paying attention to her. Then, an idea struck.

“Say, Madeleine. Is there a telephone box around here?” No one used phone booths anymore, but they were still around. She had a hunch this little town wasn’t too advanced to get rid of them.

“Yeah, there’s one at the end of this block! And one behind the bakery! Through the narrow road.” Harry deduced that the narrow road really meant an alley. She subtly looked around and marked the route where she will be running. She didn’t really think she could outrun those two men, but she could damn well try.

“Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a couple pence with you... would you?”

* * *

Harry hid herself behind the big garbage disposal and tried to catch her breath. She hadn’t run like that in a long time, and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

But she did it. She was able to cut loose both her bodyguards from the chase. She knew it wouldn't last long, but it should give her enough time to make a call.

She winced when she stepped on a particularly sharp rock on the ground. In the midst of the chase, she abandoned her heels. She almost laughed at the pure exhilaration she felt with this deviation.

Harry quickly came to her senses when she felt a droplet of rain on her nose. She had to hurry.

She pushed herself away from the wall and started to look for the payphone in the narrow alley that Madeleine told her about. Luckily, she didn’t need to venture out too far.

She stood in front of the payphone and swiftly inserted the coin. But her fingers hovered over the keypads, unable to press any buttons.

She didn’t know where to call. All her friends’ contact numbers were in her phone. She should’ve listened to Hermione’s advice and memorize at least few numbers for emergency. Damn those smart phones. 

And Harry was smart enough to know that calling the police was out of option.

Rain was now falling heavier, slowly soaking her wet. Feeling lost and angry at herself, she banged her fist on the wall next to her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated to think of any other options. It dawned on her that the only phone numbers she memorized were her’s... and the Dursley’s.

Out of desperation, Harry punched in the numbers and waited with bated breath and accelerating heart beat. It was a sudden strike of thought, but she knew it was worth trying.

What could she say? It’s been too long and they probably didn’t want to do anything with her, let alone talk to her. They might’ve moved to a different location or changed their number as well. But she also thought that they had no right to refuse her. Not after knowing what she found out.

The phone kept ringing and Harry’s anxiety was creeping up from her chest.

[Hello?]

Harry felt her heart stop at the voice. It was the voice of Aunt Petunia. She couldn’t mistake that definitive high-tone with anyone else’s. Harry fumbled on her reply. In truth, She didn’t think she would make it this far.

[Is anyone there?]

When her silence stretched on for too long, Aunt Petunia asked again in annoyance. Determined to make this her chance, Harry hastily replied.

“Is this 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging?” She contained her anxiety well by masking her voice a bit deeper than usual.

[Yes, it is. Who am I speaking to?]

There came a reply with sharp and defensive tone- a tone that Harry was too familiar with.

Her body started shivering and she felt her stomach churn with nauseousness. She could just give out her name but she didn’t want to.

No longer needing or wanting to hold the line, Harry hung up.

Even after 3 years, she still felt weak and small when facing them. She was no longer a child and she shouldn’t feel this way. She wasn’t under their _care_ anymore- if you could even call it that.

Her feet started to feel numb at the coldness and she realized how cold she was. The drenched clothes clung to her body and weighted her down. She thought about taking them off but the cold draft of wind stopped her. Catching hypothermia wasn't on her list. 

Just in time, her bodyguards found her. They were also soaking wet due to the pouring rain. She almost felt bad, but she didn’t.

Harry eyed them with newly found confidence and determination while they caught their breaths and alerted to whoever that they found her. Rowle was looking particularly... to say the least, unhappy.

She didn’t want to waste anymore time. Before her bodyguards could say anything, Harry beat to them.

“Take me back to Tom.”

She had a deal to make with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to pace up the story but writing angst between Tom and Harry is just so fun!  
> And I think I don't have a talent for writing sexy times...

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
